Decisions
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: The last part of my prologue to Mad Dogs&Tigers, this covers the events at the board meeting plus horrid events of the past. Readers must read the first three stories. Rated PG-13 for language, dark imagery and martial arts violence
1. Chapter 1

**From the desk of the Sharper **

**This story follows the events of "Betrayl", "Sabotage" and "The Callup" and is the last part of the Mad Dogs and Tigers Prologue. Readers must read the three stories first.**

**Disclaimers:**

**It is, of course, not for profit.I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters mentioned in this fic. They are created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and the show is owned by Disney.**

**I do not own any of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters mentioned. All rights go to Mr. Rohald Dahl. **

**Once again, what the Sharper does own is the rights to all of my Original Characters**

**This fanfic is rated PG-13 for language, brief tobacco use, and some martial arts violence.**

Chapter 1

Camille trembled as she picked up the cell. She took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Like, hey, V." she nervously smiled, talking through the receiving end of the phone.

Veruca, from her posh seat in the limousine, replied with that evil triumphant smile, "Hello, Camille. Are you going to be there at that stupid school board meeting with my fat-ass father guaranteeing me a way out of suspension?""Uhhh…" Camille rolled around her eyes. "…..I so like think so…."

"What do you mean?" Veruca inquired a question. She sensed some doubt in Camille's voice. "Do you want to go to the meeting today with me or not!"The storm still raged outside and a flash of lighting brightened Camille's room before it faded away. A large boom of thunder followed.

Camille answered silently, "Yes…..I like will….Veruca! I will so like never let you down…"

Upon hearing this, Veruca smiled with glee "Hmmm…seems like your loyalty has never left me….Good! Is your Mad Dog cheer uniform ready for Game 1 against South Panola at Batesville?"Camille looked up at her golden Mad Dog cheer uniform and her pom-poms and replied "Like they are ready, Veruca.""Very good!" Veruca chuckled and then paused, "and you still have not told your parents about what had happened that summer night?""Like totally no, V, I have not like told my parents or like my butlers or servants about this…" Camille told of Veruca the truth.

"Mmm….good! I totally love your loyalty to me!" Veruca smirked while eating fancy strawberries and sitting on luxurious purple cushions of her limo. "Now get down to the school building and watch me entertain the crowd with my latest plan against Kim!""Like what's it about, V?" Camille asked. She was trying not to make her angry at anytime.

Veruca laughed, "It's about expelling Kim once and for all from Middleton High! I even prepared a speech for her demise!""Like it's cool, V! I can't wait to, so like, hear it!" Camille replied through the phone.

"And within the hour, Kim'll be expelled and I, Veruca Salt, will once again be scot-free!" Veruca smirked as she continued her evil plans on the lavish phone.

"Of course, Veruca." Camille smiled obediently through the speaker.

"Hey, if I can throw those two in jail like I did that night, I can maybe get those two expelled!" Veruca evily chuckled in glee and a twinkle of madness in her eye.

"Cool…..can't like wait to see it!" Camille replied with a smile.

"That's my Camille!" Veruca laughed, "Now, get down there with your parents too. They would surely enjoy the show!"

"Okay….I'll ask if they'll go to the meeting." Camille responded with her answer and then hung up her cell.

She then went downstairs to her butler, Jeebs, to ask permission to go to the meeting.

Camille went up to him and pouted, "Jeebs, can you and my parents take me to the school board meeting downtown?"

Jeebs looked down at Camille from his well-built frame and replied. "Of course, Miss Leon, we shall take you and your father to the board meeting to Kim's expulsion."

"Ohhh…thank you, Jeebs, I shall, so like, never let Veruca down!" Camille grinned while hugging Jeebs.

_She the went downstairs to where Mr. and Mrs. Leon were sitting down. Mr. Leon was reading the Middleton Examiner when she came in.

The matriarch, Mrs. Leon, of the Leon family turned her head and saw her daughter. "Hello, my daughter my sweetie!"

"Like hi Mom!" Camille smiled justly, "Jeebs is gonna take us to like the school board meeting or whatever!"

"Ooohhh…" Mr. Leon wooed with interest while putting the Examiner aside, "what's it for? I thought they approved of the trip to South Panola this coming Friday night….."

"No, Daddy, according to like Jeebs, that like Kim is going to be expelled from the school district from what he so like told me!"

Mrs. Leon looked with interest, "Hmmm….maybe that Kim's going to get what's coming to her. She did spend time in jail for running her mouth."

"Like of course, Mommy!" Camille agreed.

"Mmm…I can't wait to see this!" Mrs. Leon grinned as she put down her book that she was ready and went with both her husband and her daughter as they left the house.

Once she got the approval from both Mr. and Mrs. Leon, they all headed to the school board where the meeting was set to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Henry Salt was in his personal limousine instructing his driver. Even though the car window was covered by rain, he could see the school building with all the other members' vehicles present.

"Driver...uhh...can you park me in the behind of the building? I have to tend to important matters with my fellow members…" Mr. Salt asked of the driver, knowing that he has plenty of loyalty to him.

"At once, Monseiur Salt," the driver replied with a fake French accent. He then went up to the parking lot of the school board and drove up to the lot that had a sign on it.

It said. "For Superintendent of Middleton School District!"

Mr. Salt gulped while the limo parked parallel as one of the butlers held a $700 umbrella for him. And he was not alone in the lot.

_Two of the board members, both with more ordinary-looking and cheap umbrellas, came up to him once the door to the Salt's limousine was closed behind him.

"Mr. Salt….we need to talk!" one of the board members dictated to the Salt patriarch, pounding his fists together.

Henry was sweating at the forehead, combined with the rain, and his teeth were chattering, for these board members had strong muscular frames.

"We…..we can e-e-explain this g-g-g-gentlemen….no…no harm done?" Mr. Salt exclaimed and put his fingernails near his teeth.

"Mr. Henry Salt, you have been late on your payment to the government…." the first board member continued angrily, folding his hands.

The other board agreed, pulling out a receipt, "Yes, ever since your daughter went on her trip to the state juvenile hall a few months ago for that DUI, it has cost $10,000 a day to keep her in the cell! Two months…..Mr. Salt…TWO MONTHS!" He showed Mr. Salt the part where they had to deliver Veruca her mink coats to her jail cell, despite the fact that she was wearing an orange prison uniform, all because she wanted to look pretty.

The lighting flash commenced followed by a peal of thunder.

"Yeah..but…but….but that was just a drop in the bucket….surely the money can be replaced…" Henry stammered, biting his lip and begging on his knees.

The first board member smirked, "Not when you've been trying to gamble on the stock market like crazy while Veruca was in jail…." He pulled out his BlueBerry and typed in some key figures.

"But I-I was trying to m-m-make money for my darling and d-d-dear Veruca for th-th-the day s-s-she was r-r-released from jail…My Veruca would be h-h-happy with the money."

The first board member pulled out his BlueBerry and showed the on-screen display to the Salt patriarch. "Combined with your daughter's currently ongoing shopping habits...it comes out to..."

He read the screen:"Around 40% of Salt inheritance…..lost for good…."This figure bulged out Mr. Salt's eyes…"Oh….oh….oh no! My daughter Veruca is gonna…gonna kill me if she finds out about this!"

"Oh, and that Veruca's Law that your daughter tried to implement for the first time the day on the arrest of Kim Possible? You remember that night, do you?" the first board member smirked.

"Y…yeah?" Mr. Salt replied with his mouth being dry.

"That failed law did not work at all and cost $40,000! It's the little and big financial mistakes that you are making that is damaging the Salt family! Middleton does not have any time for your shenanigans!" the first board member exclaimed, pointing at Henry's rotund chest.

"Please….stop that….." Mr. Salt whimpered, "and it's gonna ruin our next-door neighbors, the Leons, too!"The second board member replied with a grin that could deflate any opposing ego, "The Leons are in perfect financial shape! They have hired the best financial advisors to weather the economy!"

"Just face it, Mr. Salt! Times have changed and the economy has gotten hard! Everyone in Middleton sees the economy hardship staring at them in the face except for you and your wretched family! They do NOT have to rely on your money to stay afloat!" the first member concluded his rant.

This completely broke Mr. Salt. "I…..I do not understand!"

The first board member smiled "To put it simply, Mr. Salt, we don't want you around here anymore!"

Mr. Salt, incensed by this, tried his Veruca look, "You two are not going to influence me to leave! Me, my lovely wife, and especially my sweet daughter will stay here in Middleton and there's nothing you can do about it! I still have support among my other board members!" He stormed out of their presence and headed to the convention hall where the meeting was taking place.

The first board member sighed outside as he walked up to the awning to seek shelter. He took out a cigarette and his lighter and began to smoke. "Dave, do you think Mr. Salt gets it that it's going to be his last stand?"

Dave replied "Nope, Tommy, he, like his level-headed daughter, doesn't know what's gonna hit her!"

He then typed in something, "Hope Kim gets the message."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Possibles, along with Tara, were driving along the way to the school board through the heavy rain and thunderstorms.

"I so can't wait to see the look on Veruca's face when she gets expelled from school!" Kim smiled from the backseat.

Mr. Possible agreed with his Kimmie-cub, grinning. "Yep, Kimberly. Veruca's gonna be ridden out of town."

And Mrs. Possible added a joke laughing "On a one-way ticket outta here!"

Kim smiled, "You said it, Mom!"

"Yep," Tara chimed in, "it'll be so glad when Veruca finally gets off the squad!"

"Yeah, but I wonder what Ron would think?" Kim inquired a question to Tara.

The blonde angel cheerleader smiled, "I'm sure Ron would be proud to get rid of that Benedict Arnold cheerleader once and for all! And speaking of which…"

Kim rubbed her chin with her finger, indicating she had an idea in that sharp mind of hers. "Aha!" She then turned her head to her dad.

"Daddy?" "Yes, Kimmie-cub?"

"Could we pick up Ron at his house first on the way to the board meeting?" the redhead cheerleader asked. "I really do want him personally to see Veruca being expelled from school after what she did to Ron when he was the mascot!"

James agreed, "Alright, Kimmie-cub! Let's pick up Ronald first!"

Kim smiled as the car made its little detour to the street where the Stoppable household was on._

Ron was in his basement of his house, studying game film for the upcoming series. He knew this was going to be tough. He knew that being a two-way player for the Mad Dogs was going to be difficult.

"Oh man…..I have both run against the Tigers and be on defense too for more than one game? It's not gonna go so well for the Ron-man!" Ron sighed with a face-palm of suffering so much stress. He had to contend with Lowerton's team on Friday night and now he has a long road ahead of him.

The junior running back and defensive back stopped the DVD player containing the game footage looked around the room. He looked at Rufus, who was sitting and slouching on the couch.

"Rufus, do you think the Tigers are tough?" Ron asked his hairless mole rat friend.

Rufus closely analyzed the video, and nodded his small pink head, affirming poor Unstoppable Stoppable's fears.

"Oh, great….." Ron sighed and slumping on the couch, "Barkin's gonna be so hard on us for this week's practices! And I can't let the Mad Dogs down at all, Rufus!"

"Yeah…yeah…." Rufus replied with a little shake of his head. "Barkin hard!"

He then heard a sudden knock on the front door.

_Ron then climbed upstairs from his living area in the basement and opened up the door. It was Kim.

"Hey, KP, my best friend forever!" Ron welcomed in Kim to his house, along with Tara and James.

"Hey, Ron! There's been a huge development in the case!" Kim beamed a smile that could light up the room.

"Development?" Ron confusingly shook his head. He looked around the room, trying to know what Kim was talking about. Rufus then climbed up to Ron's shoulder.

Kim developed a face palm look, "Ron, it's about Veruca!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh…." Ron gasped as he finally understood. Rufus then began to gnash his teeth, growling whenever he heard that dreaded name. "The same cheerleader that locked all three of us up for ten days just for speaking against her?"

"The very same, Ron!" Kim nodded her head, "the school board could so possibly expel that traitorous slime from the school district! It's going to be so the drama for her!"

"And the series is next Friday too, KP! We gotta have the stronger mentality! The Ron-man, Unstoppable, needs to be at his A-game!" Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Ughh…..every time I so think of the that time we went to jail, Ron, it just make me more angry that Veruca continues to get away with everything!" Kim grunted in frustration, "Even when she herself went to jail for two months for that DUI, she so had to act puppy-eyed and copied my famous PDP!"

She continued her rant and shuddered as if a 30-degree cold wind hit her, "That time with you and me in jail almost killed my crime-fighting career!"

"Oh yeah…that jail cell was so frightening, KP! I don't want to think of it either, but with you playing the blues, it helped us get out of that nasty scenario!"

Kim began to wonder and visualize about that time, that Veruca's Law, that stint in jail that nearly ruined her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (flashback to the jail)

Ron and Kim stood aghast while they were being carted away to the jail. Rufus was still crying into Ron's shirt. Handcuffs behind their backs, they could only watch in horror as they were transported to the local Middleton County Jail to be jailed. The nine football players, meanwhile, were already ahead of them, transporting them to local cells.

Ron and Rufus whimpered when the Middleton County Jail came into view. Rufus' beady eyed trembled and his shackles clinked when he looked above and saw the barbed wire hanging above the fences.

In front of the three heroes was a three-story structure, divided into four brick buildings, with barred windows that were in complete darkness because it was in the deep night.

"This is totally unfair…me….the hero…locked up for ten days for speaking out against an evil cheerleading captain…some stupid law…." Kim muttered and cursed underneath her breath.

She then turned to the vile arresting police officer and demanded, "When did this stupid law even pass?"

The officer slyly replied, "Today, of course, and you are the first recipient of the breaking of this law by saying these obscene things about Veruca!"

"KP….this is not looking good at all…." Ron stammered, putting his face of fear and dread on the police window because of the cuffs. "Yep….totally not good."

"I…..I don't get it at all, Ron…." Kim speechlessly stuttered, "I am totally the hero who saves people's lives and the world, not to be treated as some criminal!"Rufus began to panic, open-mouthed.

Ron turned to Kim, nodding his lowered head, "No, Kim, never like this…never…"

_The police car drove up to the station part of the jail, where the booking procedures were to take place.

Two other police cars followed behind the car that contained the entirety of Team Possible, ready to restrain them.

The officers came out of their cars and restrained both Kim and Ron. A third officer came out the patrol car and then put his strongest finger on the restraints of Rufus so that he could not escape.

The rain continued to pour against them as they walked up the stairs to the doors. The red hair of Kim kept absorbing the rainwater. All she could do was hang her head. Other officers opened up the doors for the policemen restraining the two heroes and the mole rat.

The lighting and thunder echoed in the distance as they walked up.

"Ughh….just when we had a hope of escape, they've got Rufus too…." Kim exasperated with disbelief.

_Once they entered the building, the first thing that was to go for the Possible team was their identity: their possessions.

The officer that arrested the two earlier in the evening snapped his fingers. Two stronger officers patted them down for any possessions. They already gave the person in charge of possessions Kim's Kimmunicator, and her hair-drying grappling gun.

Then they patted down Ron alongside his khakis.

"Hey, watch it! I just ironed my pants, yet it's all wrinkled up!" Ron complained before the police officer found something of significance to the both of them.

"I found this…" the policeman discovered that item of importance: Kim's harmonica.

Kim turned her eyes and gasped at the sight of her harmonica. "My harmonica!" She then focused her attention on Ron. "Ron, how did you get my fave instrument?"

"KP, remember you're trying to teach me the blues?"

Kim nodded her head, remembering that she spent the last week practicing with Ron on the harmonica.

"You, uhh, left your harmonica over at my house. Rufus gave it to me before you came to my house." Ron explained why that vital harmonica, the very first one that she got, came to be in his possession.

For a moment, she forgot that she was being handcuffed behind her back, "Aww….that's so sweet of you, Ron!"

Ron gave a weak smile, "Anytime, KP!"

But then they looked back to their surroundings, and their smiles faded away.

_The next step that Team Possible had to go through was the always-dreaded changing into the orange prison uniforms.

Once they changed into these jumpsuits, and even Rufus had a little jumpsuit intended for his size, they were forcefully taken to the mug shots room area to have their prison photos taken.

Kim looked down at the name card that was given to her and sighed: Possible, K. K1748329

This so still cannot be happening to me, she thought to herself as the glare of the light flashed momentarily right in her eyes and disappeared. She still shook her head in disbelief as she was turned away to the side.

Ron, who had uniform G3235439 and Rufus were next to take their mug-shots known to the world out there. The police took their pics as well and gave Kim her harmonica.

Kim and Ron then received their sheets and prison-issue sandals. The three, then shackled, were then forced to walk along the cell-block.

"KP….." Ron shuddered as he looked around the first-offenders cellblock, "I don't totally like the looks of this…..it's so sick and wrong to me!"

Kim looked back, "I know, Ron, but it's totally the only way that we can get through this sitch!"

"Okay, Kim….but this place still gives me the creeps…." was all Ron could say as the three walked down the way to their brief "home".

_Both Kim and Ron approached their new cell and gulped. It was just a standard cell with two iron bunkbeds mounted on the wall, a standard ceramic toilet and a sink. The only window they had had about four bars overlooking the thunderstorm outside. Rufus came up to his new accommodations, which was a small cell, with a depressed look on his face and sees the same thing as well.

Ron tried to smile and find the humor in things, "Look, KP….the toilet is just a few inches from our beds…haha….how convenient, huh?" But Kim was not cracking up a smile as all as she held her harmonica tightly. The three walked into their respective cells.

The big human-sized cell with Kim and Ron and the little cell with Rufus caged inside clanged and closed, its automatic locks in place.

They were trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now that they were locked inside the jail cell, Kim and Ron, now free from their shackles but locked up inside, went to the bottom bunk and sat on it.

"Ughh…..that Veruca…that shameless little piece of slime…..her stupid little law…." Kim muttered underneath her breath, "Ron, sometimes I just wanna kick her butt out of town!" she shouted loud while burying her face with her hands.

"I know, KP…..wish if she hadn't ruined my Mad Dog….my cherished Middleton Mad Dog that I worked so hard…..to…..ACCOMPLISH! " Ron then began to sniffle and cry with tears streaming down from his eyes. He even heard Rufus begin to cry from the other cell right next to him.

Ron continued to cry in the pillow of the bottom bunk loudly, "Why does Veruca HAVE to ruin everything I do for the team?"

Kim looked around and moaned, rubbing her head, "Because she acts like that she runs the school AND the entire town!" She then blurted out "Miss Big Shot!" while sitting on the bunk.

Then she looked below and noticed that she still had her harmonica. Seeing that Ron was still crying and sobbing in the pillow over the loss of being the Mad Dog, and reflecting on the personal pain of the night's events, she began to sing a mournful tune:

_I've never felt so down before….._

_Never felt so blue…._

_(Kim slides her harmonica)_

_Now I'm in a jail cell_

_For something I didn't do_

_(harmonica)_

_I spoke out against Veruca….._

_On a stormy night_

_(harmonica)_

_But when the police surrounded me…_

…_..I knew that I lost the fight…._

_(trembles a little, Kim slides her harmonica)_

_I failed the nine players _

_They're gonna be expelled from MHS's hall_

_And it's all because_

_I didn't reach them _

_So not at all_

_So not at ALL!(very sad wail of the harmonica)_

_Now that our mug shots been exposed to the world_

_They'll call me an awful girl_

_I've let my friends and fans down_

_As I continue to wear this frown_

_(harmonica)_

_In this stinky jail….this stinky jail_

_(Kim then hears Rufus begin to yell and cry with sorrow, she sighs and resumes playing the harmonica)_

_But the worst thing of all…_

_No the worst thing of all…._

_(harmonica)_

_Is that my parents will worry about me…._

_Ohh…..it tears their heart_

_That I am now apart_

_From them for now…_

_(harmonica; looks out the jail window of the thunderstorm outside)But it shocks my mom even more _

_And it puts her in pain_

_That her daughter is locked up _

_In these chains._

_I've never felt so worse in my life_

_And it fills me with strife _

_And I could even hear her crying in the night_

_Whooooaaahhh ….. In the night!_

_(Very sad wail of the harmonica, Ron lifts up his head from the pillow and cries even more, Kim resumes playing)_

_And now I'm gonna spend 10 days_

_That slimy and evil V may have gotten her way_

_But when I get out, she's gonna get what she deserves!(harmonica)_

_And then this squad will get a lot better_

_Ohhh….a whole lot better…._

_A lot better….._

_A lot….better._

_(harmonica ends)_

Once this mournful and lamenting tune has passed, Kim then clutched her harmonica tightly and came up to the sobbing friend of hers in Ron.

"Ron….you still okay?" Kim asked, shrugging Ron along the lapels of his orange uniform.

Ron, with a couple of tears, finally turned around and sniffled, "A little bit, KP, but I just wanna get this out of my system."

Kim unclenched the harmonica from her fist and sighed, "Ron…..wanna play on my harmonica? It'll help you get over that incident."

The former beloved man behind the mascot gave a smile with tears, "Anything, Kim, to get rid of my pain."

The sweet cheerleader gave Ron her harmonica and scooted back on the bottom bunk to hear him play.

Ron took a deep breath and, looking at the treasured harmonica and then back at the imprisoned cheerleader smiling, he began to play.

_Why did Veruca ruin my Mad Dog?_

_Why did she take it away?_

_Oh, I do not know,_

_But this is why I am sad today!_

_When I did my usual Mad Dog routine_

_Two months ago_

_(harmonica)_

_I sprayed the banana cream freely_

_On Veruca's cheer uniform and her ego!_

_Ohhh…..but when she found out,_

_I tried to shout_

_But no one came to help me….._

_To help meeeee!(sad wail of the harmonica, tears fall from Ron's eyes, a distant boom of thunder echoes in the distance)_

_Those Mad Dog Cheerleaders_

_That Veruca must've hired_

_Gave me a swirlie in the restroom_

_And flushed all my banana foam down the toilet of doom_

_And this all forced me to be fired _

_From the cheer squad…the squad! (harmonica)_

_But someday KP will get Veruca _

_Veruca'll pay for her crime…_

_But now it's more like_

_Me, KP, and Rufus would be doing time…_

Once this mournful tune has ended, Ron put down the harmonica. Fighting against the sniffles, he gave the harmonica right back to Kim.

The cheerleader was sniffling with a couple of tears falling from her eyes.

"KP….that was the…the…the most powerful thing that I've ever played in my life….." Ron whispered, rubbing his tears against his prison uniform.

"I know, Ron, the blues can be a very powerful thing when it's used correctly….makes you forget about worries for a little bit….." Kim moaned while putting the harmonica on the top bunk. She then climbed up to the top bunk with her harmonica and lied down, staring at the boring gray ceiling briefly.

Then she tilted her head towards the jail window with the storm raging outside and then peered down, looking at Ron, whose tears were now dried up.

"Ron, do you think our parents will be a little…you know….shocked that we ended up like this?" Kim questioned from below.

"Unfortunately, KP, they're gonna be…..but once we tell our story, they'll believe us….don't worry!" Ron reassured her, looking up to the top bunk.

Rufus, after sniffling and crying his eyes out for those two blues songs, laid down on his bunk in the very small jail cell and began to sleep, waiting for a way to get out.

Then she heard the yelling of the guard nearby in the cellblock.

"LIGHTS OUT!"

Without warning, the lights were shut out for the night.

Kim and Ron both closed their eyes hoping for freedom.

_Back at the Possible house, James was pacing to and fro in the living room while Ann stood ever vigilantly, waiting for their daughter to come home. Tara stood right next to her as a witness. They didn't watch the news because they were on their date earlier tonight at the French restaurant in Northern Middleton and Tara fell asleep on the couch for a few hours.

It was now already 11:45pm and the flash of lighting and boom of thunder came and went.

Ann started with a nervous tremor in her voice to the blonde cheerleader, "Tara, you said that Kim was last seen at this house at 8:30?"

"Mrs. Possible, I won't tell a lie, ever! K was right here when she left to go to the police station."

James nervously adjusted his tie, "The police station? Was it for one of her missions?"

"Nope," Tara said, shaking her head and standing up from the couch "she was investigating a summer party."

"A summer party?" James was now more confused than ever. But Tara continued to walk on over to the kitchen, apparently trying to help find a clue. James and Ann followed where a familiar hint of fragrance caught their attention…..

"Wait a minute….." James eyed around for the source of that smell, "….it's something familiar…"

His eyes then bulged and the look turned into deep irritation with a bit of anger mixed in.

Without even looking up the source on the internet, James told them the source, "That smell is none other than the Eau De Heiress….the signature fragrance of that despicable and vile Veruca Salt!"

A flash of lightning and a quick rumble of thunder resonated the sky."Yes, Mr. Possible! Only that evil V is capable of these sinful parties!" Tara agreed, nodding her head. "I bet it is still going on right now!"

"Ughh…that awful girl!" Ann resonated the negative feeling toward the peanut heiress through the room.

Then….the phone suddenly began to ring as another flash of lightning brightened the sky and peals of thunder that followed.

Ann was trembling when she approached the phone. Her blue eyes glanced at the caller ID saying "MIDDLETON PD", meaning that something must've gone wrong.

She picked it up. James and Tara stood with emotion, watching Ann's every move.

A: Hello….

D: This is the sheriff of the Middleton Police Department…..

A: Is my daughter there?D: Yes, we have your daughter safely in our possession.

A: (sighs) Well, that's a reli…..wait a minute, what do you mean 'in our possession'

D: We have her in custody right now!A: (shocked) You…you mean she's ….. she's …..

D: That's right … your daughter, Kim Possible is in jail right now….

A: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY DAUGHTER'S IN JAILLLLLL!

A loud crackling boom of thunder followed after a lightning flash in the sky.

James and Tara dropped their jaws when they heard the jail part.

She dropped the phone off the hook, crying upstairs to the master's bedroom while James and Tara followed up behind her as fast as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ann rushed up to the master bedroom, flopping onto the bed and started to cry into one of the pillows.

She lamented as loud as she could, "Why….WHY did our daughter end up in JAIL? We….we…..we raised her right….. OH WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?" Ann then cried with sorrow from the pillow into the arms of her husband, crying underneath his shoulder.

"I don't get it either, honey! Why would our Kimmie-cub end up in jail? She would NEVER do anything wrong under the eyes of the law!" Seeing that there was also a television in the master bedroom, Tara started to search underneath the covers of the bed.

"Lemme guess, Tara, you're looking for the remote to our TV." James replied as he tried to comfort his wife to the best of his ability. He tilted his head and looked around the room for the remote and spotted it on the huge dresser.

Tara caught sight of it. "There it is! Maybe I'll get to the bottom of why Kim's in the slammer!"

She then turned on a news network, Channel Seven.

"In other news today, worldwide crime fighting super-heroine Kim Possible was arrested this evening for violating a local law known as Veruca's Law. This law says that if 'any word of ill will is spoken to the Princess in front of an officer of the peace, they will spend no more than 10 days in the county jail plus 20 days of community service. This came after nine Middleton Mad Dog football players were arrested for attempted rape against the peanut heiress and underaged drinking. Coach Steve Barkin is expected to expel the players as early as tomorrow…."

The Possible parents and Tara were caught aghast at hearing Veruca's name again, this time used in her very own law!

"WHAT! Her own law that violates the First Amendment? That Veruca has really gone too far this time!" Ann screamed at the TV. "She thinks she's the law and order around here! And the football players? She must really be pushing it with her sexual antics!"

James agreed, "Something must be done against that evil girl!" He then turned his attention to Tara. "Tara, can you organize some of your friends and tell them to come on over to the jail?"

Tara replied, "Of course, Mr. Possible, anything we can do to save Kim!" She then whipped out her cell phone from her handbag, went out the room and started to call up numbers. But before she do, she asked "But what about the nine football players?"

Ann, who hung her head low, replied solemnly, "Unfortunately, Tara, there's nothing we can do about the nine football players."

She then softly looked into her husband's eyes, tears still falling down her eyes, "James, can the authorities clear our daughter's name?"

James reassured his loving wife, "Of course, honey, the authorities know what to do. Now the only thing to make sure of is that Veruca doesn't interfere with our fair and right justice system!"_

The first cheerleader that Tara immediately called up about this horrible news was … Bonnie Rockwaller, her other true-blue cheerleading friend besides Kim.

At the Rockwaller household, Mrs. Rockwaller and the Queen pulled up in the driveway with her car. Another boom of thunder rolled in the distance and the rain continued to pour down. They just came back from a week-long trip to the beach.

Mrs. Rockwaller was the first to open up the car door. She held up an umbrella as the Queen came out the passenger side.

"Don't worry, my Bon-bon….we'll get back to the beach soon." Mrs. Rockwaller assured her daughter as she held up the umbrella to the brunette cheerleader to shield her from the rain.

The Sexy Cheerleader that is Bonnie replied, "Okay, Mom, I hope so too because I ran out of tanning cream. And please no Bon-Bon….." she then groaned. "Mmm…maybe we'll get some from the store next weekend."

Mrs. Rockwaller replied with a smile to her daughter. "And you will always be my Bon-Bon!"

"Well, whatever, Mom, let's just unpack from the car, I'll get my stuff out first!" Bonnie grinned as she went to the back of her mom's car, which was slightly dented.

The smile from Bonnie's face disappeared when she popped open the trunk. She stared at the dent long and good…

Three hundred bucks, that evil Veruca damaged my mom's car and she hasn't paid one dime! Bonnie throught to herself and then looked down at her healing leg with the stitches that she went through a couple of months ago. And if it weren't for that stupid pyramid Veruca performed, I wouldn't have been in the hospital in the first place! She likes to think that she owns the town!

I'll definitely show her that Queen always triumphs over Princess of Middleton High in the end! She took out a couple of bags from the car and went inside her house. Mrs. Rockwaller was holding the phone with a concerned look.

"Umm…..the phone, dear?" Mrs. Rockwaller implied this question with wonder.

"Phone? Lemme look at the caller ID!" the Cheerleading Queen shouted while dropping the bags and seeing the caller ID.

It was Tara!

"It's, T, Mom!" Bonnie insisted as her mom gave her the phone.

Bonnie was all smiles as she began the conversation, "T, what's happening?"

Tara, on the receiving end of her cell, was panicking, "B, we got an awful situation going on here!"

"Wha….what happened….I wanna know….." Bonnie's smile then faded away to a worrying change of face.

"It's Kim, she was arrested by Veruca for something she didn't do. She spoke out against her and….and…..she's spending 10 days in jail!" Tara exclaimed!

"Whoa…whoa….whoa….. Veruca, that evil mean piece of garbage had police arrest K?" the Queen exclaimed in anger and wonder at the same time, "How could she torment our squad like this?"

"I don't know, B, but I fear that this could cause a very huge problem starting next school year!" Tara sighed with a negative feeling in her. "That evil V always has something up her sleeve that could divide up the squad!"

"Umm….I need to ask this, T, but why did she do this anyways?" Bonnie then asked the question through the phone.

"What do you think, B? It's to get negative attention all on her!" Tara gave her answer. "And like I said, it's dragging down our team!"

"The sooner we remove V, the better, T!" came the Queen's reply, "I'll visit K at the jail tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, B!" Tara gave her firm smile as she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun shone brightly right through the jail cell that Kim and Ron were in.

Kim tossed and turned in her steel bunk. "Ughh…..the sun….. in my eyes!" She then rubbed her tired green eyes around and came to. She peered at Ron from below, whom was starting to wake up.

"Someday, that Veruca is gonna pay, Ron…I wish if I weren't in this jail cell!" Kim sighed as she turned upward, looking at the guard staring at her from the jail cell. The guard was smiling evilly and twirling his keys to and fro.

"Yeah…..uhh…that was some night that I'd like to forget, KP! More so than the time that the evil lawn gnome nearly killed me!"

Kim sighed in aghast, "Ron, again with the gnome?"

"But he was so creppy! That evil look on his face!" Ron complained about another traumatic past of his youth.

The redhead then began to notice footsteps from the cell block.

"Ron, can you please knock it down a little? We're gonna get our breakfast, hope that it's not that awful gruel!"

"Yeah, KP, I don't think Rufus can stomach anything that has the taste of prison on it!" Ron explained in getting off his bunk and walking on over to peer at the little cell that Rufus was detained in.

He could see that the mole rat was getting up from his little bunkbed and not wearing a smile at all on his face, his stomach growling for something to eat.

_After eating their breakfast, which was oatmeal with toast, the three then began to stare at the guard, the very same police officer who arrested them that night for violating the new Veruca's Law.

Kim gave a very low glare at him, grasping at the jail bars tightly, "Ughh….every time I stare at that badge of the law worn by that officer that arrested, Ron, it feels like that evil V is dishonoring it with every step that she walks in that mansion of hers or in the hallways of Middleton High!"

"Yeah, KP, doing that dishonor thing with those muddy shoes of hers!" Ron angrily agreed while glaring at their arresting officer.

"Yeah….it'd be fun to see him off the police force!" Kim nodded her head, then turning to Ron with a look of fear and worry. "But what if it so totally affects our school records? It could totally kick me out the good colleges come senior year!"

Ron sighed, "If there's a way that this….this…..jail thing can be removed, I'll definitely take it! Isn't that right, Rufus?"

Rufus, from his little jail cell replied "Yeah!" and clenched the metal bars hard.

While Kim and Ron were both sitting on the bottom bunk, they suddenly heard footsteps, not one but many, encroaching the hallways.

"Huh…?" Kim was startled by so many footsteps. She and Ron stood up and rushed up to the bars of their cell, peering out in the distance.

For the first time in 36 hours, both Kim and Ron wore smiles on their faces. It was the Possible parents, the Stoppable parents, Tara and Bonnie coming this way.

Ann was walking in the hallway, sniffling on her handkerchief. "My daughter….in jail! I don't wanna see her like this! WAAAHHH!"

Mr. Stoppable tried to assure Ann, "Don't worry, Ann, we'll get both Kim and my boy out of there!"

James turned to the actuary, "Do you think that Officer Hobble will be here today?"

The patriarch of the Stoppable family replied, "I've talked with the police, or whatever I could, Mr. Possible, but they say he won't return until tonight!"

Mrs. Stoppable was crying too, unable to just sighed, "I just hope my Ronie is okay…"_

Bonnie and Tara followed the parents from behind. They shuddered as they looked around the cells of the first offenders.

The Queen shivered, for it was cold in the prison, and said, "I so don't wanna end up in jail like some criminal, T! I don't want K to end up in a prison this either!"

Tara shuddered at the unkempt facilities of the cells, "Me either, B! The sooner we free Kim, the better!"_

Kim and Ron were sitting on the bottom bunk when the group finally came up to their cell.

She then looked up her emerald eyes and a smile ran across her face, followed with happy tears. "Mom! Dad!"

Ron looked up as well and shared the same reaction with Kim.

The parents were united with their children, only separated by a wall of bars.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ann cried as loud as she could, seeing her daughter in the orange prison uniform. "Oh why…OH WHY DID THAT EVIL VERUCA DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!" She then cried into Kim's uniform, using it as tissue paper.

Kim looked at her mom crying into the uniform, sighed and then replied, "Mom…it's gonna be okay. I mean, it's so not like I'm gonna be in jail forever."

The brain doctor sniffled though her uniform, "But…..but, Kimberly…wh-what….what about your school records?"

"Mom, I am so going to get this misunderstanding resolved somehow!" Kim exasperated while trying to keep up any encouragement to her mom.

"But how, Kimmie? Veruca has control of most of the law enforcement around Middleton!" Ann exclaimed loudly, still crying into the uniform.

Bonnie tried to think of something, "Mm…..maybe we could…..ugh….it wouldn't work!"

Kim looked at her good friend while grasping one hand on the bars, "B, what were you trying to think?"

"Maybe a protest or something at V's house, K, but it wouldn't work because of her control over the law enforcement!" the Queen admitted, "plus all of the security measures at her house, especially those dogs!"

"Oh yeah," Kim told Bonnie, "Those dogs that protect her every time….ughh….."

Tara posed this next important question while stroking her chin, "Um…..where is Officer Hobble anyways? He could help free Kim!"

The redhead's face immediately beamed up when she heard Hobble's name. "Daddy, maybe he can set the record straight that I am not a criminal…." Then her face turned into a scoff, rolling her eyes around, " ….unlike Veruca!"

James exasperated, "Tara, I went over this with Mr. Stoppable that Officer Hobble won't be back in town until either tonight or tomorrow. He's on vacation with family" He then turned to his daughter, knowing that, in this situation, he let her down for now, "Unfortuately, I'm sorry, Kimmie-cub."Kim lowered her head and moved away from the cell bars to the bunk and Ron followed her behind. Both sat down on the lower bunk.

"But why do I have to be staying in here like this, Dad. You know if Drakken or Dementor came by here right now, I would be ruined. And my standing at school if this stupid law so stands? It's so gonna be totally thrown away by V….."

Knowing what was standing against him, James thought deep in his mind on anything that could save his daughter. Then he smiled , "Aha! I think I have an idea!" He then whispered something into Ann's ear.

Ann's eyes lightened up when she heard the whispers from James' ear, with her sad look changing to a grin, and then James walked up to the cell door. Kim stood up from her bunk to come up to her father.

"Anything, Daddy? I so wanna get outta here ASAP and," Kim pleaded as she looked at her father and then at Ron, sighing and staring at that concrete wall. "I don't think Ron or Rufus could take it either for nine more days in this cell plus picking up trash on the highway for twenty more!"

"Kimberly, I got an idea that'll set you free from this horrible place, but you gotta trust me on this!" James explained only the surface of the plan as he whispered it into Kim's ear.

"Okay, Dad. I hope you know what you're doing….." Kim gave a small and sweet reply to her dad.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, meanwhile, shuddered at the sight of their son being locked away in a jail cell.

"My son…in jail…I JUST CAN'T GET OVER IT!" Mrs. Stoppable resumed crying in the arms of her husband.

"Mom, Dad….." Ron started to say as he got up from the bunk to the bars, "I promise that KP, Rufus and I will be finally outta here…."

"I pray that you'll be free, my son, I pray….." Mr. Stoppable groaned while trying to comfort his wife. "I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully every day…"

Ron nodded his head and went back to the bunk, where he sat there solemnly. He couldn't bear to see the pain and suffering he put his parents though.

The Stoppable parents were the first to leave, followed by Tara and Bonnie.

The visiting group then left for now, knowing that only when Kim is freed that they'll see redemption in the Middleton justice system.

_At the hotel that morning, Middleton PD Officer Thomas Hobble was swimming in the hotel pool.

"Ahhh…this is relaxing….." Hobble sighed as he looked around and took sight of his lovely family: his wife, Mandy and their 12-year old daughter, Leslie reclining on the pool chairs. His cell phone was on but no one informed him of the arrest of Kim. In fact, he was using this vacation time to get away from the pressures and stresses of the unnecessary paperwork at the his head around to his loving and ever faithful wife, Hobble asked while doing laps around the pool, "My dear, um, can you check the news, you know, to see if anything big happened?" He was unaware of what had happened last night, since Veruca controlled two important police dispatchers to make sure Hobble didn't get the call.

He finished his laps, got out the pool, and dried himself off with the towel.

"I'll check on the TV in the lobby, dear." Mandy smiled and kissed her husband. She went into the lobby of the hotel to check on the news, getting a soda and preparing to drink it.

Then, she saw a crowd beginning to gather around the TV, hearing the news. Mandy came up to the television while drinking the soda. Some of the people within the crowd were drinking refreshments

The TV reporter announced to all the crowd that was present: It has been reported that yesterday evening, teen heroine Kim Possible was arrested and turned in by police for violating an unusual local law called Veruca's Law, implemented by local crazy peanut heiress, Veruca Salt, where no one can, and I quote 'speak out against the Princess known as Veruca in front of a law officer or else risk up to 10 days of imprisonment…'

At once, the crowd, around 20 people in number, turned their heads around and did a large spit take around the lobby furniture, ruining it with soda, orange juice, and coffee.

Mandy, seeing the image of Kim being arrested for the first time and with soda all over her face from the gigantic wave of carbonated water from others around her , screamed out the lobby. "Thomas…..Thomas sweetie! You need to see this!"

Hobble, still a little wet, was putting on his shirt when his wife came frantically rushing in. Reading her scared emotions, he asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Thomas…it's…..it's Kim. She's been … arrested!" Mandy screamed at the top of her lungs, arms waving frantically around.

Thomas gasped, "Kim Possible, what…what's she done?" He then rushed out with his wife to the lobby, its furniture covered in coffee stains and all.

He read what happened as the two words "Veruca's Law" came in front of his face. Anger seethed through him.

"Honey, can you check out of the hotel right now? I need to clear Kim's name of that evil princess!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Hobble family checked out of the coast hotel that evening and headed northwards up Highway 49 back to Middleton.

On the way back, Thomas kept thinking to himself. I gotta save Kim from that Veruca, I knew what she did a couple years ago when she was forced to go to the Catholic church in

Middleton…ooohhh….especially what she did in defacing religious statues of Mary and not even spending one day in jail… …her lawyers….….that totally pushes me over the edge.

Mandy sighed as she stared out the window, "I cannot wait until Veruca is behind bars. She has never spent a day in jail in her entire life!"

Thomas replied to his wife while driving along the wet places of the highway, "Yeah…..especially those lawyers. They totally irritate me with their bureaucratic red tape garbage of not touching Veruca! Well, we'll see about that when they dare to arrest Kim Possible!"The car continued to drive along until the family got back to the city limits of Middleton.

_Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were still stuck inside their cell on the bunk, swinging their legs to and fro.

The redhead sighed, "I hope we do get the right judge, even if we do get free. Some of the judges are just mere yes-men and puppets for that horrible V!"

"Right, KP! We so gotta be careful! If we don't get free, I won't play _Zombie Mayhem 2 _ever again with Felix!" Ron exclaimed, collapsing and lying down on the bunk.

Kim then sighed and got off the bunk, "Ron, you gave a lot to the community over these last two football seasons on Friday nights as the Middleton Mad Dog. Even though it wasn't easy at times, most of the cheer squad accepted you for who you are. Surely there's some sort of way you can give back to MHS."

"But how, Kim? I mean, before what Veruca did to me, I was totally the dude on Friday nights, on the sidelines of course, that everyone could cheer for. From the hot late-summer days to the I gave the community something that Veruca never could even give." Ron began to explain of the purposes behind the Mad Dog that he honored for the last two years. Then he pondered, "What to do….what to do?"

"Mmm…I don't know, Ron, but why don't you think about it?" Kim insisted on Ron's ultimate decision. "I mean, it's important for what you're gonna do coming this junior year!"

"Yeah," Ron sighed, still lying down on the pillow, "that is, if the judge doesn't throw the book on the both of us!"

Rufus then grunted from his jail cell.

"And Rufus too." Ron corrected himself.

_Officer Hobble got his family safely back to their house that night on the eastern part of town and prepared to go to work to clear Kim's name. He was in his bedroom, dressing up in his police uniform when Mandy came into the dressing room.

"Honey, are you sure of this? I mean, this is gonna either win you a big promotion or put your career on the line because of the way things are run down at the station." Mandy doubted on how her husband can free Team Possible from jail.

"Mandy, I have to do this for both Kim and Ron! There is no telling what consequences they're going to go through if they are continued to be locked up!" Hobble exclaimed, buttoning up his uniform top and putting on his utility belt. "I know those two the best and they help clean up crime around here. So I think it's fair enough to clear their names for good!"

Mandy took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay, honey, if it is for the good of the city, it is good for me too."Thomas then gave his wife a kiss and headed toward the police station.

_Back in the jail cell, Kim and Ron were finishing up their dinner of the evening, which was soup and bread.

"Ughh….." Kim exclaimed with disgust, "Mom could so totally do a much better meal than this."

"Yeah, Kim, your mom's cooking is the bon-diggiest' ever!" Ron suddenly flashed a smile, "Remember when she made the fried chicken last week?"

Kim laughed while delivering her utensils through the cell bars to the guards present, "Oh yeah, Ron. Mom was trying to juggle the chicken pieces while the Tweebs were around her!"

"Yeah…..KP, fun times!" Ron said while giving a nervous chuckle, "so, what happens if Jim and Tim crash in your room?"

Kim's smile then faded off when she climbed back to the top bunk, "Ron, if the Tweebs ever go in my room, I'll tell Mom against them and they won't have their inventions for a full school year!"

"So that'll be the harshest punishment Mrs. Dr.P will give them?" Ron asked from below.

Kim peered her head from the top of her bunk and replied, "Well, there's always the 'grounded for life' option for them!" She snickered at the idea of her twin brothers' reaction to being grounded by their mom.

_Hobble then went to the entrance of the station and propped open the doors.

"I need to speak with Chief of Police Terry Smith please, and hurry!" he then told one of the female officers manning the front desk.

"Okay!" the female officer replied unenthusiastically while typing on the computer, "what is the purpose, Hobble?"

"It's concerning Kim Possible!" Hobble panted because he was out of breath, "She's in the Middleton Jail!"

The female officer's eyes widened when hearing this, "Jail? Kim's not supposed to be in jail! Those lawbreakers that she puts in are supposed to be the only ones in there!"

"Well, unfortunately, Veruca think that she's God and decided to put a law that would make it a crime against speaking to her!" Hobble snapped back.

The officer then got on the phone, "I'll get the Chief immediately ASAP!"

She dialed in the appropriate numbers.

_A few minutes later, Middleton Chief of Police Terry Smith, a man in his late 40s and with jet black unkempt hair, escorted Hobble to his officer. Terry looked like that he hasn't slept for days.

Hobble told him of the news "Sir, Kim Possible was arrested last night for a completely and utterly pointless law of speaking her mind against Veruca, a right that she clearly had underneath the First Amendment!"

Terry paced with his head down, knowing of the bad news that his subordinate was speaking about, "This is exactly what I feared, Hobble. Our department, this city's justice system, is rife with corruption from those so-called 'officers of the law' hired by that heiress. Bribes, extorition, shady deals….. They're nothing more than vigilantes: street thugs who wanted to obey Veruca."

"I know of what had been going on over the last year and a half, sir, with Veruca's own servants infecting on the police work of my fellow brothers in blue who would NEVER dishonor the law." Hobble agreed, clenching his police hat. Terry looked outside the window, sighed, and turned back to Hobble "And now the FBI and the federal government are both on us because we can't clean it up ourselves. Kim, as far as we know, is the main person that can help us with the cleanup. However, with her in jail, we could be looking at a very huge and damaging lawsuit on our hands."

"Yeah, and we could be looking at a few budget cutbacks too if we don't free Kim immediately from that cell!" Hobble nodded his head. "We need a complete overhaul of the status quo….. But how?"

Terry tapped his head for any idea, "We can convince the warden that she is an innocent girl and would do anything, risking her life even, to save the world. Kim did save his life once from a rock avalanche in Alaska while on a trip with just her hairdryer and a couple pounds of very sticky bubblegum."

"Well," Hobble exclaimed, standing up, "it's time the warden did something for the city in return!"

Terry agreed as the two headed out to the Middleton jail where Kim and Ron were at.

Once the two officers got to the jail, they then went up to the warden's office. The warden, a man of around his mid 50s, medium build and with graying hair, stroked his thinning mustache.

Terry and Hobble told him everything that had occurred with Kim.

The warden sighed as he looked at one of the expansive prison courtyards. "Kim Possible …. In jail…in my jail….I just can't believe it!"

"She was arrested over at Veruca's house for violating Veruca's Law." Hobble explained the nature of the unjust law and everything to the warden.

All he could do was shake his head. "I knew this would happen…. of how Veruca can manipulate the justice system to her will….and all we could do was nothing underneath the threat of her lawyers! I can't believe all the stupid red tape I have to go through just to file a parolee as a registered sex offender! It's just crazy!"

"But you're the only one who can help get Kim out of that cell and clear her record immediately! You have no idea what that evil Veruca is going to do to her if the sentence currently stays on her, especially if she does community service for 20 days! She will humiliate her day and night!" Hobble stated his case before the warden.

"I'll find a way to free Kim, but I need someone to cut through the red tape….." the warden said in stroking his chin "someone who's an expert at computers…..someone like…""Me! I'll help Kim out of this one!" a voice echoed from behind the three men. They all turned around their heads to see who said it. As it turned out, it wasn't someone but some_thing _that was going to clear Kim's name.

The three looked even closer and realized that it was Kim's Kimmunicator that came crawling out of the filing cabinet right next to the door, the same device that the officers confiscated earlier when Team Possible was put on arrest. Wade was on-screen via his virus-immune laptop, now that the Veruca Virus crippled his system for now. The Kimmunicator had six robotic legs that it used to maneuver around.

"Wade… Wade! Of course!" Hobble decreed a solution to the incarceration of Kim, "He can help get in touch with the federal authorities and judges to not only free Kim and make Veruca's stupid and insane law null and void, but also make her immune to arrest whenever she does her missions!"

He then looked down at the Kimmunicator with Wade's face, which was smiling.

"But how…" the warden babbled, looking down at the walking device, "I thought the officers confiscated….."

Wade still smirked, "Let's just say I have my ways!" Then Hobble looked up and saw the opened air conditioner vent and the loose screws that were scattered on the floor. All he did was just give a thick smile at the cleverness of Wade's ingenuity.

Then his smile faded into a serious face, "Note the serious face guys, let's free Kim from the slammer!" The three nodded their heads and allowed the Kimmunicator with Wade on the screen to the mainframe computer, all to himself.

Wade cracked his knuckles, and began typing on his laptop with extreme flawless accuracy. He then explained to the officers of the peace that were present. "This may take me some time, talking with the feds, but we'll have Kim free in no time and….." he also added, rubbing his hands together "…we're gonna do something a little extra!"

He then resumed typing, hopefully to clear Kim's name without any fuss.

_Back in the jail cell, Kim and Ron were now lying down on their respective bunks, still awaiting their way, hopefully, out of jail. The officer that arrested Team Possible yesterday, named Harry Lackeybottom, was resting and reclining. His sleeves were rolled up and the top of his uniform button unbuttoned displayed the gold chains on his neck and diamond rings on each finger. He was looking at one particular photo on the desk.

The sparkling of the jewels stirred Ron awake. He turned and saw the flashy jewelry and then got off the bunk and said to Kim from above, "Um….isn't that a little too much for an officer's salary?"

She turned her head and read that smug look on his face with an angry stare" Yeah, Ron….what does that stupid officer think he is? I mean he's not getting any promotions, unless…" She got down from the top bunk and walked to the very edge of the cell to get a better look of the picture.

Kim then put her hands on the bars to get a closer perspective. Once she stared good and hard at that picture for one minute, her face then presented a scowl and yelled the words, "I should've known she was behind this!"

Ron rushed up to Kim's side on the very edge of the cell and saw the dreaded picture of Veruca at an angle, seemingly like that she was pious and God-fearing while kneeling to the painting of herself.

"That awful Veruca is definitely gonna get what she deserves, Ron! There's no way for her to escape me this time!" Kim clenched her fists tightly, letting go of the bars. "She disgraced the Cheerleading Code and the squad for the last two years, destroyed and defaced property all over town, destroyed religious statues, and now has some stupid law to herself… She is going to so pay for all that she has done!"

"Yeah…" Ron nodded his head, agreeing with his best friend.

Lackeybottom, now resting and going to sleep, turned on his side. A big, fat, wad of money, around $2000 worth, was sticking out the back side of his pocket.

"Wait a minute! That officer, KP…." Ron began as he looked closely at the money.

"…has been bribed! And….." Kim came to her deductions when that awful and familiar smell of $100 dollar bills, that scent that would ignite her anger "…Veruca!" she growled with gritting teeth against each other, bars clenched very tightly, "She must've bribed the officer to arrest us! Ughhh! I so cannot wait to get my hands on her!"

Lackeybottom woke up and then smiled with a seemingly-triumphant look at the two growling inmates, the 1940s era heat lamp creating a perspiring sweat on his face, "You two are nothing more than a bunch of damn animals who would rather bathe in garbage all day long! You deserve to rot in that cell, you selfish insensitive dim-witted idiots!"

Kim jumped up and down in fury and countered, "The Middleton PD will SO have your badge for this, calling names like that to me and Ron! We are doing out duty to save the world and all you're doing is just your stupid worthless and pathetic worship to that 'so-called' princess. You know what, you are so wasting your life away!"

This caused Lackeybottom to fade his smile away, "I'll make your damn prison sentence double to 20 days if I hear another remark against the Holy Princess!"

"Oh yeah?" Kim remained defiant of this unjust law, smirking, "make me!"

"Okay then," Lackeybottom insisted, "twenty days behind bars, PLUS 40 days of community service in Veruca's mansion. You will be humiliated day and night and be fed with just leftovers! You will worship her!"

"Never!" Kim screamed angrily to the top of her lungs, almost making Lackeybottom deaf._

"STOP THIS! NOW!"

Then Ron suddenly heard three sets of footprints coming into the cellblock, fast, "KP, I hear footsteps!"

Kim stopped unclenching her fists and turned her head around the hallway and gasped with an open grin.

"It's Officer Hobble!"

Rufus chattered with joy, jumping up and down with elation from his little cell.

"The warden too!" Ron added in, rubbing his three of them were wearing smiles on their faces walking down the corridor to their cell.

The imprisoned cheerleader also noticed something on Hobble's shoulder and joyfully shrilled. "My Kimmunicator! I totally never leave home…no….anywhere without it!"

Thomas smiled and tipped his hat and spoke in his usual Irish Brogue, "And Kimberly, guess who's on there?"

Kim still kept her smile, "Is it…..?"

"Yep, it's me, Kim! Wade!" Ron groaned, "Aww….and I thought we get to see him in person!""You totally rock, Wade! Any way I can get out of this jail cell?"

Wade spoke from the Kimmunicator with pride, which then entered into the cell from Hobble's shoulder into . "Yep, I just spoke with federal authorities! They not only cleaned up your criminal record, but they also deemed 'Veruca's Law' as a gross violation of the First Amendment and ordered Middleton's judges to immediately ban the law for good! No one will ever have any fear of speaking out against Veruca ever again! This is what that evil girl deserves after she crippled my network of computers!"

"Her law was totally sick and wrong!" Ron yelled from his bunk! "I had to eat cold oatmeal, Wade! Cold!" He shivered a little.

"Uhhh…yeah, Ron! Anyways, we all helped to get you, Ron and Rufus out of jail for good! And not only that, you are also immune to arrest while on missions!"

Kim grinned, "Spankin', Wade!" She then turned to the warden. "Can you totally let us out of our cells now!"

The warden smiled and took out an automatic master key that would open up the cell to any inmate whom was wrongly convicted of a crime. He inserted the key into the cell keyhole. The light came on and the cell door rolled open before the two heroes, finally breathing in their first scents of freedom.

"Totally feels good to be free!" Kim smiled while she and Ron walked out their cell. The warden freed Rufus too.

Rufus happily climbed back to the warmth of his master's shoulder.

Lackeybottom, when he saw the three officers, stood away from the cell, in stunned anger. He just stood there in frozen fear when Kim and Ron went out their cell for the first time in 36 hours.

"The Holy Princess is not going to be happy about this, of how you angered her!" he growled to Kim, "You deserve to crawl and kneel before the Sacred Princess!" He then began to attempt to charge at Kim. Ron screamed and moved out of the way. Kim suddenly twitched her head and noticed the charge by Lackeybottom. She jumped from the floor and did a triple somersault in the air and kicked the lean fake officer in the chest!

"Ughhh….." Lackeybottom felt the full brunt and impact of Kim's kick and slid about 10 feet to the floor.

Kim then looked at Hobble and yelled, "Officer! Your cuffs please!"

After a couple of minutes, he stood back on his feet and tried again to charge. The cheerleader smirked and proved to be more mobile than he, even in a prison uniform. She did four handstands, somersaulted in the air, grabbed Lackeybottom's hands behind his back, cuffed him and kicked him in the butt.

She landed a perfect 10 in the corridor, emitting cheers from the juvenile inmates in their first-offender cells.

Lackeybottom, now handcuffed, slid down as if the floor was padded with water chest-first in front of the Warden, Chief of Police, and Hobble.

The Warden yelled in Lackeybottom's ear after seeing the $2000 in the back pocket of his pants "You have disgraced the law enforcement circles long enough, Lackeybottom! Bribery, extortion of money, favors for that stupid Veruca, especially in trying to make her immune from arrest!"

He then yanked the badge from Lackeybottom, creating a very huge hole in his shirt and then finished up his announcement! "Consider yourself fired from your position in my prison!"

"And you are fired from the police squad as well! You can tell that little so-called princess of yours to walk off a short bridge for all I care! You know, she'd fit in right here with these prisoners! Imagine, ten years in the state pen in Parchman!" CP Terry added with a gruff and angry look to his face, "Now get out of my sight!"

Lackeybottom growled, "I'm warning you, you will see the day of redemption by the Almighty Veruca when she sues you ugly faces!"

Hobble brought out his Miranda rights card and proclaimed, "Harry Lackeybottom, you are under arrest for money laundering, bribery, and extortion!" He then read Lackeybottom his rights as two other guards, more muscular than he, took Lackeybottom away, never to be seen again.

_Kim, a little out of breath but fine, came up to Ron, "You okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, KP, I was a little scared for the moment!" Ron chuckled while Rufus sighed a breath of relief that their jail ordeal was almost over. Kim briefly went back inside her cell to pick up her harmonica and went back out.

The warden then came up to the three, "So, I guess I owe you an apology, Kim, for any inconvenience you went through!"

"No big, Warden!" Kim laughed when she grabbed her Kimmunicator and "Remember, I did save you in Alaska once, remember?"

"Oh, of course, Kim! I fondly remember it!" the warden replied with a smile, "Now, let's get your regular clothes and all and let's get out of this place!"Kim replied, "Of course, this jail stay's so totally no the drama!" _

"Freedom! "

Kim and Ron came out from the front gate of the jail, now in their regular clothes and not in prison uniforms.

Rufus yelled with a joyous squeak as night-time still continued to fall on the cloudy skies. It was now around 2am in the morning.

"Ughh…..I so don't wanna go back there ever again, Ron, ever!" Kim shuddered.

Ron nodded and yawned, "Yeah, and this time, KP, we won't be behind bars ever again…unless it is in one of Drakken's cages!"

"Drakken is a whole different story, Ron. He can't barely trap us for 20 minutes!" Kim explained as the four notes to her Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim picked it up, "Go, Wade!"Wade, on-screen, replied sternly, "It's Veruca! I've hijacked the dash-cam of her luxury SUV. You'd better check this out!"

On-screen, he showed Veruca driving her SUV with a couple of her servants swerving around wildly on a highway, drunk, saying 'I'm the best damn cheer captain of all time!'

"Ughh….it's that evil V again! Wade, contact the authorities and the highway patrol! Tell them me and Ron will be there!" Kim replied with disgust and then she turned to Ron, "It's time to teach Veruca a lesson she'll never forget in messing with me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(A few hours earlier)

Within the northern part of the Salt mansion stood an auditorium that was divided into two buildings. A sidewalk created a fork in the road leading up to those two buildings. One was a huge gymnasium where Veruca usually practiced her cheering routines. The other led to a 200-seat auditorium where the source of the cheering took place.

Within the auditorium sat the servants, cooks, and maids of Veruca cheering wildly at a figure that was completely covered in mud and oinking like a pig on the arena floor, crawling on all fours. They were all eating popcorn and candy while drinking soda.

At the very top of the spacious wraparound press-box stood the spoiled Veruca on her golden throne and the strong butlers that stood by her side. She was eating on fancy green grapes while two of her servants fan her with enormous palm leaves. She wanted the usually-dusty floor to be wet so that it would be reserved for another humiliation of her enemies.

Down below, she was yelling at the figure in mud "Come on, you stupid piece of ass! Oink as loud as you can, you pig!"

That muddy, humiliated, smelly, and disgusting figure turned out to be her father.

Mr. Salt looked upwards on his muddy knees and saw that his very daughter was making oinking sounds at him. She exclaimed with a pause, "Father, you worthless sack of garbage, oink for me now!"

Henry, covered in mud and filth, replied with a single bow of submission, "As you wish, O Most High Veruca!" He then began to snort and oink around the mud while still crawling on his hands and knees and it pleased Veruca with laughter. The servants joined in as they threw popcorn, soda drinks and hot dogs at him.

Mr. Salt, crying like a helpless infant, begged on his knees, and ate the food off the muddy floor She then had another evil idea in her head on how to disgrace Mr. Salt's dignity even more!

She turned to her right to Servant 21, whom wore the number 21 on his elevator operator shirt, leaned her shoulder on her golden throne and asked "Do you have the pig mask ready?"

"Yes, Holy Veruca!" Servant 21 smiled, holding up the pig mask right in his hands and presented it before the cheerleader.

"Good….." Veruca smiled and hissed evily, "put in on my father after this performance!"

Then turning to her left, she turned to Servant 17 with a plastic pig's butt, complete with curly tail and round pink bottom, fit enough for Henry's posterior to fit in. "Now, when I clap my hands together, you put the two things on my father and I will put…..the finishing touches on him, in order to celebrate my firm victory over the insignificant ass of Kim Possible of sending her to jail for violating the law that I've worked on to bribe the dumb twerps of that city council to pass! Also, I cannot wait to see how Kim would react if I put her in the same position as my father or….mmm….maybe let them fight against each other in the mud!" She rubbed her hands in evil glee at such a sick notion.

Both Servant 17 and Servant 21 bowed and prostrated before the princess and ventured out of the sight of the cheerleader to the muddy arena, where Mr. Salt was covered, for the most part, in smelly mud.

"So what do I do now, My Holiest Daughter in the Highest?" Henry chuckled nervously, and momentarily stopped squealing like a pig.

"My servants will put the pig mask on your head and the rubber part of a pig's ass on your back. After that, you may resume your pig squealing!" Veruca called out from the press box, standing from her royal throne.

"Okay, O My Most Sacred Daughter in the World!" Henry gave a weak smile, the mud dripping all over his face.

Vercua gave an evil smile as she resumed sitting on her throne.

The two servants got down to the muddy arena floor and approached Mr. Salt as fast as they could. First, Servant 21 applied the pig mask to Henry's already-muddied face. Then, Servant 17 came with the plastic pig buttocks. He whistled to Servant 21 for some help to make suit it fitted Mr. Salt's rear end. Both of the servants made Mr. Salt go into a crawling position and pushed the plastic pig buttocks onto Mr. Salt's butt. With this firmly in place, the servants went back upstairs and cleaned up with water before going back into the princess cheerleader's presence. They were totally barefoot but Veruca did not mind. She smiled to them and they went back to fanning her.

She clapped her hands and decreed to her father, now turned into a half-plastic pig. "Now, you piece of worthless swine! Oink for me on your knees and crawl!"

Mr. Salt looked up and nodded his head, "As you wish, O Great Veruca!" He then got on his knees, resumed crawling around in the mud, pig-squealing along without a care. It was like he did not have any dignity at all.

The servants resumed throwing popcorn, candy pieces and half-eaten hamburgers and hotdogs on the mud. Henry, who didn't have any dinner earlier, was forced to eat the half-eaten, mud-covered food. It was a degrading sight to see for any normal human being…..but not for Veruca.

_Veruca took a closer look at the situation with her father eating mud-covered half-digested food. Hmm….maybe when Kim and her idiot friend of hers, the former Mad Dog who sucks totally, works at my mansion for their community service, maybe I can give them the same half-eaten food I'm giving my father. I can just picture it now: Kim in her prison uniform, crying, covered in mud and eating garbage food! Nothing can be lower than that….. Unless! She then pressed a button that opened up a huge overhead door over the muddy arena. Garbage and discarded smelly food, the worst smells and aromas of its kind, came pouring down on the poor Salt patriarch. The servants stopped throwing their half-eaten burgers and corndogs and put on the gas masks that were right next to him. The garbage was just barely a foot deep, around 11 inches, with a squatting Mr. Salt still acting like a pig. With everything on him ruined, he began eating the garbage, which was mostly discarded food. Especially nauseating for Mr. Salt was him eating discarded pizza crusts with bugs on them that had been sitting in that overhead garbage container for a week.

Veruca laughed with delight and cackled wildly, "Oh my sides hurt! I could only imagine what Kim, her idiot head of a friend, and Tara, if she gets arrested, looks like after this!" Her smile widened, "Maybe even worse than Father!" She snickered at this thought.

She then raised her hands and clapped them in the air loudly. Looking around, the seemingly-invincible princess grabbed a megaphone and announced on the PA system:

"Okay, my servants and butlers, you have done well! I will take my rest now but when I return tomorrow, you'd better be present at this auditorium because I'm gonna humiliate Kim Possible in this very manner!"

All the servants, butlers, maids and cooks looked around to Veruca, bowed to her and genuflected and headed off to their quarters for the night.

Veruca sat back down on the throne and the four strong arm-men butlers lifted the throne high and carried her off to her room.

While going past the kitchen on the way upstairs, they passed by the liquor cabinet where the whiskey, beer, and all alcoholic beverages were kept at the right temperature. This suddenly brought Veruca to stroking her chin with an evil snicker.

That made her an idea that she had in store, to celebrate with Kim being in jail and all.

_While in bed, the evil cheerleader princess thought of an evil plan, for it was now 1:15 in the morning.

If I wake up now, and get two of my servants, and jimmy up my parents' liquor cabinet, I could really cause a lot of attention on me! Ooohhh….I am so totally bad!

She got out of bed, got her handbag and keys, and began to tiptoe to the elevator.

The elevator operator smiled at Veruca, because the parenting rules were lax, and asked "Where are we going on this late night, O Mighty Veruca in Deed!"

"To the kitchen, operator," Veruca declared "I'm so gonna be evil on this evening!"

Veruca called on her expensive cell phone for the two servants, Servants 17 and 21, to join her operator smiled and pressed the button to go down.

Once the elevator got down to the kitchen level, Veruca met up with her two servants.

"So are you ready for this plan, servants?" the villainous cheerleading captain asked of her faithful servants.

"What is it, Holy One That is Veruca?" both Servants 17 and 21 asked to their master.

"Hmm….I have a plan that would involve me drinking alcohol and doing some crazy crap that would attract a lot of attention to me!" Veruca explained, "and Kim won't do a damn thing about it!"

Servants 17 and 21 liked this idea, knowing that they cared less of the heiress' health and more on keeping her happy.

The three of them approached the liquor cabinet and the servants punched in the necessary code to unlock it.

Once that was done, Veruca and her servants began to drink the beverages. She downed two beers and allowed the alcohol to work into her system. Her servants had half a whiskey bottle.

Veruca stumbled around and slurred her speech "Ughh…maybe we should drive, y'know….with the wheels and all!" She handed the drunk servants her keys and the three drunks went out to the garage, and got into her pink luxury SUV, her favorite.

Veruca stumbled into the front seat and then started the engine with the two servants in the back.

The SUV swerved along, beginning the damage by running over Mrs. Salt's favorite plants and drove out the gate.

With this, a monster was unleashed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Both Kim and Ron picked up a ride from Hobble in the backseat as they headed off to the branch of the State Highway Patrol.

"Feels so good to be in a backseat of a police car, Rufus" Ron smiled to his mole rat comrade. "and not be a cuffed criminal?"

Rufus gave two thumb us, exclaiming "Good!"

"That's my mole rat!" Ron laughed in giving Rufus a high five to each other.

"Booyah!" Rufus exclaimed with the greeting.

_Kim, meanwhile, was sitting in the front seat with Hobble. "Where do you think Veruca is now, Officer?"

"Mmm…can you put Wade again on-screen and tell me where she is?" Hobble asked, noting the Kimmunicator in her pants pocket.

"Sure, Officer Hobble!" Kim smiled and put up the Kimmunicator on the dashboard. Wade came on.

"Wade," she then inquired, "can you track Veruca to see which highway she is on?"

"Of course, Kim!" Wade smiled and typed in on his laptop to find the drunk and dangerous cheerleader, "She's heading south on Highway 49, swerving around on a two-lane highway. She's approaching the McLaurin area, right near Desoto Forest!"

"Okay, Wade, we're on our way there!" Kim commanded and then turned her head to Hobble, "Officer, to Highway 49! It's time for Veruca to suffer the drama!"

"Right away, Kimberly!" Hobble exclaimed as he put the Kimmunicator on the dashboard of his car.

"Wade, can you hack into her GPS and show a point where Veruca is on screen?" Wade pressed a button on his laptop as the screen zoomed out and a map of the highway was zoomed in on. A red dot flickered as it moved southwards on 49.

"She won't be that hard to find, Kim!" Wade smiled when finished up typing, "now let's see if Veruca likes the smell of prison food!"

"Oh, I bet she will, Wade! She will!" Kim sneered and then turned to Hobble. "Officer, there's Highway 49! Let's catch that mean cheerleader!"

"I'm on it, Kim!" Hobble yelled as he turned his car to Highway 49 South. Then an idea popped in his head, "Hmm….can the Kimmunicator connect to the police department to send a couple extra units. Oh and a Misssissippi Highway Patrol unit too?"

"Officer," Kim smiled as she took the Kimmunicator off the dashboard for a moment "I can do anything! The Middleton PD and Mississippi Patrol unit is sending.,….now! See, no big!"

She then put the Kimmunicator back on the dashboard to pinpoint Veruca's location.

But there would be another big indicator of Veruca's damages.

Ron and Rufus peered out the window and saw something unusual. It was a slightly damaged car that was stuck in the median with graffiti on the car's back with familiar initials. They gasped as it read VS. The lone occupant of the car was frustrated, and Ron could tell this with the throw of his coffee cup into the warm summer grass. He recognized the messed-up brown hair and tinted glasses of that occupant and the messed up Bueno Nacho uniform with a smelly stain on it. The SUV was stuck in the sticky mud.

Ron yelled out from back, "KP, take a look at this….." He pointed out the window to the damaged car with the initials VS on it.

Hobble pulled on over to the grassy median slowly.

He then put on the brake and stopped the police car for a moment.

Kim peered her eyes and looked at the damage too and the graffiti.

The cheerleader, with a quick hand, snatched the Kimmunicator from the dashboard and went outside to investigate.

The occupant of the car asked in a very familiar nasal tone, "Ughh…it's a little bit after 2 in the morning…"

"Ned?" Ron gasped at the sight of the local Bueno Nacho owner, with his clothes all wrinkly. "Why are you doing up so late. And….whoooo…" He caught wind of the foul smell. "Yeechh….reminds me of Gil at Lake Wannaweep…" Ron shuddered at the disturbing sight of that dreaded camp.

So did Rufus as well, trying to plug up his nose, "Pee-yewwww!"

"Ughh…..trying to run Bueno Nacho on the graveyard shift is not easy, Ron. I had to get a cup of coffee but unfortunately, most of the gas stations in town were out of it. So I had to try to search for some coffee outside of Middleton but unfortunately that awful cheerleader, Veruca, forced me off the road and her servants told me to eat grass on the ground!" Ned explained as he pointed out the grass stains on his mouth.

"Ughh….that Veruca….." Kim exclaimed, making a fist when she heard the name. Then she turned back and unclenched her fist "What else did she do and…..?" Then she noticed the foul stain on Ned's shirt " Ughhhh is that…."

"Yeah, it is vomit with alcohol and gross stuff, alright!" Ned yelled, pointing to his poor shirt "And on my best uniform too!

"PU…..TMI, Ned! I knew that Veruca was mentally crazy but this is just off the charts!" Kim replied with revulsion, sticking out her tongue while turning her head.

After doing this, she turned back to Ned and asked "What else?"

"After she vomited, she babbled out and rambled of how she was the 'best cheerleader ever' and 'this is my totally besall the while being drunk and all. Then she left in her SUV and drove off with those two servants of hers."

"Umm, speaking of which…" Kim thought for a moment before taking out a notebook and a pen, "can you give me an exact description of the SUV, Ned? I mean, that evil cheerleader has a lot of SUVs when she goes to school."

"It's her favorite, Kim! It's the one with the pink exterior with the initials VS in purple and white diamonds. There's some damage to the back side of the car. I was in the left lane, she was in the right, swerving wildly around between there and the side of the highway. She tapped me on the front of my car and, well….." He then pointed to the damage caused by that tap, "you know the rest!"

He then walked around and pointed to the purple VS initials on the back of his SUV, "Before that stupid cheerleader left, she spray-painted the back of my car!"

Kim scratched her chin for a moment after she finished writing up the investigative notes and whipped out her Kimmunicator. Wade came on screen.

"Wade, I need a scan on this graffiti on the car!" Kim insisted immediately to Wade.

"No problem, Kim!" Wade grinned as he pressed a button, opening up a tray-like compartment of the Kimmunicator.

Kim then put on gloves, took a swab as it absorbed the graffiti and put it on the tray. The Kimmunicator analyzed it briefly and it came out the result: Royal Diamond Purple.

"That color," Wade explained as he pointed out certain parts of the substance, "is a very good signature of Veruca!"

This brightened up Kim's eyes with an idea. She then rushed up to Ron and Hobble "Ron! We got Veruca this time!"

She spotted familiar sights: three Middleton PD police units and two Mississippi Highway Patrol cars. She looked at the time on her Kimmunicator: 2:18 AM! Ughhh…I am so not gonna let Veruca get away this time.

"Okay, Kim! Into the car!" Hobble ordered.

Kim then turned back at Ned, folding his arms. "Officer, can Ned come? His car's pretty…well….stuck!"

"Okay, Ned can come but only in the back seat with Ron!" Hobble sighed and nodded his head. Ned and Ron headed into the back seat of Hobble's car while Kim came to the front!"To Veruca!" Kim yelled as the police cars drove to where Veruca is located.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Veruca's slightly damaged pink SUV was swerving left and right along the southbound part of Highway 49. The sparkling diamonds of the V and S initials on the doors were not harmed. The driver's window was rolled down.

Inside the SUV, Veruca was singing along, badly, to one of the horrible songs she made on her failed album. The album that she made bombed so badly that a pack of 1,000 cds had to be burned for firewood during the winter.

One of her hands was on the steering wheel, motioning the vehicle to opposite lanes of the highway like crazy while she was holding a half-filled beer can in the other hand.

The two other servants, who were in the second row of the vehicle, were drinking beer too in the back seat, for they brought along a six-pack.

Veruca slurred and sputtered while looking at Servants 17 and 21, drunk at this point and took another swig of her beer. "Gluiggg….uggggg…..mmaghhh….maybe I can kick puppies on the curb or maybe I can…..umm…..kick the graves of war veterans and …blluu…..maybe spit on 'em too…!"

Servant 17 gave a laugh and said, "Totally, O Great Priyncess….ughh…. Maybe moon them too…"

"Ug…..hhh…..mmm….good idea, servant. I am free to …. Mmm….do whatever I want now that stupid idiot of a useless cheerleader is arrested…" the despised cheerleader exclaimed, twirling her finger wildly while taking another sip of the beer. The car was still swerving in the two lanes when sirens began to wail in the distance.

She looked back in her rearview mirror and yelled out "The cops!"

Her leg wobbled on one of the pedals and slightly tapped the brake pedal instead of the gas, making the car a little slower..

The twisted drunk cheerleader, thinking she pressed on the gas, shrieked wildly with a "Yeeeee-hawwwwwwww" extending her hand out the window and holding her beer can.

"I am the best goddamn cheerleading captain in the whole world, and no one can stop me!" she yelled for all the world to hear.

Veruca then went to her servant and yelled while still inebriated, "Servant, moon those stupid policemen or whatever!"

Looking up to the open sunroof, Servant 21 went up, standing tall on the sunroof and dropped his pants in front of the encroaching police cars.

Officer Hobble's siren rang out in the distance as he eventually caught up to within 500 feet of the vehicle.

Kim turned to the officer and asked "Hobble, you still have a megaphone or something?"

Hobble answered to the back, "Ron, is there a megaphone in the backseat?"

"I'm looking!" Ron shouted before pulling out one of the police seats that leads to the trunk. He felt something that was plastic. Rufus crawled into the open space to the origin of the substance that Ron was feeling. He noticed the little black trigger and the blue-white horn shape.

"Yeah…yeah….yea….." Rufus called out. He got the megaphone out of the trunk space and gave it to Ron .

"Thanks, little buddy!" Ron smiled while getting the police megaphone from Rufus' hands and started to holler in it, putting the volume level from three to five.

"Middleton Rocks!"

The sound vibrated to the occupants of the front.

Rufus and Kim both covered their ears, groaning in pain.

While doing so, Kim complained, "Ron, that's totally loud!" Then suddenly she popped an idea into her ingenious and inventive mind. "Mmm…can you give me the megaphone? I'm gonna put an end to Veruca's little escapades!"

Ron gave a slight nod of his head and gave Kim the police-issue megaphone.

Kim grinned as she turned up the level from five to seven. "This'll be loud enough for mean V to hear! Hobble, can you roll down the passenger window? I want that idiot cheerleader to hear loud and clear that I've totally had enough of her!"

Hobble smirked through the Irish Brogue, "Right away, Kim! Hopefully this'll teach her manners and respect for the law!" He then rolled down the passenger window.

_Kim's smirk then faded briefly as she turned her angry into the police megaphone, "Veruca Salt, get out of your SUV, NOW!" Veruca stopped her hooting and hollering and turned her head to hear that voice.

Her eyes immediately bulged when she noticed the familiar fiery red hairstyle whose spirit cannot be put down or extinguished. And she was just a few feet away.

"No….this cannot be…..IT CANNOT BE!"

"Oh but it is, mean V!" Kim continued to bark out commands from the megaphone, "Pull over to the side, NOW!"

"Oh no I won't and how the Hell did you get out of jail ? I had EVERYTHING planned to destroy your little self-esteem !" Veruca yelled back and ordered her drunken servant to moon Hobble's car in the hopes of distracting them. Servant 21 got on top of the sunroof, dropped his pants, and mooned Hobble's car.

Kim replied with disgust over this vile tactic Veruca unleashed and exclaimed in the megaphone, "Ughh….that's totally disgusting, evil V! And don't you remember that I can do anything?"

"I know because I'm a better cheerleader than you, Possible. And you can't do anything because you're an idiot!" Veruca taunted Kim and gave her a raspberry and tried to speed away from them.

_Kim growled at these vehement insults to her and whipped out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I need a way to stop that crazy cheerleader's car! Any idea?" the cheerleader asked when Wade came on.

Wade typed in his computer and pointed out this, "You still have that hair pin and the super-expansive watermelon super-bubble gum in your mission pack?"

Kim got out her mission pack and got out a weird-looking hair pin with a red blip on it and a ordinary piece of watermelon bubblegum, "You mean these two items?"

"Yeah!" the tech genius replied, "I guarantee that when you throw it far enough, she'll get a spiky surprise!"

The cheerleader looked at her fingers on her hand, "I flicked things against the Tweebs when I was young in the restaurant, Wade, it'll be no big for me!" She first flicked the hair pin.

The hair pin, mechanically advanced by Wade and Global Justice, flew and guided as far as it can, over Veruca's pink luxury SUV, until it reached 1,000 feet in front of her. The pin then expanded into four spike strips, spanning the two-lane southbound part of the highway. Veruca closed her eyes wildly and sped up, thinking that she was home free.

Then she heard the four most unpleasant sounds of her life…..POP-POP-POP-POP! The vehicle began to spin out of control as Veruca lost her grip.

"What's happening?" the deb exclaimed as she tried to regain control of her four-flattened tire SUV.

Seizing this ample opportunity, Kim then filcked the super-expansive watermelon as far as she could. Once again, thanks to Wade and Global Justice, the seemingly small piece of bubblegum automatically rushed over the crippled SUV and quickly expanded to about 900 times its size in front of the vehicle. Like the spike strips, it covered both lanes of the highway

Hobble and the other officers then slammed on the brakes to prevent their tires from being skewered by the spike strips.

The SUV's flattened tires were now trapped underneath the pinky goo.

Veruca, dazed, drunk, and confused, fell out the SUV face-first into the giant sticky piece of gum.

She was completely trapped.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kim smirked as she finally captured the evil deb for the first time in her life.

"The deb's approaching the end of the road….!" Kim smirked before the Kimmunicator beeped once more.

She smiled as she picked it up "What's up, Wade!"

"Be careful, Kim! As I said, the gum's very sticky!" Wade warned the teenaged agent.

"So, how am I gonna arrest Veruca if she's stuck on the gum?" Kim implied a question, scratching her head.

Wade pointed below and smiled, "Glad you have me around, Kim!

"Kim looked down and saw that her shoes have been transformed.

The tech guru smiled as he continued "These boots were made for even the stickiest of substances!"

All Kim did was give a wide smile Ron and Rufus then caught up to Kim from Hobble's car and smirked, "Ready to detain the one who ruined my Mad Dog…..?"

"…..and send the both of us to jail? Oh yeah, I'm so ready!" Kim continued to smirk. She obtained two other pairs of handcuffs from the officers and got out her usual pair of her standard heavy-duty handcuffs usually reserved for arresting Drakken.

Veruca moaned and groaned as she struggled to get out of the sticky gum..

"Ughh….this….is….totally…..DISGUSTING!" the deb yelled drunkenly. She tilted her head forward and saw that both Servant 17 and Servant 21 landed face-first in the gum, totally trapped for the awaiting police.

"That damn stupid red head cost me $5,000 in damages!" Veruca continued her ongoing drunk rant, "And it's gonna come out of her stupid family! Once I sue them, I'll make sure that they'll be huddling around a dying fire, eating a can of beans for their dinner!" She finally got up, although struggling to keep balance because she was not only drunk but also wearing high-heels, and looked at her usually-white mink coat.

She looked on it and gasped in an awful dismay. Her mink coat was totally covered in the pink gum. "That Possible is really pushing me to THE LIMITS!" Her ranting and growling continued to increase, trying to walk but stumbled around in those heels.

Then she heard a snap that came from her left leg. Veruca looked down and began to whine and cry.

The heel to her left stiletto broke underneath the weight of both Veruca and the stickiness of her gum-covered mink coat. She shrieked and whined out loud over her ruined plan. The twirling of handcuffs broke Veruca's concentration, or whatever is left of it.

The evil peanut deb, through her tears of rage, turned her head around and saw a grinning Kim, twirling a set of handcuffs with her fingers. The two others were hooked onto her beltloops . She got them from Hobble and a couple of the other State Patrolmen as she prepared to walk through the gum.

Veruca angrily cried, "You asshole! Do you realize what you did to my pink SUV?" She whined about the damages of especially the four mutilated tires that cost Veruca $1,000. "You cannot win, Possible!"

"Oh?" Kim just smiled, not fazed by Veruca's threats, "what about….like…right now, mean V?" She then pointed with her finger toward the two servants that were stuck with the gum. Once she did that, she flipped five times up in the air behind Veruca's servants, and slapped the cuffs on the only free body parts, their hands, as quick as she could.

The police just simply rolled away the remnants of the gum as two paddy wagons arrived to take away the two servants entrapped with the gum.

_"NO! THIS IS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!" a gum-remnant Veruca screamed as her two servants were taken away.

"To me, evil V, this is totally fair!" Kim smirked, twirling around the third pair of handcuffs, intended for the primary person who nearly ruined her reputation. "You're so gonna totally pay for what you did to me, to Ron…to everybody else!"

"No way!" Veruca snapped back, not knowing that she was in a boatload of trouble already. "Your family deserved to be wearing rags as clothes behind the damn homeless shelter, all your idiot family members! And your dad….well….he's gonna be…..hic….hic…..drinking cheap booze over how he became a failure to his idiot family!"

It was clear that the drinking she did finally got to her brain.

Kim's smirk disappeared to that of an angry face, the one that would strike fear into Drakken. "How….dare you speak that way against my family….ESPECIALLY my dad! Ooohhh…. You're so gonna be done for, you mean V!"

"Oh yeah?" Veruca gave her infamous viper smile, "and what are you going to do about it?"

She totally underestimated her opponent.

Kim crouched down and jumped high in the air, cuffs in hand. The silver metal of the cuffs shined in the moonlight like a thousand sharpened daggers.

For a moment, the spoiled brat was confused, "Huh….where did Possible go?" Then after two flips, the redhead cheerleader dived down, feet-first, to grab Veruca's hands and slap the cuffs behind the deb's back.

The next thing the peanut debutante heard was the automatic clicking of the cuffs behind her back.

"What the…." Veruca grunted, trying to get the cuffs free off of her. Then, she collapsed into the huge stickiness of the watermelon gum

Kim did a backflip and appeared in front of the deb. "What's wrong, V? Can't get loose?"

Veruca struggled and groaned against the cuffs in the sticky gum, "NOOOO! I shall arrest you for violating my law!"

Kim just snickered, "Oh yeah and your so-called law?"

Veruca barked back "Yes, you idiot, that law! No one can DARE to insult me ever again! And you're gonna be thrown in jail again because of it!"

"Veruca….. your evil law that you used to arrest me and Ron is totally null and void!" Kim triumphantly spoke these words as she stood proud and tall over the fallen cheer captain. "Now, the people of Middleton can freely criticize you, which they already have a right to do so called the First Amendment, you evil scum-ridden captain!"

"What…" Veruca panicked and screamed "…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is not HAPPENING!"

_

Kim then caught her attention to a convoy on headlights headed towards the arrest scene of Veruca. She turned around and noticed that the national media outlets had sent out their news crews to cover the scene.

"Oh great…" Kim groaned, "The circus is here…"

Ron asked, "The circus, Kim? You mean with the elephants and the…." He then gasped upon uttering the word, "Monkeys?"

"No, no, no, Ron….the media circus! Now this event's going to be covered worldwide…." Kim groaned even louder.

Her partner shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Well, why can't Wade just simply make the event go away?"

"If Wade tries to break into the grid, it would shut down the Internet! And I have enough drama to face from just simply arresting Veruca…"

"Ohhh…. Right, KP….." Ron realized what the backlash would be if Wade had shut down the Internet.  
_

Then two of the police officers began to take the gum-ridden cheerleader away. Hobble declared "Veruca Salt, you are under arrest for underaged drinking and DUI!" and then read her the right.

"Why are you doing this to me? I am the Supreme Princess of Middleton High! I want you to release me NOW!" Veruca screamed and cried as she was dragged by two police officers to a Mississippi Highway Patrol car. The policemen were not gonna release of their pincer-like grip on the handcuffed deb.

The media-frenzied paparazzi began to climb out of their vehicles en masse and surrounded the evil deb and her arresting officers. They were taking photo after photo of the deranged celebrity teenager. Two news helicopters began to circle in the sky, sending streaming video of the arrest and zoomed-in shots of Veruca crying.

The peanut deb princess was now in a royal tantrum of her own once she was escorted into the back seat of the vehicle by the stronger policemen.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" she wailed with hot tears in her eyes once the door to the cop car was closed. One of the photographers got close enough to snap a picture of Veruca facing the lens of the camera, crying out for her mom.

As the news media crews left the area, Ron then caught up to Kim and smiled, "Well, KP, looks like that we did a job well-done!"

"Yep," Kim replied with a wide grin, "and it looks like little mean Veruca will be going to jail for a long time to come!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(two weeks after Veruca was convicted of the DUI)

Kim, with her head down and her hands in her capri pants pockets, was kicking a pinecone on the cracked concrete of the sidewalk leading up to Middleton High. Ron was walking right next to her with Rufus in his fave pocket.

"I still cannot believe it, Ron!" Kim sighed while gently kicking the pinecone. "I am totally speechless of what Veruca did in court! She even used that stupid and unnecessary 'cute batting eyelash' tactic of hers to get a lighter sentence! "

"Aww, c'mon, KP!" Ron gave a nervous laugh, "At least you don't get to see her around school..."

Kim cut him off with a stare and kicked the pinecone aside off the sidewalk and into the grass, "Um, Ron...Veruca being sent to only two months in Juvenille Hall is only gonna occupy her summer! So, unfortunately, she's gonna be back at school by the time August rolls around!"

"But look on the bright side, Kim! It's gonna be her senior year and once that ends, she won't be on the cheer squad anymore!" Ron tried some way to guarantee Kim's promises of Veruca leaving the grounds of Middleton High.

"No, Ron, I mean sometime soon!" Kim answered back, "and if I know that evil cheerleader, she is bound to do something so stupid that it would kick a normal student out of Middleton High for good!"

Ron scratched his head, reply "What would that slime Veruca do…" Rufus also scratched his head in curiosity.

Kim then sighed, "I think we should bite the bullet, Ron, and hope for the best if Veruca does anything….you know….. out of the ordinary! Then the authorities will take care of her!"

"Yeah, agreed, KP…." Ron muttered to himself before the two came upon the school.

_The three then came up on Middleton High School, picturesque school of so many memories, good ones and bad ones.

"Just think about it, Ron." Kim grinned, looking at the exterior of the school, "Two years from now, you, me, and everyone else in our class is gonna throw the caps up high…." She blushed and sighed imagining all her class throwing their graduation caps in the hot May summer sun, "I can only imagine it now!"

Then, she thought of a strange idea of this moment.

She then put her left hand behind Ron's back and rested her head against his for the first time.

"It'd be perfect, KP! Me, you, Monique, Bonnie, Tara, and everyone else celebrating in our grad robes and everything…" Ron smiled as he then rested his head against Kim's and put his hand behind her back.

_The show of display and affection looked very romantic to the two. It was something that they felt for the first time ever!

Even Rufus' beady eyes grew in and Ron's eyes then turned to each other and backed off each other for a moment in stunned surprise.

"Whoa….Ron…..what was that?" Kim anxiously asked her friend.

Ron put his hands up in the air and replied, "I dunno, KP! Just a spur of the moment, I guess!"

Kim, still eyes widened with a surprise, said "I don't know either, Ron! But what I do know is this, there are gonna be a lot of changes for our junior year!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed and gave a slight nod of the head, "and as friends, we can get through these changes!"

"That's what being a true friend is all about, Ron!" Kim grinned, "and we'll so totally-"

Her eyes then turned from the attention of Ron to that of a few of the Middleton Mad Dog football players exiting from the gym to the football stadium right next door.

She gave a deep sigh, for it reminded her of one of her failed missions of attempting to save nine Mad Dog players from the evil clutches of Veruca.

Kim inquired as the smile returned, "Hey, Ron, wanna see a Mad Dog football practice?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders "Okay, KP. Whatever takes my mind of seeing that Veruca's sick face on TV sounds fine with me!"

Kim laughed joyfully, "Same here, Ron! Now, let's come on and cheer on our Mad Dogs at practice!"

Rufus then got out a little yellow pom-pom, exclaiming "Go Mad Dogs Go!"

The two then headed towards the football stadium.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On the Middleton High football field, Middleton head coach Steve Barkin was looking at this years' Mad Dog football team. His forehead was sweating underneath the intensity of the hot Mississippi 95-degree sun despite having a cap was talking with the offensive coordinator, Mac MacGill.

"Still thinking about that decision you made?" Mac asked Mr. Barkin as he walked up to him.

"Yeah," Barkin replied, "but it's for the reputation of the program. The players obviously had alcohol and were underaged! I had to come in and expel their asses from the team!"

"Definitely, but a few of them were our best players!" Mac sighed, kicking the turf, "and what's gonna become of the morals for the rest of the team?"

"I don't know, Mac, but we'd better get more chaperones and make sure that no parties serve any alcohol whatsoever! Maybe we can get Possible's and Stoppable's parents to be the chaperones for this years' senior football player parties. That way, we won't have any problems or incidents like the one two weeks ago."

Mr. Barkin gave his best answer to the offensive coordinator. "I've grown up around here and knew that morals would make up the fiber of this town of 15,000. I'm not going to have some spoiled cheerleader captain mess up the entire season!"

"That would be the best idea for these seniors to have a good school year without getting drunk at some bar!" Mac nodded his head, "If we can get these boys out there on that field concentrated on getting just 1-0 for each game, I believe we can make it all the way."

"Yeah…..I do hope so…." Barkin sighed, looking back towards his 115 players plays that's he's gonna narrow down to only 90 players for the combined varsity/junior varsity roster. "these kids are the symbol of what the Mad Dogs and what the entire community stand for. I just cannot allow them to let the town down…..ever…."

"I mean, a few of these kids come from South Middleton….one-parent homes….I have to teach all of them of how their actions on the field represent the town in general. We have to stand together as a team, win or loss!"

Barkin then looked on the field for the primary Middleton Mad Dog quarterback who was to be named his starter.

_The junior 16-year old Mad Dog quarterback, Stan Marsh, dropped back and threw to one of the senior Mad Dog receivers by the name of Ladrecius Nesbitt, over and over. He was wearing a red jersey and football pants. The Mad Dog helmet was trying to shield his black hair from getting too sweaty, but he had been throwing for almost a good hour.

"That's good, Ladrecius!" Stan yelled with a smile, zooming "let's keep it up."

"Okay, Stan!" Ladrecius smiled, giving the ball back to Stan. The quarterback then armed up and threw the ball back to Ladrecius with accuracy.

Then a junior second-string Mad Dog linebacker, whom was taking a water-break along with the rest of the Mad Dog defense for a few minutes, came up to Stan. He had a red afro for his hair.

His name was Kyle Broflovski.

"Kyle, you think this season is gonna go well?" Stan asked his best friend of many years, "I mean, eight of our players got kicked out for Veruca's awful party!"

"I know, and my parents told me to never ever go there because of … you know… the season preview for that horrible show everyone's talking about?" Kyle said, shuddering in fear. "They told me that one Parent Television Council member had vomited for an hour when she saw the content."

"Totally disgusting, Kyle, that is totally disgusting!"

Stan, for the first time in an hour, stopped throwing and went to the sideline bench with Kyle. He went to the ice chest that was filled with water, grabbed the nozzle and took a brief drink.

Once he put it back down, he sat down and Kyle continued, "Veruca got sent to jail for a good reason that, in the end, her wealth and sick lifestyle will indeed ruin her!"

"Well said, Kyle… well said!" Stan said with a smile. He then looked at another part of the field where Coach Barkin was walking to his 25 or so seniors on the team and the photographer for the _Middleton Gazette _preparing to take a photo of the group. "And when we have our senior football photo taken, we'll be sitting next to each other as a good group of friends!"

Then another Mad Dog defensive player came up to the two. He, like them, was a 16-year old junior but he spotted a closed crop haircut of blonde hair.

"Hey, Butters!" Stan turned his head and saw Leopold 'Butters' Stotch sitting right next to him.

"Hey, Stan, did you hear about….." the junior eagerly questioned, waving his arms .

Middleton's own quarterback interrupted "Yes, Butters, I knew about the arrest?"

"Well," Butters asked in exasperation, "how did you know?"

"Um….the news, Butters! They've been reporting on that story for weeks now!" Stan unenthusiastically replied, "Veruca just can't seem to get her ugly little face off the news!"

"I know, fellas, but it's just big news!" Butters stammered.

Stan snapped, "Please, Butters, we don't wanna mention that evil cheerleader again!""Uhhh…okay, guys!" Butters agreed and joined in with the rest of the Mad Dog defense for a water.

Stan then turned his head to the scattered crowd, mostly interested on-lookers braving the 95-degree heat. He then noticed Kim and Ron and waved to them.

"Hey, Kim, are you gonna hold a couple of football parties over at your parent's house?" Stan yelled in the distance.

"I don't know, Stan!" Kim called back, "I'm gonna have to talk with my dad first!"  
"Okay, Kim, I'll see the both of you later!" Stan exclaimed with a grin.

_Kim and Ron both sat down on the steel bleachers. Rufus sat down along with them, bringing a little fan with him to keep himself cool.

"Kim, do you think it's a good idea? I mean we could go to the pool over at the Middleton Multi-Gym downtown or something…." Ron asked while pitching out an idea to keep indoors. Sweat began to form on his head.

Kim smiled, put down one of her little pillows and put on a hat as well as a big umbrella over the both of them, presumably to protect them from the sun's rays. "Well, I just wanna see how our Mad Dog football team is gonna perform this year. I've heard this team could go all the way to State!"

"We'd better hope so, KP! But who's gonna do the Mad Dog without…" Then he looked at the football field and closed his eyes momentarily and rested on that little pillow. The sun did not bother him, for he was in the shade.

He can only imagine some sort of an idea…

And in his mind, he can picture it all. Him, wearing the jersey of his favorite number, number 7, holding the ball triumphantly up in the air for all the world to see!

"And TOUCHDOWN will go to Ron Stoppable for the Middleton Mad Dogs!" the PA announcer blared throughout the speaker system from the press box.

He was showered in a sea of cheers, whistles, and applause!

But no cheer came louder than that of Kim Possible yelling, "GO, MAD DOGS!" as loud as she could and there seemed to be no end to her boundless energy.

"GO MAD DOGS…GO MAD DOGS….MAD DOGS…"

"DOGS…DOGS"

"Umm…Ron…Ron…Ron, wake up!" Kim demanded, rubbing Ron's back to wake him up.

Ron suddenly woke up from this Damascus moment, eyes wide open and totally determined. Rufus came up to his shoulder, confused.

"Uhh...Ron...why the look?" Kim asked, perplexed at this sudden determination.

He beamed, speaking with determination, and exclaimed "KP, I know what I'm gonna do for my junior year!"

Kim looked at him a bit, still confused, "Ron, what do you mean by this?"

"Kim, I am going to join… the football team!" he declared with a dramatic pose.

Kim dropped her jaw in surprise … and so did Rufus too.

**AN: I do not own the characters of Friday Night Lights, they are owned by NBC Universal**

**I also do not own the characters of South Park, the show is owned by Comedy Central.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ron, you so cannot be serious about joining the football team!" Kim exclaimed.

"And why not, KP? I think it is the best way I can give back to the football team after what Veruca put me through that killed my Mad Dog and made it into an….an….abomination!" Ron demanded to know why he shouldn't take this one chance.

"I just….don't wanna see you hurt on the football. That would be a really horrible sitch if it were to happen!" Kim explained why Ron shouldn't gamble away his junior year like that.

"The Ron-man can take care of anything, Kim! Remember the time I tamed Gil?" Ron asked Kim, trying to bring up the second Wannaweep incident that made him a hero.

"Of course I remembered clearly, Ron, but that was an entirely different sitch." Kim replied with a worrying quiver, "Ron….I have a fear that if you do get injured on the field, and believe me, I've seen my share of them, and be transported away in an ambulance, I'll never be able to forgive myself…." She buried her face in doom and gloom over this dreadful thought.

"KP, I have matured much since freshman year! I have grown up and improved myself ever since I first became the Mad Dog. Of course there were a dissatisfied cheerleader here and there, but I gave my heart out for this team. Being on the football team now is my only shot left of proving myself to the entire Mad Dog community and the ultimate symbol of our friendship." Ron said while giving a smile that could light up a room, "Think about it, KP, you and the other cheerleaders, well, except for Veruca of course, cheering for me and the Mad Dogs to victory after victory! It's an unbeatable combination!"

Kim was affected by this touching moment, "Ron…..it may be the weirdest idea you have…..but it just might work!"

"You…you mean….?" Ron asked happily.

"Mmm….I think we can give this football thing a try." Kim replied with a smile.

"But of course….." She then pointed to Coach Barkin, "I think we should bring it up with Mr. Barkin first."

"No problem, KP. I've got it all taken care of!" Ron concluded with a smile before standing up from the bleachers. "And can you take care of Rufus for me for a few?" He began to go down the steel bleachers to the football field.

"Of course, Ron!" Kim happily answered back. Rufus then climbed up to the cheerleader's shoulder and got out a little flag of the Middleton Mad looked all around the football field and noticed three familiar faces. "Hmm…..those players look very familiar to me….I gotta go and check it out!" There was something that connected her to these three players, but she didn't know and Rufus, whom was on her shoulder, decided to check out who these three Mad Dog football players were.

_She jumped over the railing of the bleachers to the soft tuft grass connecting between it to the track and then rushed up to those three football players.

Two of the three football players came up to Kim.

Kim began to study the first two helmeted players, wearing jersey numbers 9 and 87. And she was surprised that they were only 5'3 tall, a few inches shorter than her.

"Um, aren't you a little short to be Mad Dog football players?" Kim began to strike up the conversation between the two short football players.

"Sis, you should totally know better than to judge by height…." one of the small Mad Dog football players replied in a familiar voice.

"…..or by our weight either!" the other Mad Dog football player replied as they unbuttoned their helmets to reveal themselves.

It was the Tweebs.

Kim dropped her jaw in a sharp and unexplained surprise, pointing at both her brothers. Rufus rubbed his eyes too.

"The Tweebs…..on the football team? That so cannot be possible!"Jim nodded his head and smirked, "Well, we got the highest grades on the state algebra exam in the entire state!"

Tim concluded their reasoning, "So they bumped us up by two grades and here we are, freshmen in high school! So all we're doing is following our family's motto! Hicka-bicka-boo!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Anything's possible for a Possible and-freshmen in high school?" Kim was caught by surprise again by Tim's remark. "Oh great! On top of Veruca, I have to deal with the Tweebs too!"

"Hoo-sha! Oh and Coach Barkin was so impressed by our catches earlier in the day that we made the Mad Dog football team. I'm wearing number 9 while Tim has 87!" Jim smiled as the two performed high-fives.

Kim gave a face-palm with one hand, knowing that she has one football sitch to deal with when it comes to the Tweebs and the other football sitch is just not far from her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Ugh….whatever, Tweebs!" Kim scoffed at her brothers, "Just make sure you don't mess up!"

"Oh don't worry….." Tim smiled as he popped his helmet back on, "Barkin started us on the junior-varsity team anyways, so we won't have much playing time unless the other team loses very big!"

"Yeah, and most of the time, you'll see us on the sidelines." Jim laughed as he too put his helmet back on. "But when the game's on the line, expect the both of us, and a few of the other JV players, to pump up the crowd!"

"Hmm….." Kim contemplated on this moment of opportunity with hesitation "fine, Tweebs. But you'd better not, during the season, read anything in my diary!"

Jim and Tim snickered to each other and the both of them said, "Oh we won't!" Then Tim explained "Oh and also today, here's the main thing of today's football practice!"

"Oh, and what's that?" Kim demanded to know, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently on the grassy turf.

Tim pointed right behind Kim, saying, "They're trying out to see who's going to become the main Mad Dog running back, that's all!"

"The running back?" Kim asked her brothers, looking behind her at five Mad Dog football players with Mr. Barkin.

"Yeah! You know that Stan's gonna be the Mad Dog starting quarterback? Well, today's gonna decide who's the starting running back, y'know the one who gets the most carries?" Tim replied with exasperation.

On the opposite end of the field, eleven players of the Mad Dogs' defense huddled around with Coach Barkin, holding his pad of defensive plays.

"Now, remember defense, I want you to try and wrap up the ball carrier but not be too aggressive out there because you can get your ass thrown out of the game!"

"Yes, sir!" The defensive team captain for the Mad Dogs, senior linebacker Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, yelled!The other ten players around Eugene broke the huddle. Mr. Barkin scribbled something on his pad, turned around and saw Ron.

"Hiya, Mr. B!" Ron sheepishly greeted and waved.

Mr. Barkin sighed, "What is it, Stoppable?"

"Mr. Barkin, sir…..I was wondering if I could…y'know…." Ron stammered for a little.

Barkin yelled in Ron's face, "Come on, Stoppable, spill it! You know I don't have all day long to do this practice!"

"I was wondering if I could join the football team, Mr. B!" Ron screamed in agony, "Please don't give me summer school! Oh please don't give me summer school!"

The brief flare-up temper by Mr. Barkin was cooled down, "Sorry, Stoppable, for my temper. I had to go through the expulsion papers of nine Mad Dog football players and it's put a lot of stress on me and….." But when he got the message that Ron was trying out for the team, his eyes became widened with surprise.

"You? Stoppable? On the football team?"

"Yep, Mr. Barkin, the Ron-man's gonna play for the Mad Dogs this year!" Ron beamed with pride in his eye.

"And what gave you the inspiration for this, Stoppable?" Barkin asked, folding his hands.

Ron held up two fingers, "Two reasons why, Mr. B, one, for the Middleton Mad Dog mascot that unfortunately ruined by Veruca and two, for KP!"

"Hmmm…" Mr. Barkin thought, trying to make a decision "…sounds legit reasons to me. You do have a lot of Mad Dog spirit, Stoppable. One of her parties got nine of my players expelled, and they were in their senior year…..shame."

"Yeah, it was, Mr. B. Anyways….hello…..my joining the team?" Ron asked the main reason why he was standing in front of Mr. Barkin's presence.

"Oh yeah, Stoppable…" Barkin said with a smile, getting back on topic, "Since Salt's affected both of us, why don't we call it even. I'll allow you to try out for the team and see where you fit."

"Boo-yah!" Ron excitedly yelled, exulted in triumph, "I won't let you down, Mr. B!"

"Jerseys and everything are in the football lockers in the gym , Stoppable." Mr. Barkin explained, pointing to the gym.

"Badical! The Ron-man's gonna make a name for himself!" Ron smiled, going by himself to the gym.

Ron went into the gym to get the necessary football equipment. He wanted to see which jersey would be right for him. He already had the pads, the football pants and the cleats.

"Let's see….let's see…..hmmm…." he looked at the jerseys that former Middleton Mad Dogs wore for the glory and pride of their team and their town.

Then… he turned to a familiar number that he associated with luck, number 7. It was hanging on a hangar.

"Boo-yah! The Ron Factor always has the skills of lucky seven by his side!" Ron exclaimed with his clenched fist. He took the jersey off the hangar and prepared to change.

_Wait till Kim sees this!_

**AN: I do not own any of the Spider-man characters, which are owned by Marvel.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ron came out the gym doors, now looking stylish in his football uniform, wearing the number 7 jersey and all.

Unfortunately, he was forgetting one vital thing.

"Hope if I can impress KP with this tryout perfor…." Ron spoke to himself before feeling the soft pat of blonde hair on the tip of his head.

_Oh, great…..the helmet! _Ron thought with his eyes widened over forgetting the helmet. _KP does not wanna see me without the Ron sportin' some headgear!_

He went back to the gym and to the Mad Dog football locker area and spotted a purple helmet! "Bingo! The Ron-man has a helmet with his name-o!" Ron yelled excitedly and put on the football helmet.

"Now I can finally prove myself to the team and especially to that evil Veruca for what she did to the Mad Dog…my Mad Dog!"

He then went out the locker room and went outside, determined to make the team.

Kim then went back to the top of the stands along side with Rufus.

He handed Kim a pair of binoculars in the hopes of spotting Ron on the playing field.

"Any sign of Ron?" the redhead cheerleader asked Rufus.

The mole rat scanned the field, shielding his eyes from the glare of the Mississippi summer heat, for Ron and looked to the left side, or the North end-zone and spotted a player wearing the number 7 jersey shouting out "Boo-yah!"

The beady eyes of Rufus was in disbelief and surprise as he yelled out and pointed, "Ron! Ron!"

Kim took the binoculars and spotted the player wearing the number 7 jersey, "Oh yeah, that's Ron alright…..complete with boo-yah and everything….."

Ron, now helmeted, waved at Kim. "Hey, KP! The Ron-man's totally ready!"

"I know, Ron!" Kim yelled "Now get out there and show 'em what you got!"

The blonde then headed toward the football field where Coach Barkin was just beginning the full-contact scrimmage.

Coach Barkin was going through the motions of his running back tandem, knowing that one of the running backs will be picked to get the majority of the carries for those cool autumn Friday nights."Down…..set….hut!" Stan Marsh, the Mad Dog quarterback, barked the calls, handing off to the running back who's going into his senior year, Ladario Weathers, through an eleven-man Mad Dog defense. Ladario bounced off a couple of defenders and Vince Lasalle, the Mad Dogs' cornerback, brought him down. Vince helped Ladario back up and ran back to the other players.

Ron frantically yelled, waving one hand in the air, "Mr. Barkin! Mr. Barkin! I'm ready!"Mr. Barkin turned around and saw Ron approaching him. He was with a confident grin, "Ah, Stoppable! Ready for a nice test of football? Ready for the battle of the pigskin?"

"You know the Ron's ready for anything!" Ron smirked as he gave the football to Barkin, taking off his helmet for a moment.

"Well," Barkin sneered as he switched his eyes to the Mad Dog defensive unit, "let's see if you can get through the Mad Dog defense!"

"I'll try, Mr. B!" Ron saluted and then put his helmet back on. He stood behind the fullback of the Mad Dogs, whom was Troy Bolton and Stan, ready to take the handoff.

Above on the bleachers, Kim closed her eyes an saying, "I cannot watch my long-time friend getting smashed like a pancake! I totally cannot watch!"

Rufus too put his hands over his beady eyes, not wanting to see his owner pounded to the turf.

The eleven Mad Dogs on offense lined up against the eleven Mad Dogs on defense.

Coach Barkin drew up a simple run play, up the middle, no frills, and blew his whistle.

Stan barked the commands "Dog 95.…Dog 95.…..set…" Ron, in the number 7 jersey, was beginning to sweat while thinking, _Come on…..better not screw up this chance…._

The ball was snapped.

Stan then gave the ball off to Ron. He swerved to the middle and used his 130-pound body to go through the offensive line with ease. But then he felt something on his back. Ron turned around and saw that a Mad Dog linebacker was behind him. It turned out to be a brown-haired senior with black eyes. His name was Theodore J. Detweiler, or just TJ for short.

TJ tried to wrap up Ron, but failed to do so. He somehow stiff-armed him to the ground with one hand while handling the football in the other.

"Come on, legs, don't fail me now!" Ron insisted on his legs to move faster.

Suddenly, he was picking up more speed from those two legs. Vince, the cornerback, was the next player who tried to wrap up Ron but failed to tackle him. Barkin was stunned that his defense couldn't wrap up Ron, but his jaw came unhinged even more in disbelief at the speed that Ron was outrunning the Mad Dog defense.

Kim opened up her eyes, hoping that Ron was okay and not flattened like a pancake. She opened her eyes at the exact moment that Vince failed to wrap up Ron and he was off to the races at full speed. Her jaw dropped at the sheer speed that her best friend was utilizing on the football field. Rufus had much the same reaction.

"Ron? A football star…..? Now I've totally seen everything!" Kim exasperated as Ron advanced toward the end zone. But then an incredible idea came to her, "Mmm….maybe Ron being a football player might not be a bad idea after all, huh Rufus?"

Rufus gave a wide smile and nodded his head, "Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Both Kim and Rufus then rushed down from the bleachers to the field

Ron was outpacing the nearest Mad Dog defender by at least 10 yards with a lot of speed within those legs of his and ran into the end zone.

Barkin's jaw stopped its dropping and applauded wildly, "I guess we found our new starting running back."

He then ran toward the end zone.

Ron looked around the applauding Mad Dog players and few fans present, some with dropped jaws. Eugene Thompson, TJ, Vince, and the other members of the Mad Dog defense joined in on the celebration. _I think I'm beginning to like this! Me…..a true football hero!_

Then…. He began to do a wild celebration dance as he dropped the football to the stadium turf, "Boo-yah…..I'm the best! I'm the best! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" And then he did a hula hoop and the Macarena, an excessive celebration.

Kim performed a face palm, "Oh, Ron….please don't do that dance every Friday night!"

Rufus did likewise too, not wanting to see the shame of his owner.

Barkin's smile faded away into a stern look, "Stoppable, you already have the starting job as running back! Don't mess it up with your celebrations!

"Ron stopped his celebration and did a soldier salute, "I won't let you down, Mr. B!"

Kim then walked up to Ron and smiled, "Ron, that was totally a spankin' performance out there!" Then she looked at Barkin and added "But please no …. you know….. strange dances that could put me in Humiliation Nation!""Okay, Kim! Gotcha, the Ron-man won't do any dance that would put the team at risk!" Ron made a promise to Kim that he vowed never to forget.

_"Ron…..Ron….""Ron, wake up!" Kim insisted. They were back in the present day when a rumble of thunder woke up Ron.

"Are we there yet, .P?"

"Yep, we are, Ronald!"

Apparently, James' car has come to a complete stop.

The Possible family, Tara, Ron and Rufus were at the school administrative building, where Veruca was to take her last stand.

**AN: I do not own the HSM characters, they are property and copyrighted by Disney.**

**AN2: I do not own the characters of Recess (TJ and Vince), they are also copyright to Disney.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Possible family, Ron, and Tara were parked among a crowded house at the administration building. They got out the car and walked onto the sidewalk approaching the building while also getting three umbrellas to protect themselves from the rain.

Kim looked at all of the cars that came for this meeting through the pouring rain.

"Hmm…..looks like everyone in town's here for the meeting…" Kim said before tilting her eyes toward a familiar set of four limousines parked to the side of the administration building and one of them was in the peculiar color of hot pink. There were guards in one-thousand dollar suits everywhere around those four limousines.

Kim also heard the growling of the pit bulls and noticed the wild flapping of the pink flags on the hoods of the limousines, the pink flags that hold the golden S initial. This was the signature of the Salt Armada.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky when she stared at the signature pink limousine parked outside owned by Veruca.

This was enough to change Kim's mood to a low growl. "Veruca's evil ends here today!"

She angrily marched to the door with her family and friends right behind her. They then folded up the umbrellas and put them on the base of the door.

Inside the MPSD administration building, the crowd of 150 people present simultaneously gave angry glares at the despised cheerleader of Veruca.

The two of her nine infamous heartless lawyers took out their papers from their briefcases, ready to defend their princess from anything that would be thrown at her. They carefully and obsessively laid them out on the table. After they performed this, they bowed and genuflected to Veruca and then took to their seats. A bodyguard also came in to take his seat, ready for anything unusual.

She then took out the paper, the speech she made earlier, that contained her reasons why to expel Kim from the squad and thought to herself

_Hmm….should I expel Kim now from the squad? Or later? Well, since it's my ass that's on trial right now, I'll drill Kim with expulsion later. _

She turned at Camille and her parents, who are in a little bit of disbelief that Veruca, and not Kim, was in trouble.

Looking at the crowds in front of her, she brushed them off replying loudly in front of the crowd, "These people don't matter to me because I am the most beautiful and most superior cheerleader in the whole world. I'll get off this suspension charge very easily with my father in charge and his supporters on the board!"

The doors then propped open and a dramatic flash of lightning came followed with a clap of thunder. "Not on MY watch, Veruca!" the familiar voice of Kim boomed toward the hated cheer captain. She marched along the aisle amongst a volley of cheers from the crowd present at the meeting toward the heiress.

Veruca turned her head around and spotted Kim, her family and friends. She gave a deriding snicker and replied with a smirk "Well, if it isn't the fat pig of Possible and her posse of idiots! Ready for me to get away once again?"

Kim was taken aback by these insults, "Mean V, how dare you! You're not gonna get away this time, especially when your servants pushed me and Tara into the mud!"

Veruca merely chuckled "Possible, you know you are completely no match for the great Veruca Salt….me!"

Ron gave an angry stare at Veruca, pointing an accusing finger, "Veruca, you are evil! More evil than the lawn gnome! More evil than Cabin 13 at Wannaweep! More evil than…..than….anything!"

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and growled at Veruca like a vicious dog.

"Ah, smelly Stoppable…." Veruca laughed "Why don't you and your shaved weasel shove those tacos up your own fat assholes!" She laughed with a lot of hurtful meaning into it.

This insult left Ron speechless and angry, Rufus angrier, and Kim the angriest.

Stunned at such hate speech toward his friend, Kim fumed and made a fist, "Veruca, you have insulted my friend for the last time! You are gonna pay!"

She tried to charge at her but Veruca snapped her fingers and a guard came by her side. "You try to harm me, Possible, and I'll kick your ass out of this meeting room with my favorite lawyers!" Veruca exclaimed with a smile.

Kim growled as she took her seat to the left table, for Veruca, her lawyer, and her guard were sitting on the right, "This is totally going to be the drama for you, Veruca!"

The Possible family, Ron, and Tara took their seats from the aisle as the corrupt school board, led by Henry Salt, came out of the double doors and took the 13 high seats present in front of the members.

The trial has begun.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Henry Salt came in with the business suit and gavel, but he had beads of sweat dripping on his face. He looked quite more shocked than usual.

Veruca, always expecting her father to be better composed and more business-like, was shocked to find out that her father was in this state of health.

_If Daddy looks like this, my plan against Kim will not work! And I would be expelled from school!_

She turned to one of the Salt Peanut businesses man that served on the school board and nodded her head.

The businessman declared, "Mr. Salt needs some water, we'll adjourn for a 10-minute recess and then we shall return."

The crowd around them groaned again as a rumble of thunder outside echoed in the distance. All the board members exited the room.

Ron groaned even more and yelled at Veruca while she was walking out, "Booo….Veruca! You destroyed my Mad Dog!"

During the 10-minute break, Veruca was trying to think of a way to force Kim off the squad for good.

She nodded her head to the lawyer. He took out another briefcase and installed an auto-attached red button underneath the desk. Veruca smirked once the lawyer did this.

She then went walked across the aisle and went outside underneath the awning with her lawyer and bodyguard.

_Kim took a very close eye on Veruca's facial expression of the evil grin across her face and her actions as the deb momentarily left the building with her goons. She stroked her chin with her finger and then turned to the high chairs of the school board members.

_Hmm…red button underneath the desk? .Something's just not right here…..I need to have another set of eyes to watch this meeting closely…and I think I know just who!_

She then whipped out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. Wade then came on screen, sipping on his favorite orange soda.

"Hey, Kim! Anything new?" Wade asked while sipping on the soda.

"Just Veruca getting into trouble again! This time, she's getting suspended from school!" Kim smirked, briefing on what was going on. "But from the look on her face, I do not believe this sitch one bit!"

"Anything else?" Wade questioned, putting the soda aside

"Well, one of her so-called lawyers just put a red button underneath the desk, so I can guess that's not good!" Kim added with suspicion in her voice, "And I know from the past that red buttons are usually the bad type, considering that Ron presses on them a lot!"

"By accident!" Wade corrected Kim, "and twice when Veruca faced the school board for suspension in her entire career and I try to help bust her, my system gets the Restricted access bar and the Veruca Virus, no thanks to her computer servants! And I couldn't overtake it! Oooohhh….I hate it when they try to do this to my system!"

Wade cried of how the Veruca Virus was the bane of his existence. "But when they try to infect my computer system this time, they'll get a surprise of their own!" the tech genius smiled in cracking his knuckles. He pressed a button that made the Kimmunicator grow six robotic legs, three on each side.

The Kimmunicator jumped off Kim's lap and onto the floor. Wade replied from there, "I'll hack into the security system and find out what's really going on behind closed doors!"

"Spankin'! Do that, Wade! In the meantime, I'm gonna show Miss Princess-of-World who's boss around here!" Kim beamed before turning to the empty table on the right side where Veruca was sitting.

Wade, still on-screen, replied "On it, Kim! I'll get to the bottom of this!" The Kimmunicator scurried on the floor to a nearby small air conditioning vent grating. It then opened up the creaky door with the robot legs, closed it, and scurried in the ventilation pipes leading to the other room.

Veruca, meanwhile, went outside underneath the awning of the entrance to the administration building with the lawyer and bodyguard.

She was smiling all the way, "Okay….remember, this plan has been five months in the making! I cannot wait to see the look on Kim's face once it works to perfection!" She then smiled, thinking back to three months ago when she was released from juvenile hall.

(flashback, three months ago, August, a few days before school)

Veruca dusted herself off, looking back at Middleton Juvenille Hall. The dark grey clouds were surrounding the skies with rumbles of thunder of an oncoming storm. Her pink limousine was there, already packed with her white mink coats that she wore within the prison walls for the two months of incarceration in the trunk. Two fiercely loyal bodyguards stood by her side.

She looked up at the darkening skies and exclaimed "Ugh….. Kim may have stopped me two months ago, but now I'm gonna give her hell! I'll think of a plan to really cripple her!" A couple of booms of thunder echoed in the distance as she walked on over to the pink limousine. The bodyguard opened up the door to the limo as the spoiled deb walked inside. The two bodyguards followed.

The limo was decorated with the works: purple interiors, a fancy $8,000 10-disc CD changer with surround sound, and purple lighting.

Once inside, her father was there, smiling. "My Beautiful Princess…welcome home….."

Veruca scoffed and snapped, "Hmph….I don't care, Daddy. Kim took two damn months of my life away from me! And now she's fighting crime instead of taking out my smelly garbage, like she's supposed to!"

Mr. Salt tried to explain with a weak smile, "My daughter, I know it's frustrating, but now you are free to do whatever you….know…..wish!"

Veruca growled at her father, "I don't care about it! Right now, I need something effective to cripple Kim!" She then stared at two small boxes that said "Veruca's Cds" on it.

She turned to one of the bodyguards, "Bodyguard, can you open both these boxes for me?"The bodyguard replied, "Yes, O Holy Veruca!" He took out a box cutter, grabbed the two boxes and opened them with the cutter.

Inside, it was Veruca's failed attempt at music, the album that was so utterly putrid that someone scraping their nails on a chalkboard would seem like a masterpiece.

The two boxes said: Regular version and…. Torture version! It had tracks all around Veruca's life, including insulting and horribly-made songs to her vendettas of Kim, Tara, and Ron on separate tracks.

She then looked at the CD player, grinning and smirked, "Now, bodyguard, put the torture version of my album in the CD changer!"

He took out the CD as expected, but the guard stammered and stopped before he could put it into the changer, "But…but….but….Holy Veruca…..it's gonna destroy everyone's taste in music in…in…in this vehicle."Veruca's smile faded, though she wasn't angry.

"Mmm….that's why headphones were made! To protect the ears!" the deb exclaimed. "But I do need one lab rat for this experiment."

She pressed a little red button on the console as three ordinary-looking wireless headphones popped out on a rack. The deb grabbed a pair of headphones and so did the two bodyguards.

Mr. Salt realized that there weren't any headphones left. He whimpered "What….what are you trying to do, O Most High Veruca? Why….?""

Daddy, I wanna see how long you'll last against my music, that you'll be my test guinea pig! And I don't want any objections from you…you got it?" Veruca glared at her father to make sure he was compliant.

"Oh yes…yes….yes, O Great Veruca, My darling!" Mr. Salt nodded his head as fast as he could in agreement.

Verca smiled and then turned to the bodyguard that was holding her Torture Version CD of the album.

The bodyguard then put the CD in.

The lyrics were described as:

_Ohh, I am Veruca _

_And I'm ready to salt ya….._

_I always get what I desire_

_I plan to set all Cuddlebuddies on fire_

_I got my party for the weekend_

_A party filled with drugs and booze_

_And with all the hot guys I get to choose._

_I have all the latest trends_

_Because the fun never ends…_

_For me!For me!_

Mr. Salt could not take any more of the lyrics and was about to lose his lunch. Veruca then saw this, smiling, and instructed the bodyguard to give her father a barf bag.

Veruca and her two bodyguards were protected by the cordless soundproof headphones that had Britina's music prerecorded in them, so they were not affected by the atrocities of the album that the deb made.

Henry breathed into the barf bag, long and deep into it.

That brought the peanut heiress an evil laugh upon seeing the success of this: her father vomiting into the bag.

Then, it brought an evil idea in that twisted head of hers, "I think I have an idea of crippling Possible once and for all without using the law! But I'm going to have to bide a lot of time between now and when this incident occurs!" She turned to the bodyguard, "You may stop the music now!"

"How long for this plan to execute, O Holy Princess?" the bodyguard whom put in the CD asked as he stopped the music of the player.

"I think the plan should be executed at the end of the football season, when the Mad Dogs go to the playoffs! For I've heard they've had a good team this year!" Veruca spoke softly, "and I'm gonna make trouble with….." And she spoke inaudibly into the bodyguard's ear. The bodyguard took interest in this with a wide smile.

Back to the present day, retreating to the other room, Mr. Salt breathed heavily. The businessman whom served on the council gave him a drink of water. The thunder was still booming outside.

The room was lavishly furnished with a chandelier, nice stools, and plush sofas for the administrator and fine finished-oak wooden walls.

"That was a VERY close call," the businessman insisted, putting the empty cup on the stool, "and the townspeople looked like that they were not very happy!"

"I don't care!" Henry exclaimed before clearing up his throat and removing the beads of sweat on his forehead with a nearby towel that a servant with the number 40 on his shirt gave him. "I will make sure that my darling Veruca's plan works perfectly without a hitch!"

He then turned to Servant 40 and barked "Assemble all of the board members together!" The board members that showed fierce loyalty to Veruca, around nine of them, came around Henry to hear the next phase of the plan.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In his room, Wade was controlling the six-legged Kimmunicator through the air ducts of the building, trying to unravel this plan that the Salts had in store for Kim.

"Come on….come on….." Wade prayed, guiding the Kimmunicator along the ducts.

He also then spotted several body signatures, thanks to the Kimmunicator's infa-red body scan, of which one of them was holding a sheet of paper and several other body signatures surrounding him.

"That HAS to be Mr. Salt and his henchmen. No other person in Middleton would be protected this much! Not after what his daughter's servants caused to my system!"

Then, all of a sudden, a black device came into view and wires were running out of the back of the device in the ducts.

That has to be a security camera! Wade thought as he moved the Kimmunicator closer and closer to the camera until he reached that point.

"Let's see what we have here…" the genius grinned, cracking his knuckles. He then pressed a button. It then brought out a cable from the Kimmunicator.

Wade, from his room, guided the cable along with the use of a remote control. "Come on….get in there."

And then….the cable hooked up to the camera! He can now hear everything that was going on!

"Success!" Wade exclaimed with joy. Then he grinned "Now…..let's see what the Salts are planning this time around!" He began the eavesdropping of their conversation._

Mr. Salt was gathered around by the board members. They were sitting down in 12 separate chairs. Henry was in the chair facing them.

He then got an incoming call on his cell phone and looked at it. It was Veruca.

"Could you excuse me for just one moment, please?" Henry asked of his boardmen.

"Be my guest!" one of the stout board-men replied. Henry then retreated to outside the building to answer the call on his cell.

H: Yes, my darling Veruca?

V: Is everything going as planned, Father?

H: Yes, my sweet flower! Everything has been set in place!

V: Good! I cannot wait until everything that'll happen after I have that dirty rotten Possible cheerleader in my clutches!  
H: *chuckles* When everything is said and done, my beautiful princess, she'll be off the squad!

V: I hope so, Father, for your sakes!

He then got off the phone with that vile cheerleader and entered back into the room.

"So what did your daughter Veruca plan against that Possible cheerleader?" one of the board members inquired.

Henry gave a soft evil smile and replied, "You know that my daughter had a musical career, right?"

"Umm….yeah," the board member nervously laughed, darting his eyes, "but…of course, the CD never made it to the shelves of stores…"

"Which is why I've brought some today…" Mr. Salt confidently smirked, snapping his fingers. Three of the servants bowed, opened up the doors, and went outside into the thunderstorm with two bodyguards carrying umbrellas. The thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain continued to pour as the doors closed.

The three servants then came back in with two boxes containing Veruca's unsold Cds labeled "Torture Version" and the third servant brought in a CD player. He plugged it into the nearby AC outlet.

A bodyguard also carried in some wireless headphones from the limo parked in the back of the building.

Mr. Salt smiled, pulling out a broken car antenna that acted as a pointer. Servant 40 took out a blueprint map of the entire administration building.

He began to explain the plan, waving the car antenna pointer on the map. "Now, here's how the plan will work. First of all, three or four of my daughter's strongest bodyguards should be able to capture her from the area where she sits at. Once the bodyguards detain her, we'll take her back to a special room in my daughter's mansion!"

"And which room would that be?" one of the board members interrupted Henry's speech. He was getting antsy and uncomfortable in his seat.

Henry lowered the car antenna pointer and stood up, "It's a special media torture room where my daughter tortures subordinate servants with all the worst music, TV, and movies that exist out there! One time, I had a couple of my daughter's servants try to escape over the fence of the mansion. Needless to say, it was a bad idea…"

"So what did your daughter do to them?" the board member asked another question.

Mr. Salt smirked, "My darling Veruca forced them to watch Bricks of Fury 7, which was one of the worst movies at the time, on an endless loop. They cried and bitched for help, but no one was there. Next day, they were cleaning up the servant's toilets with toothbrushes and now totally obey all of my Veruca's wills!"

"Umm….yeah, but can you get to the Kim Possible part already? The crowd is murmuring its disapproval of you!" one of the board members exclaimed as he stood open from his seat and creaked open the door leading to the chamber. He slowly eyed the impatient crowd in the chamber and closed the door, apparently in a state of shock..

"Okay….Okay…just hold your horses a little bit!" Mr. Salt grunted, snapping his fingers so that Servant 40 could take down the blueprint of the administration building. He then tilted his head to one of the bodyguards standing right next to Veruca's Torture Album Cds.

The bodyguard took out one of the Cds and gave it to Mr. Salt.

And so the CEO of his namesake company spoke as he pressed the eject button and put the cd into the player, "When we finally do capture Kimberly Ann, we shall expose her, on an endless loop of course, to Track Eight!"

He again snapped his fingers as the bodyguard gave the wireless headphones to all the board members that were present, except for himself for he knew how bad his daughter sounded when he heard the music five months ago in the he turned it to Track 8 of Veruca's dreadful album, the worst song on the album, with techno-pop music in the background.

Mr. Salt chuckled as he turned on the button that connected the CD player with the wireless headphones.

"Oh and these headphones are different from the ones that I wore in the limousine." Henry chuckled, "They all connect to this CD player right here!" He then turned on the switch which connected the signals on the CD player to the wireless headphones.

_Kim is an utter failure_

_A total failure_

_She can't do anything_

_She can't even sing!She needs to go back_

_Confine her to her home in playing baby dolls_

_It'll totally complete her fall_

_Her fall from grace!_

_She has a totally ugly face!_

_A face so ugly no boy would want her_

_As her boyfriend! (evil laugh)_

_She also has hideous feet_

_Her feet completely smell_

_As if it were from hell_

_And what's even worse_

_That she put this curse_

_So she must give up cheerleading now_

_She isn't even a good one anyhow_

_Her moves are pure crap_

_It's a cheerleader's trap_

_That she is the worst one of all._

_So get off the squad now, ugly baby face!_

'

The sounds of that song emitting from the headphones were starting to give the board members cold sweats on their foreheads.

One of the members stuttered, removing the headphones and wiping the sweat off his head, "Wow… this could really break her sprirt!"

Mr. Salt snickered, rubbing his hands with glee and evil confidence, "I know it will! My daughter will be very pleased! Kim's cheering career is officially over as of today!"_In his room, Wade gasped at the horrid singing of Veruca, worse than he ever heard in his life. He went outside his room, spat out the orange soda into the sink of the nearby bathroom and rushed back in.

"Ugh…I should've known to try and at least drown out the sound…." Wade sighed while rubbing his head.

"I gotta warn Kim about this!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Wade was shocked when he listened to the horrid music of Veruca and the plot surrounding it.

"That music! Can't get it outta my head!" the tech genius complained before spotting his high-tech alarm clock radio. He rushed up to the radio and pressed on the classical music button.

The sounds of Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach filled the air with melodious music.

He breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his chair and clutched the joystick controlling the Kimmunicator, "Whew! That was close! Now to get the Kimmunicator back to Kim and create a counter-plan against Veruca!"

But then, alarms began to sound in his room!

"What the…" Wade panicked, trying to look for the source of the blaring alarms with the typing of his keys.

He immediately spotted the source of where someone or something was trying to hack his vast array of computers: Veruca's mansion!

The flash of lightning brightened the darkened gray sky over Veruca's mansion as the rain continued to fall at an astounding rate outside. An antenna was poking out from the northern end of the estate, right near the gym where she normally practiced her cheer routines. And seeping underneath the ground was an vast array of wires leading to an underground chamber filled with many of her servants typing on as much as 40 computers.

This was the underground security room of Veruca's Middleton. It was the only computer system in the entire world that Wade has unsuccessfully hacked.

Tightlips was monitoring the scene of the center, making sure that the servants were keeping an eye on the peanut heiress.

The towering head servant looked down on one of the drone servants typing on the computers "We must make sure that no one dares to breach through the Holy Princesses' tight-knit plan!"

He asked the drone servant below, whom was looking at a computer of the main chamber of the administration building. "Is Possible in the stand? We want her to be in the exact position of when the servants capture her!"

The drone servant replied with a gleeful throated voice, pointing to the cheerleader on the bench, "Miss Possible is in position, Master Tightlips! She'll be trapped soon enough!"

Tightlips smiled, "Good, and then the torture shall…" But his sentence was cut off by the same servant who was concentrated with the cameras at the administration building.

He tugged on Tightlips' head servant uniform to get his attention, "Master Tightlips! Master Tightlips!"

"What is it, lowly pig servant?" Tightlips snapped with phlegm spitting out his face to the servant below.

The frightened drone servant wiped the phlegm off his face and pointed to a blank black screen that was supposed to be one of the cameras of the administration building… the back room camera that Wade had hacked!

Tightlips was stunned at such a breach in the seemingly-impenetrable security system that her servants had set up over the last several years.

He screamed, "We have AN INTRUDER! Get the Veruca Virus out to the intruding computer NOW! "

Back in the main chamber of the administration building, Kim continue to stare angrily at Veruca, with that confident and evil smile that she wore on her face.

Bonnie glared with an angry scowl, _You are gonna pay for the 2500 bucks of damage your idiot servants caused to my car, you piece of white trash!_

Veruca didn't mind the angry looks of the townspeople, especially not Kim's or Bonnie's.

She was already focused on one primary goal.

_The sooner I get rid of Kim this time, the better. But there better not be any more interruptions this time!_

The deb then sat down next to her two lawyers, carrying a haughty look on her face.

Kim gave an angry glare at the deb as Veruca instructed one of her lawyers to take out the trump cards that she planned to use against Kim: two photos and a piece of paper.

She angrily turned her head to the cheer captain, "I don't know what you have up your sleeve, mean V, but it's not going to work!"

Veruca just merely chuckled, looking at the photos at first and then at Kim. "Oh yeah, Possible? Just watch me! Oh and one other thing!"

"What is it, you awful mean cheerleader?" Kim demanded with rage in her two green eyes.

"Once I am free, your Panderoo Cuddlebuddy will be nothing more than burnt cotton and fabric!"

"I swear, Veruca!" Kim growled with even more rage, "You are totally gonna pay for this! You are NOT gonna touch my favorite Cuddlebuddy! Justice will be served against you!"

Veruca gave a scoff, "We'll see, ugly-face Kim!" And then she came closer to her ear and whispered quietly, "If you reveal ANYTHING about what I did last night, you, Rockwaller, Tara, and the rest are going to suffer a lot of pain at the hands of me…."

Kim felt the barbarous breath coming from Veruca's mouth and pushed the cheer captain away, "Veruca…..you are just insane and evil!"

Veruca was not affected by this push and smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "That's just the way I am!"

She turned back to the stands of where the board members were to sit while a boom of thunder rumbled outside.

Henry and his other fellow board members all then came out of the door. The first half of the board members sat on the left and the other half sat on the right.

The head of the Salt Peanut factory got his gavel up and banged it against the table.

"Order! Order shall come to this meeting!" Henry declared with the repeated banging of the gavel.

He first turned to the despised daughter that he raised for 17 awful and torturous years and then to Kim and then back to his daughter again.

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "Okay, my beautiful darling Veruca shall go first with her side of the story." He smiled at his daughter and winked, "Come on, my beautiful princess…..don't be shy!"

When the crowd heard this, they were aghast. Veruca stood up from her seat, and grinned, "Thanks, Daddy!" She walked to the front of the board, looking cute and innocent. She batted her eyelashes five times and looked as plush and sweet as a stuffed animal on the outside.

Inside, though, the peanut deb thought to herself, _That's it…everything is going good so far…_

Kim, looking at this from the other desk, had seen this look before. It was Veruca's innocent-looking façade that she utilized to obtain money from her parents and to get out of trouble.

The redhead muttered to herself, "Stupid father's spoiled pampered brat daughter…..I'm gonna get you, you little…."

A rumble of thunder echoed in the distance as Veruca began her story with a microphone held in her hands. "Me and my servants and butlers were driving merrily through the rain, Daddy, in my fancy limo when, all of a sudden, Kim and her insignificant friends that were as ugly as pigs in the mud tried to find any evidence to paint me as an unfit leader to the Middleton High cheer squad!"

The crowd gasped at what came through Veruca's mouth.

Tara, whom was present with Kim's parents, was outraged, "How DARE you call my friends a bunch of pigs?"

Kim yelled angrily, interrupting the deb's speech, "Lies! Those are all…"

Henry banged on his gavel repeatedly on the board in an effort to stop Kim's ranting, "Silence, Miss Possible or I will escort you from this facility by the police!"

Veruca's smile faded and she turned to Kim, "You know, Kim, it is impolite of you to interrupt me during a speech!"Kim reluctantly silenced her mouth, but remained fiercely angry, her green eyes fixated at the cold-hearted figure of Veruca.

The peanut deb smirked and continued, "So when that red-haired freak and her idiots tried to find evidence against me, I confronted the loser."

She then made an accusing finger, pointing towards Kim, "And that's when she tried to attack me, a helpless cheerleader, to the grass near the school, which is the equivalent of, say, expulsion from the school district permanently! Fortuantely, my butlers were there to defend me in case of any injury came to me! So me and my butlers left Possible and her cheerleading friends behind earlier in the stormy day. And furthermore, from my view, Kim is unfit for the squad!"

Veruca then nodded her head to one of the two lawyers, giving the two photos to one of the board members who then handed it to Mr. Salt.

Henry took one look at the photos and gave a large smile, for they were the mugshot photos of both Kim and Ron when they ended up in jail for violating Veruca's law.

Turning her head back to her father, she explained "Those photos proved, Daddy, that Kim is unwilling to follow the law and also…." She turned to the other lawyer who gave her the piece of paper. "…I hold a confession, in Possible's handwriting, that she attacked me on school property! I have no further testimony to give, Daddy!" Veruca then presented the paper to Mr. Salt.

She then made a bow similar to the end of a drama production and took her seat next to her lawyers.

Mr. Salt then banged his gavel and sniffled a few tears, "That was a good show….one of the best ever, my darling daughter!"

Veruca sat on the plush chair, thinking that she has Kim in her clutches with no possible escape.

Back at Wade's house, the genius' eyes dropped when the 'Veruca Virus' alert came up. He furiously typed into his computer to get more info on the virus.

His face was crestfallen, for it said, "Damage to Load computer system…..permanently…DEATH VERUCA VIRUS"

"Oh great…..this is definitely not like the Veruca Viruses I've faced before….."

What also came up was the loading time: 2 minutes before it took full effect over his system.

"Oh man….this cannot be good! I can't let my system crash again because of this virus!" Wade panicked, fearing that all hope of pinning down Veruca's wings once and for all was lost.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Wade was continuing to whine while the Death Veruca Virus was being uploaded by Veruca's tech-savy servants. He tried typing everything, but it was no use.

The computerized voice read: One minute before termination.

The genius felt like that he was being outsmarted even by a bunch of henchmen, which felt humiliating and absolutely pathetic.

"I…..I just can't find a way across it…unless…." Wade was trying to think hard of a way that could put a stop to the Death Veruca Virus.

_Two weeks ago, Kim came on the Kimmunicator for her mission briefing in her locker and Wade was there on his laptop as usual.

"Wade, I need the latest on Drakken's whereabouts on his hideout! I just know he's around in an island or somewhere like that!"

"Don't worry, Kim," Wade smiled before typing on his laptop, immediately locating Drakken's island lair, "….and done!"

Kim then grinned, "Please and thank you, Wade! I'll get Ron as soon as he gets out of Chemistry class!"

She then started to walk away but stopped momentarily and whispered. "Oh and how is the virus system to cripple Veruca's network coming along?"

Wade then came up to the screen and whispered back, "It's coming along quite well, Kim! I'm almost done with it!"

"That's spankin', Wade!" Kim quietly said back before talking in her normal tone, "Now…Ron should be getting out of chemistry class right about…"Then a loud explosion was heard through the science wing of Middleton High.

"…..now! Wade, finish up what you're gonna do! I hope Ron didn't mix the chemicals again…..

Again….

Again…"

"…Again! That's it!" Wade exclaimed, getting back to the real world. He then turned to the screen facing the countdown of the Death Veruca read…."30 seconds to complete destruction of system….."

He then began to type furiously on his main computer, hoping to send a death blow against Veruca's network.

Kim seethed with rage as Veruca concluded her side of the story and took her seat.

Mr. Salt turned his eyes upon the redhead cheerleader with the chair squeaking loudly , "Now, Miss Possible, it's your turn to show your side of the story."

Kim stood up from her chair and looked back at Ron right behind her. She gave him a thumbs up signal and a smile.

Ron replied back with two thumbs up, grinning and yelling "Go get Veruca!"

Veruca, who seemed to revel in her triumph, saw the thumbs-up gestures from Kim and Ron. She gave a mean and evil stare to Kim.

_You'd better not reveal what I did….._Beamed with this determination, she began her side of the story.

"Well, me, Hope, Marcella, and Tara were finding a way to expose her for the good-for-nothing cheer captain that she was…." Kim explained, pointing to Veruca "until she came along with her butlers and turned a good sitch for busting her into a bad one…."

"And what did she do?" Henry asked before taking a brief glance at her daughter, whom was grinding her teeth in anger. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the rage in her eyes.

Kim, liking the angry reaction of Veruca's face, continued with her voice increasing in tone, "In that rainstorm, she and her bodyguards handcuffed me and shoved me in the mud! What she did today was totally awful to me and, in addition to her past incidents to my friends and to the squad, this is why Veruca totally deserves to not ONLY suspended from school but also strip her of her cheerleading captain status for good!"

All Veruca did was by blowing a raspberry at her and gave a dismissal wave of her hand , "Ohh….please, you Cuddlebuddy-loving piece of trash, you can't kick me off the squad even if you tried!"

"We'll see who wins at the end of the day, you awful so-called princess!" Kim glared at Veruca before returning to Mr. Salt.

"Oh yeah?" Veruca scoffed, "and where is any of this so called 'evidence' that you can present to the board, Possible?"

Kim stood snarling at the despised cheer captain, "You and your butlers destroyed that evidence in that sitch, Veruca….."

"Oh yeah…" Veruca grinned evilly with the sound of thunder behind her, "that's all in a way to protect my reputation against cheerleaders like you!"

Then one of the Salt lawyers stood up to Kim and replied with a sniveling sneer while twirling his mustache "That's right! Haven't you heard of protecting one's reputation. I should spare you the technical legal jargon and just simply give up your vendetta against Veruca and simply submit to her!"

Kim snapped, "I will NEVER submit to that stupid heiress, you heartless lawyer!"

She then looked at the red button below the desk of Veruca and her lawyers. _That red button still so gives me the creeps….what could be Veruca planning? Time was running out.__


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Within Veruca's mansion compound, Tightlips was monitoring the computers that Veruca's servants were rapidly typing on in the security room below ground.

"Has the virus been uploaded toward that hacker's computer?" the head of the servants told one of the drone servants, the same one that spotted Kim sitting on the desk.

"It is 95% done, Master Tightlips! All we need to do is to put the spamming ads on the death virus and the head of Team Possible will be taken down!" the servant replied with an evil smile to Tightlips and then turned his attention back to the computer, typing along.

"Good!" Tightlips smiled, "the Holy, Hallowed, and Most Blessed Veruca will give you a promotion to head of the facilities in the Humiliation Arena once Miss Possible is detained."

The drone servant smiled while typing, "That is very good news from The Most Divine Princess! I cannot wait…"

Then the screen on the drone servant's computer changed from putting spy ware and viruses on the Death Veruca Virus to a scene of Kim Possible kicking Drakken on a 30-second loop. What was also in this scene was Drakken cursing Kim, saying, "You think you're all that, Kim Possible, but you're not….."

Tightlips turned his attention towards to the computer screen and was in a stunned surprise.

"Servant, get your ass in gear and turn that virus off!" Tightlips growled to the drone servant.

"Right away, Master Tightlips!" the drone servant frantically replied, typing on the computer as fast as he can.

However, when he tried to type in the necessary keys to restart the Death Veruca Virus, he got a message that said 'ACCESS DENIED' in big, bold red letters.

The servant swiveled his chair around from his workstation to his fellow servants' workstations and on top of the main 100 inch screen that dominated the security room, it had the same loop of Kim kicking Drakken over and over again and shook his head in disbelief.

Tightlips looked around at the other servants' workstations and the large screen as well.

He growled, "Type faster, you damned fools! You will be fed dog food tonight if you don't get the Veruca Virus back up!"

"We're typing….we're typing!" the servants replied in unison, trying to take down this Kim virus that Wade has set up…but they failed.

Ten minutes later, the servants were exhausted from typing at such a furious pace. Tightlips saw that they were running out of energy and his rage was clearly at a breaking point. His eyes were completely bloodshot and his teeth were baring like a werewolf's.

"GRRRAARRRRGGHHHHH!" Tightlips screamed as he violently yanked a keyboard from a nearby computer and, with his giant-like strength, threw it down to the floor as it broke into two.

Back in his room, Wade breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled upon the results of his handiwork. The computer screen showed "Veruca Virus averted and destroyed…..Salt family computer systems free to hack…."

First, he looked at the stationary Kimmunicator, which has captured all the info he needed. He got out the joystick and turned on autopilot. "Alright, now to get the Kimmunicator back to Kim to give her the info she needed!"

Wade then grinned and then brought his hands together to crack his knuckles, preparing to hack into the now-vulnerable security system, "So, now, Veruca. Let's see what you're trying to hide from me…." He began to type into the system and saw all of Veruca's records of humiliating her father, mother, servants, and friends and what she pelted them with, mostly garbage.

Wade stuck out his tongue in disgust when he read all the information of the heiresses' wrongdoing against her closest members of her family. "Man…..Veruca's sicker than I thought…"

While he was digging deeper and deeper into the very heart of Veruca's system, he came across one folder of interest, which read "Veruca's current plan against Kim."

"Hmm…." Wade grinned with interest when he came upon the folder, "this could be a way to go deeper into Veruca's plan and put a stop to it once and for all!"

He clicked on the folder and in it was several videos. Wade put his mouse cursor over the details of one of these video.

"Let's see, this video was dated from October of this year….so it couldn't be that long ago!" Without hesitation, he then clicked the link to the video.

The video started the title screen saying "Practice for humiliating a captured Kimberly Ann"

It then cuts to Veruca in the arena, where she normally humiliated her parents, with a small contingent of four of her servants and one of her maids, whose top part was obscured by the video camera. Veruca was wearing a pair of mud-proof boots to protect her feet from the muddy bottom of the arena floor.

She was holding the video camera with that familiar evil smile on that dreaded face of hers, covering the entire viewing screen, "Once the real kidnapping occurs, of course, I'll treat Kim like what I'm gonna treat my stupid old maid!"

Veruca put down the video camera, clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Enough, my servants! Now….begin the practice run video, Servant 55! All my other servants in the group, get to your positions! The red-haired maid will reprise her role as the captured Kim! I've given her enough onions already to make the maid cry for days on end!"

The two other servants bowed to Veruca and went to their positions of the lighting board and sound. The maid, meanwhile, was sobbing, mostly from the onions Veruca gave her earlier.

The third of her servants with a red number 55 patch on his standard black uniform bowed before Veruca. "At once, O Most Holy Princess!" She then gave the video camera to Servant 55. He then walked up for a distance of nine feet in the arena so that only one of the servants, Veruca, and the maid are in the picture. A bit of red hair was revealed on the maid.

Wade took a closer look at the maid with interest, "Hmm….this seems odd….."

"And… action!" Servant 55 commanded as the screen of the video camera zoomed in on Veruca, the other servant, and the recording began. The camera zoomed out to see that the maid had a style of red hair almost similar to that of Kim's, but parted in a different direction.

"Huh…." Wade gasped. "I need to get a closer look at the eyes!" The computer scanned the eyes of the maid and the tech genius gasped in horror. They looked almost identical to Kim's eye color, except that they were in a lighter shade of green.

Veruca then began slapping the maid across the face and then spat on her, laughing merrily along the way. "Kim, I finally caught you at last! And now, you will kneel before me, the Eternally Great Veruca, on your knees!"

The Kim-lookalike maid was sobbing and bowing to Veruca, "Please…don't humiliate me!"

All the heiress did was smile, "Oh please, I can humiliate you all the time I want now, now that I've finally kidnapped you!"

"But what….what are you gonna do with me?" the maid asked with tears streaming down from her face.

All Veruca did was laugh evily from the deep blackness of her darkened heart.

"Oh, Possible, you crack me up every time you say that!" Veruca chuckled, "I plan to…"She thought about it for a moment and then replied with an evil grin, rubbing her hands, "Oh, now I know! I plan to make love to the star running back of the Mad Dogs….Ron Stoppable! French kissing and all! Imagine the touching of the tongues! Oh and after that, I'll capture Rockwaller and all your cheerleading friends! Ahh….it's so good being the Princess of Middleton High….."

The maid interrupted Veruca's unspeakable horror of this plan! "Stop it! Just stop it! Don't take Ron! Don't take my friends!"

"Oh yeah? I can take him and love him any time I want!" Veruca smiled before slapping the maid again across the face, "And as for your family trying to collect the $400,000 ransom for your freedom? It failed! And now they're sitting in the homeless shelter, eating what I gave them: cans of beans and bacon to eat around a dying fire!" She was laughing evily all the way. "Now…..crawl on all fours!"

The Kim look-alike maid was sobbing uncontrollably as she crawled on all fours, "Please, Veruca! Not my family! NOT MY FAMILY!"

"Who cares, Kim? I can do anything I want to your family, even forcing them out of Middleton for good!" Veruca smiled as she kicked the mud up from her boots into the maid's face.

Snickering, she then turned to the servant right next to her, whom was standing all this time and not helping out the maid. He wore a red patch that had the number 22 on it. "Servant 22, get out today's garbage and bring it here! I an gonna teach Kim a lesson never to mess around with me ever again!"

Servant 22 replied slovenly and without resistance, "Yes, Our Most Holy Princess!" He then bowed to Veruca and left momentarily.

He then entered back into the arena with the day's garbage, which smelled horrible, and put the trash can on the muddy floor. He was also wearing a gas mask.

Veruca immediately snapped her fingers to one of her bodyguards, whom was guarding the door to the arena. "I need a gas mask now! It smells like a donkey's ass in here!"

The bodyguard bowed and gave her a gas mask. Veruca put it on.

"Nice!" Veruca said through the air holes of the gas mask before turning to Servant 22, "Now, Servant 22. Pour garbage all over Kim!"

Servant 22 replied, "At once, O Most Holy Veruca!" He then poured the smelly garbage all over the crying maid. She smelled worse than before.

Through the plastic, Veruca gave an evil smile and turned to the bodyguard that gave her the gas mask , "Now, bodyguard, send in three of the slobbering guard dogs!"

The bodyguard replied, "It shall be done to your most Holy word, O Great Veruca!" He then pressed a yellow button on a remote control, and the doors to the arena opened.

Three guard dogs were panting as fast as they can, slobber and drool everywhere. Two bodyguards held them by their leashes.

"Now…." Veruca declared to the bodyguards holding her dogs, "release them from their leashes!" The bodyguards did as they were told. They released the dogs with their slobbering tongues hanging out.

The upset garbage-ridden maid looked at the dogs, still crawling on all fours, and whimpered, "Oh no…..I know what's gonna come next…."

The dogs began to slurp the maid's garbage-covered face over and over again.

"Yes…..yes….yes!" the deb laughed evily, "I am clearly enjoying it now! I, the great Veruca Salt, stand in complete triumph over my foolish archrival Kim Possible! She shall collapse to me now!"

Before the dogs could do anything more to the maid, Wade immediately turned off the video by closing it out with the X button.

He was scared speechless over what had happened on that video….

"Oh no! Kim's in greater danger than ever!" Wade exclaimed, going to the joystick controlling the six-legged Kimmunicator and directing it towards the main room of the school administration building, "I got to warn her of this!"

Suddenly, another message came up on his main computer! Wade took one look at it and gasped.

It was the federal government.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Wade was confused when a message from the federal government came onto his computer.

He then closed his eyes and clicked the message, "Please…I don't wanna be convicted of any wrongdoing!"

Two men with dark sunglasses and black suits and ties appeared on the computer screen and one of them was smoking a cigarette. "Hello, Wade! We are from the United States government! I am Agent Mack and this is Agent Macke! And do not worry, you are not being arrested for anything! In fact, we here up in Washington appreciate what you are doing!"

The other agent extinguished his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it.

Upon hearing this, Wade breathed in a sigh of relief and grinned, "Why thanks! We couldn't have done it without Team Possible, though!"

"Well, anyways," Agent Mack replied, "we're from the Department of Education and we've kept a very close eye on one Veruca Salt and her father, Henry, is that correct?" "Yep!" Wade's smile immediately disappeared, "the both of them have been very huge pains in Middleton for long enough!"

"We've received reports from our two underground operatives from the Mississippi Board of Education on the MHS school board that Veruca has something planned against Miss Possible! Something about a desensitizing music video of Miss Salt saying some awful things about Miss Possible with awful Auto-Tuned pop music?" Agent Macke asked Wade about the plan Veruca had in store against Kim.

"Oh yeah…." Wade solemnly nodded his head, "and it is THE worst type of sound I've ever heard in my life…period!"

"Not only that, but we also have some good news to give to you and to Kim!" Agent Mack grinned his pearly whites.

"Show me…" Wade grinned. Agent Mack sent several papers through the e-mail system. Wade got the e-mail from his inbox and took one glance at the papers and smiled. "I gotta show this to Kim!"

"Wait, Wade! You can't show them to Kim….yet!" Agent Mack exclaimed.

"Why not?" Wade inquired why.

"Well, it's a way of taking down Veruca, but it's a secret between you and me. Giving out the secret right now to Kim could compromise the entire plan! Reveal them to Kim when the time is right!" Macke instructed.

Wade nodded his head, knowing that anything to bring Veruca down is good, be it secret or not. "Don't worry! Your secret's safe with me!"

"Oh and this computer conversation between us is virus-proof, which means that only you and us have record of what happened here!" Mack said, "This plan is the only way Veruca can be taken down!"

After the screen turned off, Wade resumed guiding the Kimmunicator to its rightful owner.

Veruca was sitting impatiently in her chair in the main room with her two layers in the main room while Kim was struggling to come up with any evidence. She applied makeup and lipstick to her face to make herself look beautiful.

"Come on, Kim!" the deb exclaimed as she interrupted the redhead's concentration, putting the makeup kit away, "I don't have all day! I need to be with Camille so that we can shop at County CB!"

"Oh shut up, Veruca!" Kim snapped at the heiress, "No one even cares where you shop!"

"Oh yeah?" Veruca smirked as she snapped her fingers. In a rush, ten news reporters crowded around the heiress.

Kim glared and scoffed at this spectacle of the deb's fame, "Showoff!"

The reporters gathered around Veruca like a swarm of flies being attracted to a rotting piece of meat.

One of the reporters asked Veruca, "Why do you like to shop at Country CB?"

"Well," Veruca replied with an innocent-looking smile, batting her eyelashes. "I like the atmosphere of the place, the bright golden-diamond chandeliers that hang over the ceilings and, oh yes, the golden bar dispensing machines!"

The reporters took their notes and left immediately from the school administration building. Veruca herself was swooning over this massive amount of attention that was given to her.

Kim sneered at the sight of her school enemy swooning over TV reporters, "You won't have this much attention for long, you mean princess!"

"Hello? Kimberly Ann? I'm gonna have this amount of attention forever and ever and there's nothing you can do about it!" Veruca shot back at Kim.

Mr. Salt, in the meantime, repeatedly banged on his gavel. "Umm….can we get back to the matters at hand?"

The reporters left as quickly as they came.

"What?" Veruca asked in a confused state of mind before realizing the reason why she was here the first place. "Oh yeah! Well….sorry, Daddy!"

Turning back to Kim, she asked, "Well, can you bring up any evidence against me, the Great Veruca, for any wrongdoing against me?"

Kim looked around the empty desk. She growled at Veruca and proceeded to sit down.

Veruca gave an evil smile and replied, "Just what I thought! Nothing at all!"

_The Kimmunicator, which was still crawling around the air ducts on its legs, finally reached the air grate that faced the desk where Kim was sitting in. It slightly tilted so that Wade could get a better view.

"Now….let's see if the teleporting ability still works." Wade said as he pressed a button right next to the joystick controlling the Kimmunicator. The Kimmunicator's metallic legs disappeared first and then the whole device eventually disappeared from the air ducts.

In the crowd, Ron felt something on his lap. Rufus got out of his owner's pocket to see what was going on.

"Huh?" Rufus said scratching his head.

The Kimmunicator appeared before him with Wade on-screen.

Wade's eyes stared at Ron's in disbelief and whispered. "Sorry, Ron, wrong place!"

Ron hardly said a word when the Kimmunicator disappeared from his lap.

Kim, whom was glaring at Veruca for the duration of the trial, then heard the four familiar beeps on her Kimmunicator.

"Hmm?" she then peered down on her lap and realized that her Kimmunicator was there.

Mr. Salt banged on his gavel and exclaimed, "Miss Possible, you know that we cannot allow any of those type of mobile devices within the walls of this building! Cell phones yes, but the device you're holding? It's against policy conduct!"

Kim got up from her seat and prepared to exit the building, "Whatever, Mr. Salt! I'm going outside to take this call from Wade!"

Veruca mocked Kim, "Hmph, I bet it's one of your ridiculous and stupid missions or whatever!"

"Hey!" Kim glared at Veruca, "someone HAS to save the world from Drakken, and it's gonna be me, Ron, and Rufus! You just don't appreciate all that I do for others! And if it weren't for me, you'd be working as one of Drakken's mind-controlled servants!"

Veruca then stuck her tongue out at Kim and gave a speech in her own haughty voice. "I don't care about your damn missions! It's only a mere distraction from the real star around here….me! I will be in the tabloids with all my latest exploits on my shopping at Country CB! And besides, in a few minutes, I will be free of this…hmm…how do you put it….misunderstanding!"

Kim growled at Veruca and rushed out of the administration building, along with her Kimmunicator.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kim went underneath the awning shelter outside the administration building and closed the doors right behind her. It was still raining outside and a low rumbling of thunder echoed in the distance.

She got out the Kimmunicator and Wade came on.

"Wade, what's the sitch on Veruca?" Kim asked her friend on any updates on her school enemy.

"Hey, Kim and oh, do I have plenty of 'em!" Wade replied on-screen.

"First of all, you know when Mr. Salt made that 10-minute delay because he 'wasn't feeling well?" he then began his report.

"Yeah? I noticed it too, though something didn't look quite right with him…" Kim replied.

"You mean in the sick sense or in the evil plan sense?" Wade then asked Kim which sense Mr. Salt was on.

"I'd say in the evil plan sense." Kim grinned, knowing that she can slice through any evil plan with a piece of cake.

"More than likely, Kim! And get this! This whole Salt suspension trial thing was just a façade!" Wade continued on his stunning revelations of what the Kimmunicator captured.

Kim gasped, "A fake trial?" She then made a fist with one of her hands and pounded it against one of the storm gutters, "Grrrr! I was counting on this trial to make sure Veruca gets caught!"

Another boom of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Well, instead, Veruca's plan was on having you getting caught when the trial finished up, not the other way around!" Wade explained to Kim as he turned his computer monitor around to the viewing screen of the Kimmunicator.

The screen showed an entire colorful layout of the main room of the administration building: chairs that everyone was sitting in, the two desks where Kim and Veruca were sitting in, and the desks where the school board sat. "See, when the trial ends, all Veruca has to do is to press a button and…."

As quick as it came, steel bars came out of Kim's desk along with a steel top on it and a steel bottom.

"A cage!" Kim exclaimed, "so not only I have been duped about the trial but now I'm gonna be trapped by that deb? Ughh….this is totally an unfair move by her!"

"Ohh…." Wade shook his head, "….that's not the worst thing about that heiress' plan…"

A crackling bolt of lightning flashed momentarily behind Kim followed with a loud roar of thunder.

"It's not?" Kim questioned. She wanted to know every detail of Veruca's devious plan, no matter how over-the-top it may be.

"Listen to this, Kim." Wade insisted while putting on headphones and connecting the sound system from the video collected by the security camera to the Kimmunicator. "And I must warn you, it would literally make you gag and, yes, even vomit. Mr. Salt showed this version of Veruca's album to the board members and several of them broke out sweats. He even said so himself that he barfed during that song. So you'd better put on your earbuds for this!"

Kim lightly laughed, "Oh, c'mon, Wade! I've handled Drakken's rapping and the Tweebs singing horribly during my birthday party last year. The barf-factor's gonna be probably low."Upon closer inspection, though, she saw that Wade was not laughing at all. She took out her earbuds from her capri pants pocket and put the metallic outlet in the Kimmunicator. She then put the earbud pieces in both her ears.

"Okay, Wade…play it…." Kim insisted on the playing of the song.

Wade gulped and played that part of Veruca's song that he recorded from the security camera.

_Kim is an utter failure_

_A total failure_

_She can't do anything_

The sound of the awful singing from the peanut debutante reached Kim's ears. She began to sweat hard and began to clench her stomach with one of her hands. It wasn't the lyrics that was making her sweat and feeling nauseated but it was the appalling pop-musical sounds Veruca made that made her feel that way.

"Oh no, Wade! The barf factor's now at a ten right now!" Kim groaned while clenching her stomach.

_She can't even sing!_

_She needs to go back_

_Confine her to her home in playing baby dolls_

At that moment, she felt something come up her digestive system and reach her mouth. She chewed on the remnants of the food system and identified it as the Middleton High mystery meat that she ate yesterday.

"Ulp..."

_It'll totally complete her fall_

_Her fall from grace!_

_She has a totally ugly face!_

_A face so ugly no boy would want her_

_As her boyfriend! (evil laugh)_

Kim couldn't take it anymore! She was ready to vomit the mystery meat any minute now. Then, the segment to that song miraculously ended. It was off the Kimmunicator. She swallowed the digested mystery meat back down to her stomach.

"Wade….that was absolutely the worst thing I've ever heard in my entire life! It goes way beyond the realm of gorchy!" Kim exclaimed while removing the earbuds from her ears, "Worse than Dr. Drakken's rapping, worse than the Tweebs singing for my birthday, worse than…well….anything! Veruca has obviously committed the worst crimes of all…against music and against tastes in music! I'd call it super-super-gorchy!"

"Even worse is that if you are captured, that deb is going to play that music…..endlessly!"

When she heard the words endlessly...her heart sank like a stone in water.

"That's why we need to find a way to trap Veruca like a mouse!" Wade replied.

Kim understood, but then asked, "Won't anything, like record our conversion or something. Like, the Veruca Virus especially?"

Wade smiled when he heard Kim say those two words, "We won't have to worry about the Virus for a long time to come!"

"Hmmm…." Kim then said with interest, "how long?"

"Let's just say that they'll have to get used to you kicking Drakken on an infinite loop for several months!" Wade smirked, relaxing on the chair.

"Well, getting back to the sitch at hand, I don't have any evidence against Veruca and her father's gonna let her loose in a few minutes!" Kim complained.

"Well, Kim, you obviously have Veruca's attempt at kidnapping and torturing you through music. Also, there were a few federal agents that spoke to me. They wanted me to communicate with you.

"Okay, Wade, put 'em through!" Kim insisted as Wade made the proper connections to the agents._Back in the building, Veruca was still sitting on her chair at the desk, tapping her high-heeled diamond-tipped stiletto impatiently. She saw that her father was discussing some matters with the other members and then back at the desk that Kim sat in.

_My yPhone needs some humiliating pictures of Kim from this trial! It's the perfect time to do it but she's not here as of the moment!_

She made a twirling motion with her turned around to one of her well-dressed lawyers and whispered in his ear "If Kim doesn't make it back here within the next five minutes, call up that selection of bodyguards and servants and search for her! Either way, I am going to have that lazy swine of a cheerleader in my possession before the day ends! You got it!"

The lawyer whispered in Veruca's ear "Yes, O Holy Princess!" He then took out his cell phone to call up one of the cell phones of the servants and whispered, "It's time!" After that brief four-second call, he put his cell phone back in the pocket of his well-tailored pants.

A low rumble of thunder boomed in the distance as the rain continued to pour. Kim looked around and the rain was beginning to slacken up.

She looked at her Kimmunicator. The image of Wade was replaced by the two federal agents, Agent Mack and Agent Macke.

"And you are?" Kim then asked the two figures in black.

"This is Agent Mack and I am Agent Macke!" Macke introduced himself and his partner. "We're here to talk about the decline of Veruca! But you're gonna have to listen to us!"

Kim seemed interested in this "Okay…I'm all ears!"

"Okay, Miss Possible, you need to take down Veruca's empire by piecemeal." Agent Mack suggested to Kim.

Kim raised her eyebrow, "And why piecemeal?"

"Because Veruca has a variety of factors going or her, mostly her fame, money, the way she manipulates others and systems of government at her whim, and the 'fans' that she has across the country…" Agent Mack explained why the difficulty would be high in taking on Veruca.

"And that last part concerns me because….?" Kim asked this question

"It's because they are well known to making death threats to any celebrity that intrudes in Veruca's way." Agent Mack explained.

Kim widened her eyes hearing this, "Of course! Britinia told me about this when her pop album rose in the charts over Veruca's almost a year ago!"

"Exactly, Miss Possible! So I'd suggest for you to take down the first of Veruca's three pillars of her power: the School Board!" Agent Mack replied this submission of ideas to Kim.

Kim thought about it for a moment, "Hmm….. I know her dad's head of the school board and that he seems to be under the whims of Veruca…"

Agent Mack smiled, "Not for long, Miss Possible! We've already signed the termination papers of Henry Salt's position on the board and we did the same for his other cohorts earlier. Only problem is, red tape has obviously slowed us down.""Red tape?" Kim scoffed with a heavy breath.

"Ma'am, it's Washington! We ALWAYS have to suffer under red tape!" Agent Macke replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, we're gonna cut it back to Wade now!" Wade then came back on-screen and warned Kim.

"You need everything you can to foil this current plan of Veruca's, Kim! You don't have enough time!"

As those words were said, two cars suddenly came up the side parking lot leading to the back of the administration building. Kim recognized the fluttering purple flags with the golden trim S emblem on them!

A bolt of lightning flashed momentarily followed with a loud roar of thunder.

"You're right! I don't have much time left! I gotta go now!" Kim replied as she ended the conversation with Wade and headed toward the administration building.


	27. Chapter 27

-Chapter 27

Veruca continued to stare at her father, whom was writing up items and discussing the evidence that had been presented to them.

She was tapping on her diamond-studded black stilettos, waiting impatiently for Kim to fall into her trap.

A couple of minutes later, two shadows of long limousines, illuminated by lightning flashes, crept up slowly on the side of the parking lot and the lawyer whispered to Veruca, "They have arrived, Most Divine Veruca!"

Veruca rubbed her hands with evil glee, "Good!"

Ron curiously darted his eyes around the administration building from the audience seating and noticed the rubbing of the deb's hands.

He growled and muttered between his teeth, "Ooohh….I just know that Veruca's up to no good when she does that. She may be….eliminating Bueno Nacho forever! There is no telling what evil she may have up her sleeve!"

Rufus agreed, snarling his mole rat teeth in the general direction of the deb.

Suddenly, there came a creaking of the door and Kim's head popped out. All the attention upon Veruca was sucked out of the main room for a moment and it was focused on Kim.

Veruca turned her head around just as the rest of Kim's body was making its entrance into the main room.

"Oh, so the Prodigal Cheerleader has returned!" Veruca sneered. "Coming to take the attention away from me?"

"It was some sort of a … um … crank call, mean V! I get them on my Kimmunicator sometimes! It's so not the drama!" Kim explained the meaning of the call.

_I have to keep my guard up against Veruca, be one step ahead of her! _she thought and pressed a button of her Kimmunicator.

"Well, it's the most pointless call I've ever heard, Kimberly Ann! You squandered away ten minutes for nothing!" Veruca snapped back. Then her angry face disappeared to the cover of an evil smile, "Anyways, my father's going to pass the verdict in just a few minutes and I won't have to spend detention in Room 12 with Barkin! It smells like dog crap in that room!"-

"Veruca, if your parents still had some sense, they would wash your mouth out with soap!" Kim scowled.

Veruca grinned, "Aw, come on, Kim! You know that my parents are below me!" She then sat back down on the chair on the desk facing her side. "And I can say anything I want against you, you dumb, dirty, senseless, ditzy cheerleader!"

Kim's temper increased as she took the seat on the other desk. She muttered, "Veruca, if you ever call me names again, I will make sure that you and your family get a one-way ticket out of Middleton for good!"

She turned her head and noticed some silhouettes , around six on each side, through the flashes of lightning! The servants outside were hiding the bushes and the parked cars on each side.

_Oh no! That must be Veruca's servants! She must be putting her plan in motion! I must reveal her evil deeds … but how?_

Then, a quick-thinking thought occurred to her mind. _That's it! _Kim's look of anger disappeared and turned into a smile. "Oh, Veruca, after this verdict, I so don't want to ruin your weekend with this trial and all…" Veruca turned her head towards Kim, "What are you trying to get at, Possible?"

"I was just saying, V, that you won't wanna miss the weekend shopping with Camille and London, wouldn't you?" Kim inquired with a smirk on her lips.

All the deb did was give a hearty laugh, "Of course not, silly Kim! Why would I miss out on shopping with the two best friends I have in the world?" She briefly glanced at Camille and London Tipton before returning her attention to Kim.

Camille, who was in attendance with her parents and Jeebs, nodded her head nervously in agreement.

"Because if the trial doesn't go your way, mean V, you're gonna be totally spending time in Room 12 with Barkin!" Kim smiled at Veruca, folding her arms.

Veruca snapped as her grin faded, "What the hell did I just tell you, Kim? I don't wanna be in that smelly room!" Then she added with a yell, "Besides, when my father says the verdict, you are going to be kidnapped and you will become my mindless servant at my Salt Mansion scrubbing all the scummy toilets with toothbrushes …..INDEFINITELY! And so will Rockwaller and all your cheer friends do the same for me! Yes...yes...YES!" She cackled with an evil laugh that resounded throughout the entire assembly hall.

The entire crowd present gave a large collective gasp.

James gasped and stood up, "Veruca Darling Salt…you monster! You would DARE subject my daughter to the horrible working conditions of your horrible house ?"

Bonnie added in "You twerp! Don't you realize what you've just said? I will NEVER scrub your toilets!"

"You really ARE the Devil's daughter!" Tara screamed at Veruca.

Veruca looked at all the assembly and smiled, "Yes, that's what I intend to do, pigs! Your lazy-ass hero of a cheerleader will be in my control and there's nothing you can do about it!"

The crowd's looks were getting angrier and angrier with every word she said.

Mr. Salt banged his gavel, but it was no use in quieting the commotion, "Order….order in this school board…."

_Then, the evil cheerleader's laughter was cut short with Kim laughing.

Veruca stopped her evil chortling and snapped at the redhead, "What the hell do you think is funny, Possible? Can't you see that you lost?"

Kim snickered, "It's not me who's gonna lose, evil V… it's you!" She whipped out her Kimmunicator and Veruca saw that it recorded every word that she said. Kim then put it back in her Capri pants pocket.

The evil deb stammered in horror, "You-you-you couldn't have, Possible…..""Oh, but I have, Veruca! And now you're going to be spending several years in state prison because kidnapping is a felony !" "STATE PRISON?" Veruca screamed like a harpie at Kim.

"Read my lips, evil and mean V! State prison! None of your mink coats can be worn over there! No fancy food will ever be served there for you! Nothing! Just you and a cold dank cell!" Kim proudly declared out against the oppressor of the cheer squad.

"I LOVE my mink coats, Kimberly Ann," Veruca exclaimed, clutching her white mink coat, "and there's no way that you can take it away from me!"

"The judge will throw the book at you once I reveal all the details of your little plan! The horrible song you play in the Torture version of your album, the slapping of one of your maids that looks identical to me, and all the evidence that is collecting against you!" Kim shouted, "And once you're in jail, I will bring this squad together and free it from your influence!"

Veruca growled and turned to her father, demanding and screaming, "Daddy! Say it now!"This grabbed the attention of Henry. "What is it that you want me to say, my darling?"

"Daddy, say the verdict now! Kim discovered everything!" Veruca screamed higher than ever.

Henry sweated nervously and replied, "But…but, my darling…. The evidence h-h-hasn't been c-collected….."

"Goddamn it, Daddy! Say it now!" Veruca shrilled for all the audience members in the room to hear.

"Okay…okay, Veruca!" Mr Salt exclaimed, waving his arms in defeat before grabbing his gavel, saying the verdict as fast as he can, "In light of all the evidence I've collected for this trial, I find Miss Veruca Salt not guilty of anything. She will never spend a day of school suspension or get a day in detention!"

He banged his gavel repeatedly., making it official.

Veruca cheered when she heard the decision and teased her rival, "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, I totally rule! Kim, you officially suck! You cannot get me! Nyah..nyah…nee…nyah…nyah! "

Kim stood speechless over Veruca's dance and taunts, "Veruca….why you little…."

The entire audience was inflamed by this pitiful sentence doled out by Mr. Salt.

"We KNEW that you were an unfit head of the school board, Henry!" Ms. Rockwaller yelled, standing up from her seat, "The decisions that you made are some of the worst ever, but this….this tops it all off!"

Ann was the next to stand up from her seat. A glare was protruding from her blue eyes. "Mr. Salt, you'd better step down now from being the head of the Middleton School District!"

Henry scoffed at this, "Preposterous! I've held my position as the head of the school board for two years and made some pretty good decisions around here, especially your trip to South Panola for your football team!"

Ann continued, "That's only partially true, Mr. Salt, but the majority of your foolish decisions center on the behavior of your bratty spoiled little child of a daughter!"

"My mom's right, Mr. Salt!" Kim said with a nod of her head. Her hands were on the desk, "It's time for you and your spoiled family, servants and all, to leave Middleton once and for all!" She pointed towards the door.

Ron jumped on top of his seat yelled out from the crowd frantically, "You're evil, Veruca! You're evil and….well … just plain wrong-sick!" Rufus came on top of his shoulder and plugged his nostrils.

"Well I never….." Mr. Salt gasped at this dagger of an insult.

"No matter, Daddy!" Veruca laughed as she pressed the red button from underneath the desk.

Solid metallic steel bars appeared from all sides on Kim's desk!

"What the…." Kim stood speechless over the cage surrounding noticed the bars going up, "KP! Watch out!"

Kim tried to jump but the metallic ceiling, which formed a solid steel handle on the outside, closed off her only means of escape. Four metallic shackles began to extend on both sides She jumped off the ceiling and landed feet first back on the floor and clutched the bars, growling. Then, the metallic shackles attached Kim on both her hands and feet.

"I just knew that red button had to do something with that evil plan of yours, evil V!" Kim growled, clenching the steel bars with the chains ratting wildly, "You are not going to get away from this sitch!"

Veruca chuckled as she leaned on the cage, "I've already have with Phase 1, Kimberly Ann, and when the transfer of you to my mansion is complete, I will be victorious! I hope that you enjoy the slobber of my guard dogs on your fat face! Same goes for your family and friends as well!"

"I swear, Veruca, if you do lay a hand on my family….." Kim grumbled angrily before Veruca cut her off.

"Kimberly Ann, there's something that I've wanted to call you for a long time…but I can't put the words-" Veruca smirked, tapping her finger on her face and one of her feet before her face beamed with an evil idea. "Oh yeah!" The deb then made a fist with her left hand and extended the middle finger upwards and blurted out, in front of Kim. "You, Kimberly Ann Possible, are a good-for-nothing fucking dumb moron, a bitch of a cheerleader, and a stupid asshole for ever messing with me!" She then put the finger gesture that she made closer to Kim's green eyes to make sure that she remembered it well and then made a hawking noise with her throat and spat spit on Kim's forehead. She then took out her cell phone and took a picture of the disgraced Kim. After doing this, she snapped her fingers as one of the well-groomed lawyers wiped her mouth of the she performed these acts, all of the crowd gave a collective gasp.

Bonnie shook her fist in anger, "Veruca…..how dare you!"

Tara stood shocked, "Why this, Veruca? WHY?"

Kim snarled, the spit dropping from her forehead to her nose, clenching the bars harder than ever, "Veruca…..if it weren't for these bars and chains….I would so totally punch you in the face!"

"Well, you can't, Kim, so nyah!" Veruca taunted, sticking out her tongue.

Ron opened his mouth but said nothing, for the shock of Veruca's deed to Kim was very great. Rufus's black eyes bulged greatly upon hearing the extremely vulgar language coming from Veruca.

James' temper increased when he heard the f-bomb right in front of his very own daughter, pointing his shaking finger at the cheer captain, "Veruca Darling Salt, I demand to know at once where you got that awful language from!"

"Yes! You know better than to use such foul language against people!" Ann agreed with an angry look on her face.

Veruca then turned to James and smiled with a slight chuckle, "I use it all the time on my servants, And for the language part by the way, it's from 'My Stupid and Spoiled 18th Birthday'! Where else did you think it came from?"

He growled even more, "That evil show! I would never, in my wildest dreams, let my Kimmie-cub watch it, you monster! Why do your parents even allow you to watch that garbage?"

"As I've said before, my parents are under me! Well, she's gonna be forced to watch both the TV-14 rated version and….." Veruca smirked evily, "…the TV-MA after-dark rated version!" This brought James' temper to a boil, "You evil wicked….."

"Awww….aren't I a bad widdle gurl!" Veruca smiled, batting her eyelashes. She took out a remote control button and pressed it. Metallic bars and a metallic steel top similar to Kim's cage surrounded Ann, James, and Ron! Rufus went "Eeep" and went inside Ron's pants pocket.

"What the?" Kim exclaimed as her friend and family members were trapped in another cage. "I so didn't see that in Wade's diagrams…?"

Ron groaned, "Aww…what is it with me and traps? Am I like attached to them or something?" The extending of metallic shackles restrained Ron, James, and Ann.

"I just had to answer my own question!" the young Stoppable sarcastically exclaimed._

Veruca then looked on her cell phone and then to the windows, "Well, this conversation is taking too much time anyways! I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut it short!" She then yelled while walking up to her father, "Now, my servants! Go in now!" The two lawyers followed behind , twelve of Veruca's best servants came kicking through the windows, six on each side. A flash of lightning illuminated their dramatic entrances.

"You don't have to be THAT dramatic with entrances, Miss Big Shot!" Kim scoffed, folding her arms from the bars with her shackles clinking.

"Ahh…but they have to be, Kimberly Ann!" Veruca demanded.

The servants then bowed to Veruca, "O Most Divine Holy Veruca! What shall we do in your holy name?"

"First of all, clear out the rest of the crowd and make them stand in the rain, with the exception of Kimberly Ann's parents and Ron! Make sure they witness everything!" Veruca commanded to the servants.

All of the 12 servants gave a droning reply, "It shall be done, Most Sacred Princess!"

The servants then escorted most of the stunned and speechless crowd out of the building with the exception of Kim's parents and Ron.

While the disappointed crowd was forced out by the servants, Bonnie gave an angry look and replied, "We'll see who wins in the end, Veruca!" She was forced to leave along with Tara.

Veruca mocked, "In your dreams, Rockwaller! And now….." She snapped her fingers as her father, lawyers, and a few of the board members gathered around her to the back door of the main room. "I bid you farewell, Kimberly Possible! I'll see you at my mansion where you and your family members shall eat dog food for the rest of your pitiful lives!"

Veruca then left with Henry, her lawyers, and a couple of the board members that were loyal to Mr. Salt left, leaving the other board members to surround Kim.

The servants and board members under the Salt control began to close in around Kim's cage and the cage containing her parents and Ron.

**AN: I do not own London Tipton of the Suite Life series. That show is owned by Disney**


	28. Chapter 28

mChapter 28

Veruca laughed evily in her luxurious pink limousine that took her home.

"Yes! Yes!" the evil deb snickered with such a glee that only she can possess "Poor Kimberly Ann and her dirt-poor family will all become my servants forever in just mere moments!"

"I agree, my darling!" Henry gave a smile. "It's about time Kim learned a lesson of ever messing with you!"

"Yes, Father!" Veruca said while gave a smirk. She turned her eyes to her favorite laptop standing there on the table in her limo and then turned to one of her bodyguards, whom was very muscular in build, "Bodyguard 2, do you have access to the security camera footage in the district offices?"

"We do, Most Holy Veruca!" Bodyguard 2 smiled while he turned on the laptop that led . It was on the channel where Kim, her parents, and Ron were trapped in the two cages.

"Marvelous!" Veruca smiled, giving her pearly-white grin and rubbing her hands together, "Now, for the rest of Kim's downfall!"

The best of Veruca's servants continued to close in on the cages containing Kim and her family.

"Ughh….I so should've caught Veruca in the act!" Kim groaned while the shackles still restrained her. She was frustrated that not only did Veruca get away but now she and her family were about to be taken away to the Salt mansion.

"Um…Kimmie-cub, I don't wanna interrupt you or anything but if we don't do something right now, we're gonna be eating dog food at that evil Veruca's house! And I have to get back to the space center by 7!" James exclaimed.

"I knew it….dog food! It's gonna be over! My football career as the star running back's gonna be over!" Ron complained and sighed in defeat, "It's times like these that I could play my harmonica and sing the blues!"

"Ron!" Kim snapped "I know you better than that! We can't give up yet! We gotta find a way to get out of here!" Then she felt something tingling on her back, closed her eyes, and began to laugh as if she was being tickled.

"But how?" Ron asked desperately, and then looked at Kim laughing, "KP! This is not the time to laugh right…" He then felt a hard tug on his pants and out came Rufus.

"Well, this is it, Rufus, old buddy! We're gonna..." Ron lamented before his eyes went wide. "Rufus! You aren't trapped!"

The mole rat nodded his head and pointed towards what was on Kim's shoulder.

Kim opened up her eyes and looked on her shoulder for the thing that was crawling behind her back. It was Wade on the Kimmunicator, which was using the metallic legs to climb up Kim's back.

"Wade!" the redhead exclaimed happily.

Ron smiled as he put both his hands on the bars with the shackles still clinking, "Boo-yah! Wade! I knew he'd be there for us!"

James grinned, "Now Veruca's gonna get it this time!"

"Right here as always, Kim, and right on time too!" Wade saluted on-screen.

Kim looked around the cage, with Veruca's servants and the school board members that were loyal to the deb closing in. "Wade! We need to find a way out this sitch and fast!"

"Well, it's a good thing you always have me on the case," Wade smirked as he pressed a few buttons on his desktop. A red laser then emitted from the Kimmunicator and it started to cut through the steel shackles on her hands.

"Please and thank you, Wade!" Kim smirked. The Kimmunicator then crawled down to her legs and zapped the shackles on both the left and right as well.

This took notice of Veruca's servants that were circling him.

When Wade was finished cutting her restraints, Kim looked up at a nearby security camera overhead on the right corner of the room. "Ughh…..I'd bet Veruca's watching me right now through that camera!" She then turned to Wade, who then crawled the Kimmunicator back up to her shoulder. "Can you shut down that camera, Wade, so that she won't see her plan come to perfection at all?"

"That won't be a problem for me, Kim! If I can shut down her security system now, her entire personal web will be no problem for me!" Wade smiled on the Kimmunicator and typed a few buttons.

Ron cleared his throat from the other cage contining him and Kim's parents, still shackled, "Uh, KP? One little problem..."

"And that would be, Ron...?" Kim asked as Wade freed her from the shackles with the laser.

"Even though if we escape the shackles, how are we gonna bust out of the cage?" Ron asked, his eyes glancing to the ceiling of the cage.

"Wade, you got anything that could blow the cage tops off?" Kim hastily demanded.

"Check your pockets, Kim! You'll find some really special gum there!" Wade smiled with a wink of his eye.

Kim scanned through the pockets of her pants and felt something quite soft. It was a piece of the unchewed gum Wade was talking about. "And what do I do with this gum?"

"Put it on the top of the ceiling and cover your ears!" Wade instructed Kim on how to use the gum.

Kim then put the gum on the top of the ceiling and then covered her ears. The gum then exploded, blowing the top off the solid-steel cage. She did a somersault out of the cage and landed perfectly, feet-first, on the courtroom floor smirking.

Veruca's servants took notice and stopped their advance. They began to panic.

"Oh no! Possible's free! The Holy Princess is not gonna be happy about this!" one of the servants exclaimed.

Kim performed a karate stance and grinned, "Come and get me!"

While Kim was performing her escape and taking on the servants, Rufus went out of the pocket of Ron's pants and got out a hairpin from Ann's purse.

"Ta-daahhh!" the mole rat squeaked as he crawled to the shackles of ROn.

"A hairpin?" Ron sarcastically remarked.

Rufus groaned and jiggled the hairpin around in the locks to unlock the shackles of Ron on both his hands and feet.

"Ohhh...right, the ol' unlocking hairpin trick! Lemme try, Rufus, old buddy!" Ron exclaimed with excitement, now freed from his chains.

Rufus shrugged his shoulders and gave Ron the hairpin as he prepared to unlock the chains of Kim's parents.

"Why, thanks, Ronald!" James smiled, "At least these restraints seem to be more comfortable than when I was trapped by Lipsky for one of my top secret projects."

"Don't worry, Mr. Dr.P. I'll have you out in a jiffy..." Ron smiled, trying to fumble and play around with the pin.

However, the hairpin fumbled and slipped from Ron's clumsy grasp. Rufus squeaked a gasp and began to sweat.

"Oh no!"

Suddenly, Rufus was there to catch it in time!

"Phew!" the mole rat sighed with relief as he unlocked the shackles to the Possible parents.

Back in the Salt limo, Veruca waited eagerly for her plan to unfold. She was sitting alonside with her father on the plush pink leather seats.

"And now, Kimberly Ann..." the evil cheerleader cackled staring at her pink-skin laptop, "lets see how she'll submit to my will! Bwa-ha-ha-ha..." Then she spotted something that was crawling on Kim's shoulder on the laptop.

Veruca scoffed at it and turned her head, putting the laptop aside, "Mmm...probably just a bug or something! It won't matter anyways because she's a wimpy crybaby who has the smarts of an..."

Henry interrupted her, "Umm...Veruca, my darling..."

"Shut up, Father! Can't you see I'm trying to make a degrading nickname for Kim?" Veruca sneered to her father.

"Ummm...you'd better take a look at this!" Henry exclaimed, pointing to the laptop screen.

Veruca turned to the laptop and gasped, "Oh, shit! Kimberly Ann's escaped from her shackles! Well, no matter because she's still in her..."

Then the laptop went into complete static.

Veruca screeched, "What the..." She tried unplugging and replugging the AC adapter on the laptop, but it was no use.

"Darling, why don't you hit the laptop?" Henry suggested an idea.

The deb gave her sarcastic reply, "Why, it's a good idea...smartass!" She slapped the body of the laptop hard.

The laptop came back onscreen...but with a different image. The screen showed Kim kicking Drakken over and over again on a 30-second loop with the evil doctor babbling the words, "You think you're all that, but you're not!" over and over again.

Veruca was now shaking in anger. "Daddy...what the hell is this!" she screamed.

"I...I don't know, darling...mm...maybe there's a glitch in my laptop or..." Henry stammered before a recorded image of Kim popped up.

She growled at the familiar face of Kim, an image of her that had become all too familar: determined and not willing to back down from a challenge.

The voice of Kim spoke:

"Mean V, I know that you can so hear me well! So you'd better listen and listen good! I have grown sick and tired of your gorchy plans to overthrow me from the squad! You have done enough damage to the Mad Dog Squad as it is! But face it! I have foiled all of your plans and I will unite and free the squad from your influence and there's nothing you can do about it! Not your money, not your fame, nothing! Oh and if your servants try to break through my Kim virus, they so totally cannot! It will affect all your computers now! This is totally the drama for you!"

Veruca screeched loudly and threw the remote control at the TV , "Damn you, Kimberly Ann! Damn you and you kind of goody-two shoes cheerleaders!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Veruca's servants were at a loss when Kim came out of the cage. Standing in a karate stance, the cheerleader smirked as she whipped out her reliable red hairdryer grappling gun.

"Here goes nothing!" the redhead cheerleader whispered before grasping the trigger on the grappling gun. The hook fired off to the top of the ceiling and wrapped around one of the chandeliers.

She jumped up high into the air and began to swing high over Veruca's servants with the chandelier as a support.

"Get that cheerleader!" one of the bodyguard servants commanded the others. They tried as they might but couldn't reach her.

Kim lowered her jump and extended out her feet for kicking. She came in so fast on her landing that she kicked one of the servants in the stomach quite hard. The servant landed on his butt on the floor. "Unnfffhhhh..." he groaned as he took a hard blow.

The cheerleader then landed on her feet.

Two of the other servants tried to charge at Kim. Seeing this, she smirked and performed around five cartwheels on the floor and kicked, in mid-air, against another one of Veruca's bodyguards. He ended up being on the floor, groaning in defeat.

Two more servants tried to charge at Kim but she performed several cartwheels on the court floor.

"You so aren't gonna catch me scrubbing scummy toilets in the Salt Mansion with a toothbrush!" Kim taunted the charging servants.

"Oh yeah! You will be scrubbing them all, little girlie!" one of the servants grunted as he tried to lunge forward at Kim.

"Little girlie? You so didn't call me that!" Kim exclaimed as she dodged the servant's attack and did a roundhouse kick to the stomach to the first, as he landed in a stunned saz. She then punched the other servant in the chest hard and flung him over with all her might. He landed with the other dazed-out servants on the floor.

The rest of Veruca's servants and the board members that were resent then began to charge in the aisle.

"Look out, KP!" Ron exclaimed from the cage as Rufus continued to work on the lock of the door.

Kim turned her head and saw them and then saw the top of two circular chandeliers in the same aisle that the servants were charging at.

"I think I have a plan!" she smirked as she took out her red lipstick.

The servants stopped right underneath the spot of the chandelier and snickered and laughed..."What are you gonna do to us, little sissy girl? Pucker up our lips so that we can kiss you?" They all then laughed wildly.

"Ewwww...there's totally no way I am gonna kiss you with those lips of yours!" Kim exclaimed with disgust as she transformed the look to a grinning smile, "And this is not lipstick either!" She focused the lipstick to the chain supporting the circular chandelier.

"Huh?" Veruca's servants stared into space while scratching their heads.

A laser then emitted from the lipstick and cut through the chains as if it were butter. The circular shape of the chandeliers trapped all the remaining servants and board members that were there to get her.

They tried to get out but couldn't.

"Yahoo! KP!" Ron cheered on as Rufus finished picking the lock to the cage, allowing the three to get out.

Ann smiled as she walked out the cage, "Kimberly, I know you can do it!"

"Mom, it was so not the drama at all...the servants were so too easy!" Kim smiled with a triumphant look.

James replied with determination, "Now let's show that Veruca who's boss, Kimmie-cub!"

"No big, Daddy!" the heroic cheerleader smiled before turning to the captured servants, "but first, I'll make sure that her servants totally get what they deserve!" She then turned on the Kimmunicator to contact the police.

The Middleton Police Department came within 20 to 30 minutes with around six police cruisers and six paddy-wagons. It was still storming outside while raining. Alongside were some officials from the state Department of Education.

While the officers were carting away the servants on the chandeliers and through handcuffs, Bonnie and Tara met up with Kim and Ron underneath the awning of the entrance.

"Well, that takes care of most of V's servants, K. So, what's next?" Bonnie then brought up a question with Kim.

"Mmm...I wish that Mr. Salt being fired from the head of the school board but how can he because he has all that wealth with that overindulging brat of a daughter he has." Kim clarified on the situation at hand. "B, it's gonna be hard to pry him out of that top seat of his…."

The beautiful brunette emerged with a smile and took a look at Hobble, whom was talking with one of the Department of Education superintendents. "Mmm….I think Hobble has a surprise for you, K!"

"Hobble, B? How…?" Kim asked with a perplexed look.

Officer Hobble came up to her with a smile wearing on his face. He was holding some papers in his hand.

"Miss Possible, it seems that the Mississippi Department of Education just sent these papers to me!" Hobble declared, transferring the possession of papers to Kim.

Kim took one look at them and smiled, "We got him!"

"Wait…lemme look!" Tara chimed in, peering at the papers.

The heading, in big bold letters, said the following: "TERMINATION PAPERS FOR MR. HENRY SALT, HEAD OF THE MIDDLETON SCHOOL DISTRICT BOARD AND HIS SUBORDINATES!"

"Two years of that idiot's reign has finally come to an end! I can't wait to show this to Ron!" Kim exclaimed with a look of triumph on her face. She turned to Bonnie and Tara, "I'll be just right back!"

Kim went around the administration building to find Ron and her parents, clinching the papers hard. She was getting drenched from the rain. "Oh, Ron Mom and Dad, guess what?"

James, whom was underneath the awning of the rear of the building, turned around and saw his daughter with the signature grin on her face, "What is it , Kimmie-cub?"

"Yeah, KP. It's stupid that Veruca and her dad got away again…." Ron whined and complained. Rufus groaned in his owner's pants pocket as well as another rumble of thunder roared.

"Well, it looks like Mr. Salt is gonna get fired for his ineptness and corruption!" Kim smirked, whipping out the papers, which were a little drenched from the rain.

The two Possible parents took one glance at it and grinned.

"Kim, you may be onto something!" Ann smiled after looking at the papers, "Hope if the DOE puts in someone with more experience than Henry!"

"Oh yeah, and he'll be totally tough on mean V!" Kim smiled before turning her head to Ron. "Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Oh…oh…definitely, KP. Veruca's gonna get it this time!" Ron grinned.

"Well, we're gonna chat with the other parents to the front of the building about the changing of the guard, Ronald, so be careful you two. I'll meet you over at the car!" James smiled while going with Ann to the front of the building.

"Okay, Daddy!" Kim called back to her dad before turning to Ron.

"Umm…. Mind if we stop at Bueno Nacho for a…y'know…." Ron sheepishly replied, scratching behind his back.

Kim gave a glare at him, "Ron? Head in the game? Forgetting the education board sitch?"

"Ohhh….sorry, KP…" Ron nervously laughed before another flash of lightning brightened the sky and a loud roar of thunder preceded it. He jumped into the arms of Kim, frightened and scared. "Kim…protect me…." Ron exclaimed, chattering his teeth at the scary image of the thunderstorm.

"Come on, Ron, this storm isn't gonna last any longer. I mean, look!" Kim said as she pointed out the decreasing intensity of the rainfall. Ron got back onto his feet and looked deep into Kim's green-emerald eyes. Kim gazed into his brown eyes as well.

Rufus' beady eyes widened again

"Oh yeahh…..the raindrops are quite….um….pretty…aren't….they….." Ron stared for a moment before both their eyes blinked.

"Um….what just happened, Ron?" Kim inquired into the staring.

"I don't know, KP, I gazed into your eyes and you were gazing at mine…." Ron reacted with his answer, "…but does this mean…..?"

"It felt so weird, Ron! Hmm…. I need to have a talk with Mom on this…." Kim silently replied, knowing that this one gesture could be extremely important. A rumble of thunder echoed.

"Yeah…..I should talk about this as well with my mom as well…." Ron sighed as they noticed two familiar agents walking toward them.

"Um….who are those tough guys?" Ron asked, pointing to the two agents.

"Those were the people, Ron, that I talked with! They're gonna help me take down that evil princess for good!" Kim beamed, telling her friend about it.

Agents Mack and Macke came up to the duo and proposed them with a message, "Miss Possible, we've been talking about your involvement in bringing down Veruca between each other, and we've agreed that you are more than welcome to help in surveillance right near Veruca's house!"

"Spankin'!" Kim smiled, folding her arms, "but why can't we get into Veruca's house?"

"Because that house is a deathtrap, Miss Possible!" Agent Mack answered in a Texan accent, "Only approved people by Mrs. Salt herself could approach her mansion! Even when your tech friend has the computer virus hacked into the computers, her security system is something to be reckoned with!"

"No big! Wade can shut it down as well!" Kim smiled with confidence.

"But remember this, Miss Possible, we could be looking at a VERY huge lawsuit by Veruca if…."  
Agent Macke warned Kim before hearing the four familiar beeps of the Kimmunicator rang, interfering the conversation.

Kim took out the device, and Wade appeared. He exclaimed, "Kim! You got a hit on the website!"

"From where?" Kim asked him immediately. She didn't want to waste any time on any possible mission.

"The hit's coming from London, England, and I bet it's Drakken and Shego up to no good again!" Wade said, typing on his computer for the coordinates.

"Ugh….why don't they just stop giving up the world? It's gonna be so the drama for them when they go to jail!" Kim groaned before turning to Ron, "Let's go, Ron!"

"On my way, KP! But can we eat at Bueno Nacho on the way?" Ron begged to eat at BN for his stomach was roaring loudly for Nacos.

"Not now, Ron! Maybe later!" Kim exasperated with annoyance. She turned back to Wade on the Kimmunicator, "Any transportation?"

"Oh and GJ will be sending you a jet on the way in a few!" Wade happily grinned, sipping on his orange soda.

"Spankin' Wade!" Kim happily exclaimed, but the smile faded away for one reason "But what about Veruca?"

"Veruca will have to wait later, remember, Kim? The saving the world always comes first!" Wade reminded to the redhead of her list of priorities.

"You're right, Wade! When I get back, Veruca'll be my top priority" Kim grinned, putting away the Kimmunicator and heading toward the front.

"Oh Kimmie-cub, be careful of handling Drew! He's still got the college smarts, even though he dropped out….." James cautioned his lovely daughter. "And be home by 11! Okay!"

"I will, Daddy and gotcha, 11 it is!" Kim responded with a smile on her face and a hug to her dad.

The Global Justice jet came, and Kim and Ron went into it, taking off into the stormy skies to take on Drakken and Shego.

One of the people who noticed the jet flying away and the news of Mr. Salt's firing scurried out of the crowds. He got into his car and drove off.

As it turns out, he was a spy for Veruca's servant army.

The Holy Princess is not going to be happy about this! he said to himself, driving off to the Salt Mansion.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Within the Salt Mansion that night, there was one unhappy deb who was already infuriated with the results of her failed plan.

Not even her money could calm her down.

Veruca paced to and fro in her luxurious room with all of its amenities and perfumes and makeups, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"That stupid fat damn Possible! How could she slip away from my grasp? I had her right there in the cage! I even took a goddamn photo of her getting spat on in that stupid cage! If only my unworthy servants COULD'VE built a stronger cage than that feeble one on her side, then none of this shit would ever happen and Kim would've been cleaning my bathroom WITH HER TONGUE BY NOW!"

She yelled out the last part of her rant so loud that the vultures perched on top of the Salt mansion scattered away into the stormy skies. Veruca jumped up and down, screaming "I want Kim to be captured! I want Kim to be captured!"

Then she noticed a knock on the large door with her initials in gold. "Grrrrrr! Who is it this time!" she shrieked at the door before it opened.

It was Servant 55, the same servant who videotaped the Kim look-alike maid being humiliated by the deb. And he had an alarming look of defeat on his face.

"Oh, it's you!" Veruca sneered at the servant.

"Forgive me, My Holy Divine Princess, for my intrusion but I've received word that your father...has been…has been….." Servant 55 stammered before noticing the rage on Veruca's face.

"Spill it, you fat idiot!" she screeched as loud as she could at the servant.

"He has been fired and his subordinates and a few of your servants have been arrested by Kim Possible, Your Royalness!" he freaked out as he turned on the large-screen TV with the remote.

The deb turned her head around and saw the Middleton Police at the Middleton School Board building taking away her servants, one by one, including the ones that were stuck on the big chandelier. The news reporter, with a raincoat on, stood outside the building said, "Mr. Henry Salt today was fired for reckless endangerment of the community! His servants were charged with disturbing the peace and destruction of property over $3000 after failing to capture Kim Possible, the world-famous superagent! They will be facing around 10 to 15 years of imprisonment….."

"What…..the….HELLLLLLLL!"

Veruca, with seeing wrath and ire in her, snatched the remote from the servant. Her eyes were turning yellow and her muscles grew bigger. A yellowish glow, very similar to the incident at the Mad Dog party, began to surround her. With this strength, she crushed the TV remote with her muscular hand

Servant 55 panicked in fear and left the door.

She said in a demonic evil voice, growling "I am going to teach my dumb father a lesson he'll never forget!"

The yellow glow didn't last long and Veruca's muscular arms faded away to her normal ones. She looked down at the destroyed remote on the floor, seething with revulsion for her father.

Standing up, she then went to a control panel and pressed a green button. A few minutes later, fifteen of Veruca' servants, along with Tightlips, the head, came to her aid. They also carried with them the golden throne that they paraded the deb in.

Veruca then turned to the muscle that she had.

"What shall you want us to do, O Most Immaculate and Sanctified Divine Princess?" Tightlips asked for instruction from the mean cheerleader.

"March with your servants to my parents' room, Tightlips! I am about to do a hostile takeover of the Salt's Peanuts corporation once and for all!" Veruca demanded as she got onto the golden of the servants gave her a golden scepter with the initial V in gold diamonds.

"Yes, Our Most Blessed Princess," Tightlips smiled, "Henry will never see this coming!"

Veruca turned her scowl into a grin, "Yes, now, march so that I will humiliate my father for his transgressions against me!"

The servants holding the golden throne up high nodded their heads and marched out of the room to pay Henry a visit.

_

In the master bedroom on the second floor, Henry was tilting his reading glasses as he read the _Richest 700_ magazine. Angina was about to go to sleep with the sleep mask on her head.

"Angie, dear, how is the school going to fill up the gas in the four super-stretch limousines?" Henry asked while yawning.

Angina groaned as she grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills and swallowed a few, "I don't know, Henry darling!"

"Umm…Angie, do you take enough of those pills?" Henry questioned his wife's consumption of the sleeping pills.

"Henry, taking these pills the only way I can deal with your daughter's ramblings and demands!" Angina snapped at her husband, taking three pills before swallowing them with water.

"I thought you can't take more than six a day, Angie!" Henry scoffed back, thinking that his wife was too dumb to read the instructions. "You know they should cause…..

But Angina interrupted him, "Henry, maybe it's just a figment of my imagination, but you're allowing your daughter to run over you!" Then she also added, "Oh and you were fired today from the school board for corruption!"

"Well, you don't fare better either, Angie!" Henry jeered, "Remember when Veruca dressed you in the…" Then he stopped the argument. "Wait a minute, did you just say that I got fired from the Middleton School Board?"

"Ummm….yeah?" Angina asked, glaring at her husband. She turned on their high-definition $5000 TV to show him the news of the events circulating throughout town.

Then, Henry gasped. "Oh no….then, if I got fired from my school board position, Veruca won't be happy about it!"

No sooner that he spoke those words did he hear hard knocks on the door and a familiar voice coming from the door! "Father, you're going to get humiliated this time!"

Angina panicked and hid the sleeping pills in the nightstand.

It was Veruca! Two of the bodyguards broke through the door as Veruca came in with the golden throne being carried around by the four of her strongest servants. A total of 20 servants came into the room and surrounded the area. Around three other servants came from behind the Salt Parents and handcuffed them both.

Veruca smiled as she came off her throne, "Surprised, Father?"

"Veruca, my dear! What is the meaning of this?" Henry asked with a quiver in his voice.

Veruca chuckled "Father….what else did you think I was doing? I am taking over the Salt Peanut Company and you are being humiliated for your disloyalty to me!"

"Oh no…you don't mean…" Henry stammered, knowing what was to come next!

"That's right!" Veruca then barked out a command, "Servants, escort both of these fools to the Humiiation Arena so that their punishments can begin!"

The servants bowed and escorted the cuffed Salt parents from the bedroom to the arena. Veruca went back onto her throne and the four strong butlers hoisted it up in the air, eager to see what humiliation was in store for her parents.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The Salt parents were dragged right up to the outside doors leading up to the Humiliation Arena.

"Veruca, my sweet daughter…" Henry pleaded his case, turning his head to his daughter, "Please! I don't want to be humiliated again!"

The deb, still sitting on her golden throne, overheard her father's pleas. She gave a cold stare to her father and chuckled evily, "You are being disciplined for your actions, Father! I'm taking control of the Salt's Nuts Corporation and all your servants and workers and money belong to me now!"

"But why your mother too?" her father asked, wondering why Veruca would also take Angina to the arena.

"It's because that she is a big fat disgusting pig! And she deserves some slop as her dinner!" She mocked Angina, whom was crying over this entire thing. "Sooo…ey! Sooo….ey!" Veruca mocked her mother.

Then she snapped, "Now, go outside, you two!"

The servants opened the doors outside to the stormy weather. It was still raining outside, so Veruca pressed one of the buttons on her golden throne. A purple shelter-like structure with the initials V and S on top of it appeared, protecting the deb from the rain.

Henry and Angina gulped hard as they trudgingly walked on the pathway that led to the arena, handcuffs behind their backs.

_  
After walking the 2,000 foot distance from the main mansion to the foot of the arena, Angina collapsed on her knees. Veruca's throne came right next to her.

"Please, Veruca dear…..don't do this…." Angina begged on her knees for mercy. She was wet and cold from the storm.

Veruca looked down, hawked, and spat on her mom, "Mother, do you think I have a bit of mercy in me? Nooooo…" She snapped her fingers and then turned to her four throne servants. One of the bodyguards gave her a towel to clean the spit off her.

"Why thank you, my bodyguard!" Veruca smiled, wiping away the spit before saying to her four servants, "Guide me to my personal box on the top!" She snapped her fingers again and five more of her servants came. They were part of the squad that tended to her dogs, "Get the dogs ready! I have a special surprise intended for my father!"

The five servants bowed, "It shall be done, O Most Holy Princess!" They headed off to the dog kennels east of the mansion complex.

Veruca evily giggled at all this as she turned to her father. Henry was trembling in fear more so than before.

Once inside, Veruca deactivated the small purple canvas shelter for inclement weather.

One of herbutlers, who was manning the controls to the garbage chute located above the floor, asked, "Shall I get Tightlips for you, O Most Beautiful Princess in All the Land?"

"Yes, and tell him to be there as fast as he can! The degradation ceremony is set to begin in 10 minutes!" Veruca scoffed while one of her throne servants pushed the up button to the elevator.

The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened.

The evil deb's throne was marched into the large elevator accompanying the size of the servants, throne, and one despised, traitorous, Mad Dog cheer captain.

Once the elevator lift reached the level of the luxury box, the servants escorted the throne carrying out of the lift.

Veruca got off her golden throne and saw Tightlips, the head of all the servants, in the booth. He was sitting in a chair right next to Veruca's royal chair. He was also barefoot in keeping with tradition to not defile his master's chambers.

"Tightlips!" the deb ordered with a cold stare, "I want my camera phone delivered to me now from my purse!"

Tightlips smiled, got out the $40,000 golden handbag the deb carried around, and said, "I have carried the camera phone for you, O Holy Princess, all clean without any raindrops!" He took the purple-diamond studded cell phone out the bag and handed it to Veruca.

She smiled while grabbing the phone, "Thank you, Tightlips! Thank you for all the years of faithful and loyal service that you have given me to, unlike my horse-faced parents!"

"It has always been a please, O Great and All-Seeing Veruca! And yes, it Is a long time coming for your parents!" Tightlips grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Veruca smiled and held up her camera phone to the arena, anticipating the arrival of her parents.

Henry and Angina, still cuffed, were forcefully dragged into the arena by their daughter's fully-controlled servants. The dirt from beneath them were ruining their pajamas.

All the former CEO and school board chairman could do was look up and see his daughter.

_My Veruca…..has controlled everything I own….my company, my servants, my mansion…..everything….. how could I have been so stupid,_ he thought to himself when they came to a large steel pole in the middle of the arena with extra chains. _And I'm paying the price for it….._

All of the cooks and maids were there, armed with popcorn and 40 tomatoes each at their disposal.

The servants then hooked up the chains to the handcuffs, further diminishing their chance of escape. All the Salt parents could do was to look up at the garbage chute. The lights of the arena blinded him momentarily before hearing his spoiled daughter's voice on the PA.

Veruca stood up from her throne, tapped on the microphone, giving a large ear-piercing feedback that translated as a source of pain. "Now, my underlings, let the degradation begin!"

_  
All the servants that were formerly underneath the control of the Salt parents started to throw the tomatoes at the parents. Their clothing and body was becoming covered with tomato juice.

"Darling…please…." Henry pleaded one more time before a tomato thrown from one of the servants hits him in the face! It made the Salt patriarch shed tears…"Noooo…..I'm such a failure!" He cried as the tomatoes continued to pelt on both Henry and Angina's backs.

Up in the press box, Tightlips was holding a button controlling the garbage chute from above. He asked Veruca, "Shall I release the garbage now or later, O Sacred and Divine Veruca?"

Veruca tapped her head for a sick idea to come out, "Hmm….it's gonna be later, Tightlips. Are the dogs here?"

"Indeed they are, Our Divine Princess! Shall we release them now?" Tightlips asked for the green-light on Veruca's command. He put the button to the garbage chute on the chair right next to him.

All she had to do was just to say one word, "Yes!"

"It shall be done!" Tightlips obeyed before communicating on his walkie-talkie "Tightlips to 25 and 27, dogs are go!"

_

Veruca smiled as she witnessed the opening of the huge garage doors to the north of the arena. Out of it came 40 guard dogs sniffing around.

Henry and Angina both turned around their heads and saw the dogs and their eyes enlarged with shock. They were trying to find a place to do their dirty business.

Veruca sneered and announced on the PA, "And now, my guard dogs, do your trick onto my parents!"

The sniffing sounds of the dogs' noses got closer and closer to the parents. Twenty of the dogs approached Henry on the legs and the other twenty did the same with Angina. They all raised one of their hind legs at the same time.

Veruca snickered and, not caring about the fate of her parents, pressed a green button on the throne control panel. A purple curtain with the gold initials V and S embroidered into it, came upon Veruca's press box, thereby further disconnecting her from her helpless parents.

"No….NO….NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Henry and Angina both screamed as the curtain descended upon the windows.

She was not concerned about the well-being of her parents, for there was another recurring problem coming to her mind.

Veruca continued to look through her camera phone and image after image of Ron crying right next to the toilet of the Middleton High gym bathroom with the banana cream all over his face. The pics were dated from eight months ago.

"I gotta find some way to dethrone Kim from the squad, Tightlips!" Veruca explained to the head of her servants while scrolling through the album. She stood up from her throne and sat on the seat right next to Tightlips…the same seat that had the device that controlled the overhead garbage chute.

The only thing that she head was the plopping of garbage onto the arena field with her parents, and she shrugged her shoulders, ignoring them.

"Any new ideas, O Holy Princess?" Tightlips asked, peering at the screen.

One of the photos caught Veruca's eye. She took a closer look at it and saw the Middleton Cheer Codebook that she held in her hand and it was dated from six months ago.

"Wait a minute, Tightlips!" Veruca shouted wildly with excitement! "This could be it!" She gave an evil and wicked smile.

"What is it, Most Perfect Veruca?" Tightlips eagerly asked. He then looked at Veruca holding the Middleton Cheer Code in her hands. "The Cheer Code? I thought you locked it away in the Dungeon, which is a good 100 feet below the surface of the mansion, right underneath this arena!"

"Well, isn't it obvious, Tightlips? I just skimmed through that stupid rulebook and just threw it away in the Dungeon, but I just remembered seeing one rule in the book, the one rule that would potentially destroy Kim's position on the squad!" Veruca elucidated on her dealings with the Code. "If my fat ass of a father and the law failed to destroy Kim, then I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands! Get me to the Dungeon area now! I want to see that Middleton Cheer Code Book now!" She blurted this out in Tightlips' ears!

"Understood, Your Royal Majesty!" Tightlips smiled with a bow. He and Veruca retreated outside and headed down to the elevator which led to the dungeon.

Veruca laughed evily, "I may finally have a plan to cripple Kim and her lousy Mad Dog cheerleaders from my squad….forever!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Tightlips and Veruca went down the elevator to the Dungeon, a large basement around 100 feet below the Humiliation Arena. Once they got off the elevator, they went down a couple flights of stairs and walked into a Gothic hallway leading to the Dungeon. The hallway itself was cold and dark, so Tightlips went to the switch and turned on the lights, which were naked light bulbs, dangling around.

"So are you going to tell the cheerleaders that support you about this plan, Our Holy Princess?" Tightlips inquired, wondering if Veruca is going to involve her friends in the plot against Kim.

"Oh, yes! Camille's going to be involved especially when I call her up and so is London and, oh yes, Brittany Taylor will be coming along for the ride! I totally cannot wait to see the look on Kim's face when I expose her for the fool she is!" Veruca smirked, rubbing her hands with glee.

"But won't the authorities notice, Most Divine Veruca?" Tightlips asked with a bit of concern if the law were to be involved.

"Don't worry, Tightlips!" Veruca chortled upon hearing the word 'law', "I can buy me a police officer any time I want, especially when we go up to Batesville for the football series next week!"

"Of course, Most Beautiful Veruca, who could forget about that series!" Tightlips laughed, "I'm sure you'll do totally perfect in the series!"

Veruca snickered, "Oh, but Kim will never be as competitive as me! In fact, once my plan is accomplished, she won't be able to finish the series!" She chortled, "And once this happens, she'll join that stupid asshole redneck relatives that she has in Montana, where she'll be eating diseased squirrel meat once and for all!"

"Oh yes, and she'll be eating bug-ridden mud for the rest of her days!" Tightlips laughed even harder before he stopped. "So, where is the Middleton Cheer Code Book in the Dungeon?"

Veruca smiled as the two stopped at the door leading to the dungeon, her shifty eyes peering into her purse, "Tightlips! I want my flashlight! I'll give you where it is!"

Tightlips obeyed and gave her the flashlight. Veruca turned it on and the shining of the light reflected upon discarded old dolls, empty boxes stacked on top of one another, and old 20-year jars of expired foods.

She put her fingers to her nose "Ughh…..Tightlips, fetch me my gas mask! It smells like cat piss in here!"

The head of the servants gave her a gas mask. Veruca then put it on her face to avoid the horrible stench that lied inside the dungeon.

Tightlips then put a gas mask of his own and went downstairs as well to the Dungeon.

"This is a really impressive technical plan that you are developing, O Most Holy Princess!" the head butler grinned as he began to walk alongside Veruca.

Then, Veruca and Tightlips accidentally ran into one of the many wooden boxes in the room and the force of the bump accidentally caused Veruca to drop the flashlight. The powerful butler then stumbled around and then heard a crunching noise from beneath his strong boot. He looked at the sole of his boot and his eyes were wide open, for it was his flashlight that felt all 298 pounds of his weight.

"Ow! Ugh! You imbecile! Watch where you are going!" Veruca scowled, rubbing her nose from the bruise brought on by running into the box. She took out her diamond-studded flip phone as a momentary source of lightlight "And..." She gasped in horror and shreiked as loud as nails on a chalkboard when she saw broken pieces on the concrete floor... "You broke the flashlight, you idiot!"

Tightlips groaned as he rubbed his face, "I'll try next time, O Sacred and Divine Veruca! I know I have a backup pocket flashlight with me around!"

"Ugh...you'd better find it you fat oaf! My chance of busting Kim gets slimmer with every second wasted!" Veruca impatiently huffed, "And you'll be demoted IF you cannot help me find that damn Middleton Code Book, the only thing that can cut her from the squad!"

He felt the front of his pants pocket and took out another pocket flashlight and turned it on. "How is it now, Most Sacred Veruca?" he asked with a satisfactor

The peanut deb's smile returned to her face, "That's better, Tightlips, now let's continue on finding that Code! I think your position will be safe...for now!" Then she looked around the dark and cavernous Dungeon, "I knew I hid it somewhere around here..."

The two continued to walk around the maze of wooden boxes and Veruca came to a momentary stop when she turned her head to one such wooden box containing books. She picked up one of the books studied the title that read "How I Turned My Life With the Power of Jesus Christ by Bill Salt!" On the cover was a man with an Elvis-like pompadour with gold rings on all ten of his fingers and an image of the Cross right behind him.

"That little piece of festering evangelist dog crap!" Veruca shrieked at the book before tossing the book violently as far as she could across the Dungeon.

"I know, My Holy Princess, that evangelist was the big piece of garbage that abused you..." Tightlips sneered. He too remembered how the formerly powerful televangelist hoarded millions of dollars from his congregations. He then smiled, "Then you took all of his money when he was ruined!"

"Yes!" Veruca smirked, as if the throwing book incident disappeared from sight and mind. "That idiot's probably rotting in prison right now!" Then she scratched her chin, thinking of something far more important and then checked her gold watch "Oh...yeah...as for the Middleton Cheerleading Code, are we getting close or what? I mean its almost midnight and the series is a week away! I want to find that book now! Or I won't...I won't...won't...WAAAAAHHHHHHH" She pouted and stomped her feet on the ground and tears began to stream from her eyes, indicating that she was throwing another royal tantrum.

"Do not worry, Holy Princess!" Tightlips smiled, giving out a hanky from his tylish tuxedo for Veruca's nose to blow on. "You remember when you last used the Code?"

"Yeah, Tightlips..." Veruca sniffled ashe took the hanky and blew as hard and she can, "I used it to ban the smelly butthole of a bufoon from using the Mad Dog ever again and then I brought it down here." She gave the hanky back to Tightlips.

"Did you use anything, Most Sacred Goddess, to distingish the book from anything else..." Tightlips inquired even further to help his supreme princess.

"Well..." Veruca sighed, her tears drying up. She then took out her phone. "I did put a bright-glowing purple diamond right next to the Code. It reacts to some certain button on my cell, but it's been eight months since I've used it!" she whined while pushing a random button on her cell phone in frustration, which was a four.

Suddenly, from the east end of the Dungeon, a distant but very bright glow of purple shone for several seconds before faded away. Both Veruca and Tightlips saw the bright glow.

Veruca's sadness was wiped off and a maniacal laughter replaced it. She began to chuckle and then the chuckling turned ito wild laughter.

"I guess that is the purple glow..." Tightlips explained.

"Tightlips! The plan is going my way right now! Come! We haven't a moment to lose!" the deb cackled, pointing to the origin of the glow.

"On my way, O Most Beautiful Princess!" the head of the servants agreed and the two of them rushed as fast as they could through the maze of boxes.

"Can you press the button again?" Tightlips asked to the scheming Veruca who was in front of him.

"Oh, of course, Tightlips!" Veruca creepily said with the infamous viper smile on her face, pressing the 4 button on her phone.

And from the middle of the Dungeon, the purple diamond that Veruca was talking about grew in its glimmer and brightness.

"We're getting closer! I just know it!" she chuckled as she finally came, after a maze of boxes, to the diamond. Next to it was a medium-sized purple, gold, and red book with Middleton High's logo on top of it. On the bottom were the words that said "Cheerleader's Code" in gold.

Tightlips finally managed to catch up with the more agile Veruca and exclaimed tiredly, "You are ...getting better...everyday, Holiest Princess!"

"I know, Tightlips!" the peanut princess smiled as she opened up the 64-page Middleton Cheer Code, "Now let's get to the part where Kim is going to be busted this time!"

"Okay, O Most Holy Veruca!" Tightlips spoke, nodding his head in agreement.

She opened up the Cheer Code Book to the Insubordination section and...she gasped with excitement and glee. Veruca memorized the rule and quickly closed the book!

"Tightlips! Tightlips! I finally found a way to take down Little Miss Possible from the squad once and for all!" Veruca evily laughed like a madman.

"Could you tell me what the plan is?" Tightlips asked, curious about knowing.

Veruca simply chucked, "If I told you, Tightlips, it'd ruin the surprise. Besides, as I've said, this plan is just for me, Camille, London and any Mad Dog cheerleader that still supports me! I'll give it just to them piecemeal throughout the week." Then she commanded, "Tightlips, take me to the elevator immediately!"

"It's time that I'll have my chat of the plan to Camille! Kim will be doomed, once and for all! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Once Veruca and Tightlips entered into the elevator, they prepared to go back up to the Humiliation Arena.

While in the lift, the mischevious deb plotted and schemed her next move, "Once Camille joins into my evil scheme, everything will be set in motion to destroy Kim once and for all!" Then she turned to Tightlips and gave a very strict order, "Tightlips, make sure that my direct hotline to Camille is not bugged! If it is, I will make sure that the servants will be punished by forcing them to watch torture filmsfor 24 straight hours in my Torture Theater! You understand?"

"Yes, O Holy Veruca! I shall tell the pieces of scum this!" Tightlips obeyed, kneeling to the cold, hard ground of the elevator floor.

Once they got back to the Humiliation Arena, the doors opened.

Veruca laughed evily, tilting her head up high, rubbing her hands together like a cobweb of spiders "And now, nothing can..."

Tightlips interrupted her brief moment of victory, "Um, Most Holy Princess...your father's headed this way!"

Veruca tilted her head back to the hallway, and, sure enough, there was her father with two other servants. He was wet from head to toe from a forced shower after being pelted with dog urine and once he saw his bratty daughter, he begged on his knees. Attached to him was a leash on him.

The deb sneered when she came up to Henry, "Enjoyed your dog torture and washing, Father?"

Henry nervously nodded, crawling like a dog, his wet hair dripping on the floor, "Yes, I have, O My Supreme Veruca! Shall I do anything else for you?"

"Not as of the moment, Father! I have a phone call to tend with!" Veruca smirked but then it faded as she gave a barking order in a loud voice, "Now get out of my way, you dog!"

Henry bowed his head slightly as the servants walked him away on the leash.

Both Veruca and Tightlips walked outside the arena back to the Salt Mansion. Although the rain stopped, the thunder rumbled overhead.

Veruca chuckled, "Yes...now that I've got the plan in mind, Tightlips, can you bring a couple of my servants to take care of my road cheer uniform?"

Tightlips nodded his head and replied, "Of course, Our Most Holy Leader! They'll take care of your uniform with the finest cleaning detergents, and none of that crap from Smarty-Mart..."

"Good, because I don't want the smelly poop that is Smarty-Mart on my uniform!" the deb scowled before finally reaching the mansion.

Once the two got up to the elevator to reach Veruca's bedroom, she gave a stern look and said to Tightlips, "Check your servants in the electronic control room! Can you confirm that there are no bugs in my room?"

Tightlips smirked, "I shall confirm, My Holy Princess!" He then got out a walkie-talkie to the Security Control Room and barked out "Control, is the Enlightened Royal Princess's room free of any security bugs?"

The response that came from the walkie-talkie said, "We haven't detected any bugs at all, the Princess is ready!"

"Good, servant, now back to your position!" Tightlips barked before putting away the walkie-talkie. He then turned to Veruca, "The call's all ready!"

Veruca smiled as she pressed the button to open the doors to the room and then instructed, "Good, Tightlips! Now, of course, I cannot tell anyone else about this plan except for the cheeleaders who support and worship me, and only me, so make sure that NONE of my servants gets it out! If they do, give them the movie punishment!"

Tightlips bowed and replied "It shall be done, Holy Princess!" Veruca smirked as the elevator door closed.

Veruca then turned her head to a red phone that stood on her nightstand. It was the one-touch line between her and Camille right next door.

Above the phone was a high-definition TV screen that connected her room to Camille's.

_Okay, Veruca,_ she said to herself, _my plan to destroy Kim will go much faster if I can convince Camille in a nice and calm manner and after that, it's the World's Richest Mall this time!_

She picked up the phone and dialed up the number to Camille.

Camille, meanwhile, was in her room, looking upward to the thunderous skies. She was in her pajamas, ready to go to bed.

Sighing, she looked outside the window, her hands resting in disbelief on her blonde hair and her knees resting on the little cushioned step. Debutante crawled up right next to her, her eyes fixated on the depressed look of her owner.

A look of sadness came from the blonde cat food heiress and she began to pet Debutante,

She looked into her cat's sad eyes and said"Debutante, I just don't, like, know how to deal with Veruca anymore."

Debutante gave a low meowing sound, and shook her head.

"I mean, she's been, so like, all this ever since that, like, party last June. She's always, like, 'I'll try to catch Kim and make her, like, my servant in my mansion forever'! And what does she, like, do? She totally, so like, screws up on her plans or whatever and Kim always seems to, like, escape!" Camille continued her lamenting, her chin resting on one hand while petting her cat with the other. "I think Veruca has, so like, gone over the deep end this time, Debutante... I mean, she has, like, been my friend ever since we were, like, seven and we've even, so like, bought our mansions at the same time! She even gave me, like, a co-captain position on the Mad Dog squad, but now, it seems that she's, like, well...lost it..."

No sooner had she said those words when the hotline phone connecting her room to Veruca's began to ring. A low boom of thunder echoed through the ominous sky while the phone was ringing.

She began to feel numb in her hands and opened her mouth with a shocked look. Her left hand began to tremble as she walked from the window to the beautiful golden nightstand where the phone's continuous ring was echoing through her ears.

Camille picked up the phone and gave a long gulping sound of fear...

"Like...he-hello?" she asked through the receiver, her voice quivering.

The on-screen image of Veruca came on from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Camille!" Veruca smiled from the receiving end, twirling around the cord with her finger, "how's my BFFL?" The high-definition camera showed Camille's

"I'm just...you know...like, doing fine, Veruca! Just, like, getting ready for the football series, that's all!" Camille chuckled nervously while her eyes were darting back and forth.

"I know, Camille, and hopefully..." Veruca smirked and then snickered "...the Mad Dogs'll do good in the series!"

"Yeah...like, whatever, Veruca!" Camille gave a fake smile. In the back of her mind was a little voice saying, _Try and resist Veruca any way you can!_

"Yeah...anyways, listen up and listen good!" Veruca grinned as her mouth got closer to the speaker part of the hotline. "I finally have a plan to bring down that little Kimberly Ann once and for all from the cheer squad!"

"How? I mean, like, you've tried around three times this season to, like, get rid of Kim from the squad, but they were all, so like, screwups!" Camille began to rant through the phone.

"Ohh...but I guarantee that this time, Kim will fall and beg on her knees like the bitch dog that she is!" the deb sneered. "I even remember the time when I saw one of her aunts in the obituaries in the local paper and I just laughed my heart out and spat on a pic of that no-good red-head!"

She chuckled like an evil clown and then continued, still wearing the smile, "So, are you totally in or not, Camille?"

"Umm...I don't-don't, like, know, Veruca..." Camille stuttered around the words. "Kim's, like, way too smart for the both of us!"

Veruca's smile was wiped away from her face, "Camille, you do know I have some of the Mad Dog cheerleaders that still support me!"

"Um...like, yeah, but I don't, like, even think that they'll be enough! You remember what she, like, did to some of your servants over at that, like, school board meeting setup?" Camille asked with a bit of resistance in her voice.

"Yeah, they got sent to jail, what else do you think, they were weak!" Veruca sarcastically replied.

"Umm...you do realize that those, like, WERE some of your best servants, Veruca!" Camille struck back, the tone of her voice increasing in intensity, "You know, you gotta, so like, stop obsessing over the capture of Kim to your, like, servant force and focus on, like, the more important things, like, you know..."

"Myself!" Veruca screeched, her anger increasing, "You're not gonna rebel against me and tell YOUR damn parents about what happened that night! And you WILL follow my plan against Kim!" Her hands began to tighten her grip around the body of the phone.

"Like, I will tell them everything, Veruca! And your threats will, so like, not stop me! The world will, like, know or whatever!" Camille declared in a loud pitch of her voice throughout the room. Debutante screeched and hissed at Veruca's name. "I'm gonna, like, go shopping to CCB, alone! And as if if, like, the cameras follow you around! No one, like, cares about you anymore "

Veruca was shocked, her jaw hanging open, when she heard those words. She gritted and bared her teeth. Suddenly, her hands were shaking and her eyes began to glow yellow. The black flowing dress showing the red numbers 666 reappeared on her. Then the yellow glow overtook her entire body and shot open through her bedroom window into the dark cloudy night sky. The glowing force opened up the bay windows to Camille's bedroom.

She gasped, "Like, what the heck is going..." The yellow glow overtook her body and forced her into a bowing position, forcing her to drop the phone.

Her voice deepened, and roared in a demonic voice through the phone, "Listen up, Camille! And listen damn good! If you don't obey me immediately, I'm gonna kill and hang your precious hairless cat, Debutante!"

Camille couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You, like, can't do that!"

Veruca smiled in her bedroom, in the satanic boom, seeing Camille squirm under the power of the glow "Oh yes! I'm gonna take a rope noose to that oak tree and squeeze every single breath of life out of your precious little cat!"

Tears began to come from her eyes, her 'friend' controlling every aspect of her life, even life and death to her pet companion

She continued, giving a satanic grin "And then I'll ask one of my servants to take a gun in one of his hand, point it to your dead cat's face and then another gun in his other hand to her stomach and then tell him to pull the triggers at the same time and..."

Debutante scurried to her cat-house in fear of these threats. Her whole body was shaking  
Camille screamed and screeched throughout the room, falling to the floor and fearing for her cat's life. "PLEASE! Like, no more! I'll do it! I'll do it! Please, don't hurt my kitty or whatever!" She continued sobbing on her bedroom floor, knowing that her best chance of stopping Veruca's plan and resisting her had failed.

Veruca smiled with the sobbing image of Camille as the yellow glow disappeared from the both of her bodies, indicating that she calmed down. Her eyes also returned to normal and the black 666 dress disappeared as well. The pajamas that smelled of gold returned to her body.

She resumed her grasp of the phone and said with an evil smile on her face, "Now, what do you say, Camille? A shopping spree at CCB?" Her grin grew as Camille crawled on her feet to pick up the phone.

"Y...yes..." Camille softly cried through the speaker of the phone in tears.

"Good!" Veruca cheerfully smiled. But then the smile faded away to an on-screen stern look at her best friend. Camille shuddered upon seeing the sight on the high definition TV.

She warned, "And if my plan to boot Kim out the squad fails, I have a plan B for you!"

The screen then went black on both the recipients, ending the call.

After Veruca put the phone back in its cradle, feeling so good that she broke the will of Camille to fight against her, she moved on to the luxurious walk-in closet, which was about as big as two small houses. One of her servants was there, wearing a red number 27 on his standard black servant uniform. He bowed and genuflected to the deb. He was short in build.

She adorned the brightly lit chandeliers that adorned her closet. On both sides of the main aisle were Veruca's clothes, and some of them were so dazzling that it would make the hottest and richest boys on the block bow to her and buy her many gifts.

"Which coat shall you wear, O Most Enlightened Empress Leader, because it's gonna be cold at the World's Richest Mall?" Servant 28 inquired a question to his superior.

"Hmm...which mink coat should I bring to the World's Richest Mall this time...hmmm...decisions...decisions..." Veruca thought about this, tapping her foot. Then she snapped her fingers, "Ah yes! Servant 28, get me the fine fur coat that's made from Dalmatian puppies! It'll be perfect for cold trips such as these!"

"At once, Most Holy Princess!" Servant 28 replied with zeal and a smile on his face. He went out and got out a rare $50,000 fur coat made from Dalmatian puppies.

Veruca smiled and gave an nefarious chuckle once she obtained the coat and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "Perfect! Everything is falling into play!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Veruca grinned as she exited the walk-through closet with the Dalmatian fur coat in hand. Tightlips stood by there at the foot of the door. She danced around elegantly and began to hum along.

"Ohhh Tightlips..." Veruca sang while putting on the coat, "do I look beautiful with this coat?"

Tightlips began to bow and genuflect..."Indeed you do, Your Majesty! We've even prepared a mural for you once you triumphed over Kim!"

Veruca glanced at the servant with a smile, "Really? I would like to see the designs of it before I go to bed!"

"Certainly, Our Glorious Immaculate Leader!" Tightlips replied with a smile and turned on the laptop. He pulled up the picture of a background of a clearing of a forest and the only two people present were Kim and Veruca. In the picture Veruca was wearing a long white flowing dress amd a crown made of gold and portrayed with twenty angels on either one of her side. She was holding a golden scepter in one hand and a royal decree with a princess tiara on it in the other.

On the other side of the picture was a beaten-up Kim, wearing her mission outfit. She had a sad and defeated look on her face, her head hanging low and tears streaming down from her face. Her face, and back were stained with bruises and cuts. Surrounding her were eight policemen with billy clubs, and they cuffed her at the hands and legs. Photoshopped images of devils surrounded her and taunted her, laughing and calling her a dirty and ugly girl. A paddy wagon stood by in the distance ready to throw her in there like a caged animal.

Veruca took one good look at the picture and giggled, "It's very good, Tightlips! All it needs are a few more tears from Kim's face and some buck-teeth on her to make her even more of a dopey, dumb, pathetic mess!"

"Of course, Your Majesty! I shall accomplish it in the morning!" Tightlips smiled while closing the laptop.

All this did was make the cheerleader chuckle, "In the end, she'll be the stupid dunce that will be kicked off permanately from my squad!"

She then got out the bell with the initials VS on it and rang it so that the servants can hear it.

Servants 28 and 21 came in and genuflected to Veruca and asked, "What shall we do for you, Most Holy Princess?"

"Servants, hang up my Dalmatian fur coat for tomorrow! And find me some sleeping pills because it's 2 in the morning!" Veruca instructed to the two servants before her.

"With pleasure, Most Holy Leader! I think I just know where to find the sleeping pills!" Servant 28 smiled with a rub of his hands.

"Well, don't just stand there...I want them now! You know that I get cranky when I'm not having my beauty sleep!" the deb shouted and whined to them.

At once, the servants left and went to the source of the sleeping pills: the drawer in the master bedroom on Angina's side.

Veruca waited impatiently for her servants to return to the room with the pills.

"Ugh..." she groaned, tapping impatiently with her foot, "why does it take them this long to do some simple damn task?"

Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in or whatever, and tell me that you have good news!" the deb demanded to whom was coming into her sanctuary.

It was the two servants, Servants 28 and 21, with a orange-looking prescription bottle.

"It took us around 20 minutes to find the pills in the master bedroom, Your Majesty, but we've found it in the nightstand!"

Veruca heard this and came to the two servants in a cold, dark, evil stare. "Did you get the right pills or did you screw up, you blasted and blithering bird-brains?"

"We're sure we got the right pills, Our Dear Leader, see for yourself!" Servant 21 replied in fear, trembling on his knees as Veruca swiped the bottle from him.

"Hmm..." she said as she studied the contents. It read that 'Sleeping Pills Prescribed To Angina Salt, Do Not Take More Than Six Capsules in One Day'.

She smiled at the two servant, "For once, you morons did something right! I do need to take something because Kim got away from my grasp during the board meeting." She took one simple look at the warning and scoffed at it.

Then Veruca opened the bottle and out popped nine orange pills.

"Um...Most Holy Princess, are you sure that many pills will help you sleep?" Servant 28 questioned the actions of his superior.

"Oh of course, you stupid clumsy cretin! Now fetch me some water or I will force you to lick my personal toilet at Middleton High with your tongue..." Veruca sternly glared at Servant 28. The servant immediately rushed out of the room. He found a nearby cup, turned on a nearby golden faucet and filled up the cup.

Once he returned, he presented the cup of water to Veruca.

"Gimmie that, you fat oaf!" Veruca demanded as she swiped the water from the servant's hands, "I am still pissed about what happened today with Kim and I don't want her to intervene this time!"

She then took the pills one at a time and swallowed them and then drank the water.

Then, she felt a sudden change in her body...

Tightlips looked and saw Veruca just frozen in time.

"Our Most Revered Princess..." Tightlips gasped, putting his hands to the sides of his face in disbelief, "What's happening to you...to you...to you...?"

Veruca didn't hear it and the next thing she knew, the voice of Tightlips trailed away in the distance. The luxuries of her room seemed to be far away to her and her world went black.

It almost felt like that she was losing all touch with reality.

Within the flames of what seems to be Hell, a lowly demon approached a shadowy figure in black, sitting on his desk. The entire area was lighted lower to hide his face.

"Sire, Most Evil One!" the lowly demon exclaimed to the creature hidden by the shadows. "I have some news!"

He replied in a deep throaty voice, "What is it, Gerald?"

Gerald the demoniac replied with a tremor, "The most evil cheerleader ever in the United States, one Miss Veruca Salt, has been knocked out by some wacky sleeping pills and her spirit is wandering in the voidness of black!"

The creature stroked his chin, still obscured by the shadows, "Hmm...the name sounds very familiar to me! Bring some of your lowly demoniacs with you and send her spirit right here in front of my presence! I have some important information to give her!"

Gerald bowed before the figure, "At once, My Dark Lord! It will be done to your will!"

He rushed out of the creature's presence and gathered his demoniacs to look for Veruca.

Veruca was floating around the void of black space, not knowing what has happened.

"Ugh...I should've read the damn bottle BEFORE I took those pills!" Veruca pouted, folding her arms.

Soon, stars began to pierce the blackness of the night.

"Ahh...the stars..." the deb smiled, laying down while levitating in mid-air, "what could be more relaxing than..."

Then an image began to catch her attention. An large oak tree began swiveling around through the void of space.

"Huh?" Veruca murmured, looking at the image of the tree.

Then, something odd and creepy came down from the tree. As she stared at the top of the tree, one hundred and fifty white rats appeared on the branches of the tree. She studied the rats a bit closer and noticed that they had tiny little nooses on their necks.

What the...oh...I know what this means... the deb thought to herself, scratching her head with this disturbing sight trying to figure out the meaning behind it.

The rats dropped all at the same time from the branches with their small necks popping at the same time from the weight of both the branches of the tree and the rope. All the one hundred and fifty rats stood there, seemingly lifeless in front of Veruca.

Then, in a creepy image that she'd seen before, the rats' eyes began to glow red simultaneously. They all started to foam rabies at the mouth, chanting neverending "All Hail Satan...All Hail Satan!"

The demoniacs, led by Gerald, suddenly appeared right in front of the deb and carried her spirit away from the blackness.

The image of void of space faded away as it transformed into a scene of hellfire and brimstone very similar to the innermost circle of Dante's Inferno.

Screams of pain and torture echoes through the caverneous walls of Hell.

Two sparks of fire then began to appear on the ground as they made an inverted pentagram. A decapitated goat's head, around fifty feet away, then levitated into midair and landed onto the pentagram.

The peanut deb got out of the way to avoid being burned.

Veruca then felt a rumbling beneath her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded as the rumbling shook her violently.

Then, a red, well-built devil figure began to appear in front of her. He had goat horns on his head that stretched for a foot and a half on his head and a strong muscular frame. For the feet, he had black hooves comparable to a cow. Enornmous bat wings protruded out of his back He also had a forked tail running behind his back and held a black three-pronged pitchfork that was about as tall as he.

"Hello, Veruca!" Satan exclaimed with an evil grin, putting his pitchfork aside. He snapped his fingers and in a flash of hellfire, an executive desk appeared covered in golden skulls and crossbones and a swiveling executive chair. He took a seat in it and snapped his fingers again and, with a flash of flame, appeared another chair in front of the desk.

"Hello, My Dark Lord!" Veruca smiled.

Satan made an offering gesture to the princess of Middleton High, "Come on, Veruca, you can take a seat in the chair!"

Veruca took a seat in the chair and eagerly prepared to listen to the Devil.

"So what brings you here on this trip?" Satan asked politely to Veruca, taking his seat in the executive chair.

"Ughh...My Dark Lord, I'm having a hard time catching that Kim bitch in my possession!" Veruca began to complain and pout, her smile being wiped away by that searing image of Kim kicking Drakken repeatedly on the screen of her diamond-studded laptop. "She ALWAYS makes my otherwise grand life miserable!"

"Yes, I agree with you, Veruca!" Satan nodded his head, "Kim, I know, is a worthy opponent. Even Shego with her plasma powers couldn't take that little bugger down!"

"Well, no offense, My Dark Lord, but it's an obvious duh!" Veruca sarcastically replied, "My fat ass of a father tried, my best servants and bodyguards tried, nothing WORKED!"

"Oh man...that's extremely harsh!" Satan gasped of what Kim had done to the deb.

"And even worse, she fired Daddy and the whole entire board that I...I...set up in my image and replaced it with a board that doesn't like me!" Veruca seethed with rage.

Satan took interest in Veruca's plight, tenting his hands on the desk. He took out some papers and he put on a pair of reading glasses, and said, "Go on."

Veruca simmered her anger and continued with a smile "So, I was there, still crying and wondering what to do until I came up with an idea: the Middleton Cheer Code combined with the DVDs of my all-time sweet rockin' show: My Stupid and Spoiled 18th Birthday! It's a potential and sweet combo to kick Kim's ass from my squad!"

"But you totally need to be wary, Veruca, that the new board will be cracking down on any inappropraite behavior on your cheer squad!" Satan warned, taking out some more papers from his desk, stacking them up.

"How come? I have enough money in my bank account to bribe those idiots to do my bidding!" Veruca asked with a sneer on her face.

"Because, according to the papers, they have been hand-picked to avoid taking any gifts from you!" Satan read out loud on the papers.

"Ugh...it must've been Princess Kim! She must've been behind this!" Veruca growled at the notion.

"What I suggest to you, Veruca, to avoid that board and kick that Kim cheerleader off the squad, is to bring the TV-14 DVD versions of My Stupid and Spoiled 18th Birthday to the trip with you to Batesville when the football series begins!" Satan replied with a suggestion to the deb.

Veruca thought on this for a moment and nodded her head. "Mmm...you might be right, Dark Lord! The TV14 DVDs have stuff censored but it doesn't cross the MA line so I'll bring them along. I do have to watch my moves since Kim put some of her ass-head friends in charge of my board! I'll show that little bitch even without my father leading!"

But then she added, the sweat from the high temperatures of Hell getting to her, "How should I put my grand masterpiece plan in order from first to last?"

Satan rubbed his chin, put away his glasses and papers, and replied, "Well, you need to strike the most vulnerable cheerleader first on the squad..."

"Well, My Dark Lord, most of the cheerleaders on that damn squad ARE vulnerable and worse than I am!" Veruca interrupted, pointing to herself as a top cheerleader.

"I'm talking about the most moral cheerleader besides Kim!" Satan continued snapping his fingers, and a burst of flame appeared behind him, showing a picture of the entire Middleton Cheer Squad for the entire school year.

Veruca studied the picture momentarily before pointing out the face of Tara, sneering and gritting her teeth. "Her!...That little so-called angelic cheer bastard has interfered with me, ESPECIALLY when she punched me in the eye after the Lowerton game! She thinks she's the 'Christ-like' cheerleader when, in reality, she's just an insignificant little useless bitch! Tara's the PERFECT target for her conversion to my side after I show her the DVDs!" She smiled evily, rubbing her hands as if she's plotting to take over the world.

"HA HA HA HA!" Satan laughed with delight, "that's the Veruca I raised when I first saw you years ago!"

"Indeed, My Dark Lord!" the deb smirked, "though I did wish bad things happened to Kim!"

"Well," the Devil chortled, burrowing through his desk and taking out a DVD "I do have a possibility of what might happen according to your mind, mental images, and to your encounters with her!" He snapped his fingers and Gerald, the same demoniac who brought Veruca to Satan in the first place, appeared.

"Gerald, you have my high-def television?" Satan asked of Gerald.

Gerald took out a console and pressed a button and, from the caverns, a high-definition TV appeared with a DVD player. "It is ready for you, My Dark One!"

"Good, Gerald!" Satan smiled to Gerald before putting the DVD in the player. He took his seat beside an eager Veruca.

As the scene began, it showed Kim's most favorite grandmother, Nana Possible, in a hospital room. She was hooked up to breathing tubes and a life support machine and was lying down on a hospital bed on a forty-five degree angle with the pillows providing her support. A feeding tube connected to her mouth. The heart monitor beeped slowly

She was near death's door...

Kim was sobbing over this sight and tried to wipe away the tears with some tissue but the tears were just overwhelming her. James and Ann, with sad looks, couldn't bear to look at the sad sight!

"No...this can't HAPPEN to her!" she cried into Ann's doctor jacket before the doctor came in with a solemn look on his face.

_Please don't say it... please don't say it! _Kim begged in her mind, not wanting to hear the worst.

The doctor shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Possible, but I'm afraid that one of you is gonna pull the plug on Nana! We cannot keep her alive in this vegetative state!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Kim was crying even harder into Ann's jacket, which was getting a bit wet from the tears.

Sighing, Kim unclutched the jacket and, turning out to Nana, let out a sad whisper, "I'm sorry, Nana... but... I have to..." She went over to the life support machine and pulled the pillow out from underneath her, "Please...forgive me, Nana..." Kim smothered the pillow on Nana's face. The suffocating fabric of the pillow cut out the only outlet of breath Nana has: her mouth.

The heart montior went flat...

Veruca laughed at this otherwise macabe sight of death. She giggled loudly and pointed at the sad look of Kim's face of killing one of her own.

"Oh yes! That's exactly what I've envisioned when Kim gets upset of losing a family member!" Veruca laughed as loud as she could. "Ohhh... if only if it were true!" She grinned at Kim's sad face as it cut to another scene of the Possible parents driving the Sloth to a local forest.

Satan smiled, "Oh, and there's more!"

Kim and her parents got out of the car and tossed a body bag carrying the dead body of Nana and throwing it out to the side of the road before getting back in.

"Ooohhh...I wish if I would have the technology to save these memories!" Veruca snickered with glee before hearing the familiar voices of her servants saying, "Most Royal Princess! Are you there!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, My Dark Lord!" Veruca replied sadly but beamed, "but my spirit here will report when Kim has been captured!"

"Alright, Veruca! See you later!" Satan smiled before Veruca's spirit went up back to the real world.

She gasped as she regained consciousness.

"My Princess, are you okay?" Tightlips asked with concern for the deb. It felt like she was knocked out with a 2x4.

Veruca rubbed her head, "Of course I am, Tightlips! In fact... I've never felt better!" She smiled with a glint of insanity in her eye.

"Really? It's almost 3 in the morning and I think the sleeping pills didn't work, O Holy and Great Debutante!" Tightlips explained to her.

"Wow...so I was out for only an hour..." Veruca said in surprise, "but of course, my plans are set in motion. Leave me so that I can have my rest"

Tightlips and the servants, without a word, retreated from the grand bedroom of Veruca.

She went to bed early that morning and whispered.

"Kim, Tara, and the rest of the squad will kneel before me at the end of this series!"


End file.
